Strawberry Wine
by ngawai
Summary: Sam and Mercedes were high school sweethearts madly in love but then torn apart. Years later Sam becomes famous and during a interview reveals clues about his one true love. Now everyone wants to know who this mystery woman is and a string of ex's line up to be that special lady. Based on a prompt and loosely based on the song 'Like Strawberry Wine.'
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! back again...Here's a new fic based on a prompt by bubblybubbly. I so hope you like it.  
**

**_Thanks to bubblybubbly my buddy writer/suggester/creator._  
**

**_And always to Rose...who helped me write properly__...lol.__  
_**

Disclaimer: No song or character belongs to me. But who knows, one day people, one day!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Strawberry Wine**

The hustle and bustle of the crowd suffocated the tall, blonde, ruggedly handsome entertainer as he made his way toward the stage doors. The flashing of cameras blinding his view as the paparazzi huddled to get their precious shots, his minders busily pushing the masses away from the stage entrance.

Sam Evans was one of the most renowned country artists in not only America, but throughout the world. He had number one chart toppers in not only the country music arena, but the mainstream pop charts as well.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief as he finally made it into the safe haven within. Taking off his black felt Stetson he wiped his brow and chortled_, "Yah think I'll be used to all this now, hell, I think I'm getting blind from those dam flashes from those dam cameras"_

_"Oh c'mon Sam, It ain't the flashes of the cameras that are making you blind. I told you to put your glasses on. You know you can't see properly without them."_ His friend grimaced rolling his eyes.

_"Ya don't know a thang Puckerman…"_ he chortled, his Tennessee drawl accentuating every word, _"I don't need glasses." _

_"You're so vain_ Evans_ …"_ his friend chuckled, "_you are definitely gonna pay for your vanity," _he added."

_"Whatever Puckerman,"_ Sam laughed and began to walk toward the stage.

Suddenly a group of young ladies ran toward him, "_Mr Evans can we please have your autograph?" _They screamed.

His body guard stood before them and began to tell them to leave. Sam interrupted and whispered to the large man and said, "_Hey Leo, wait up…they are pretty hot, so I think I'll take them to go with a few fries on top!"_ he smirked at the tall taut body guard.

Leo stepped back and snickered rolling his eyes, "_gee Evans…"_ he mumbled, "_You're such a man whore."_

Sam chuckled at his response then began to walk toward the infatuated fans.

By now Puck had saddled up next to him, _"Which one do you want?" _he whispered to Sam.

_"I think the blonde,_" Sam smiled.

Puck chuckled, _"they're all blonde Sam!"_

_"Hmmm…" _he pondered his eyes scanning the three blonde Barbie doll clones, which stood barely dressed before him, "_how about you choose first, they are all pretty hot and I pretty much had my fill last night."_ He smirked winking at Puck.

_"Ok, second left,"_ Puck chuckled

_"Second left it is!"_ Sam high fived Puck as they approached the eager young admirers.

The women cheered and squealed as Sam approached them, "_oh Mr Evans we are your greatest fans,"_ Barbie number one screamed.

_"Can you please sign my shirt?"_ Barbie number 2 smiled seductively.

_"Yeah…sure!"_ Sam gazed at her with his deep green orbs and gave her his famous half smile that could launch a thousand ships.

The young lady shuddered, almost fainting, Sam took her arm.

_"Are ya alright ma'am?"_ he smiled.

_"Oh yes!"_ she breathed then fluttered her eye lashes, and fanned herself with her hands, giggling with glee.

_"So darlin where's the shirt?_ He grinned.

_"The one I'm wearing,"_ she seductively smiled.

_"No fair..."_ huffed Barbie number 3 stomping her foot, _"you have to sign my shirt too!"_

The women squabbled amongst themselves, but eventually settled. Sam rolled his eyes and signed all three shirts which was pretty tricky since they were quiet well-endowed and there wasn't much of the said shirts which resembled bits of cloth more than shirts. Sam then motioned to Leo, who quickly took the girls to the side of the stage.

_"Y'all get to spend some time with us after the concert ladies…"_ he smiled winking at the besotted blondes, "_See you later," _he chortled then turned and walked out onto the stage to the roar of thousands of adoring fans.

_"Hello Seattle!"_ he screamed, sliding onto a chair which was situated in the middle of the stage, then grabbed his guitar and rested it upon his knee, "_Y'all look beautiful tonight Seattle,"_ he smiled. The crowd went ballistic and started to chant his name.

_"Ok y'all settle down now…I'm gonna sing a song y'all may know…and it's dedicated to each and every one of you standing before me, y'all know I love yah right?_ He drawled.

The crowd screamed at his comment, young and old alike were actually crying. As Sam began to pluck the first notes of his guitar, they immediately hushed; it was so silent you could have heard a pin drop.

_"This is a little diddy I wrote…"_ he cast his famous half smile across the crowd," _it's called…Mine."_

The crowd went ballistic, then silent as he began to sing.

_I thought it was nothing_

_I thought it weren't real_

_But you came out of no where_

_And my heart you did steal …._

The crowd waved their arms in the air as he sung. When he got to the bridge Sam smiled… "_Y'all wanna help me with the chorus?"_ he chortled, Sam closed his eyes as the eager crowd sang the chorus with him.

_So now you're mine all mine,_

_All mine, until the end of time._

_I have never loved another_

_You're quite like no other…because your mine …_

Sam continued to sing the popular song and every other song in succession and as usual the concert was a resounding success. As the evening came to a close Sam completed his performance, as he did with every concert, with a special song. Almost everything in this song echoed what was dear to his heart.

_"Um…as y'all know this is a song that is very close to my heart, um…it's called, Strawberry wine by the beautiful Miss Deanna Carter. _

At the mention of the song everyone cheered, _Before I sing I just want to say thank y'all for comin and for all the love out there. I love each and every one of you. Y'all be safe gettin home now. God bless."_

Sam smiled and blew a kiss to the crowd. The crowd roared with delight. Then Sam lowered his head and began picking the familiar introduction as tears began to threaten his green orbs.

_She was working through college on my grandpa's farm  
I was thirsting for knowledge and she had a car …._

When he finished Sam waved to the appreciative crowd, bowed, acknowledged the band, and production crew and his fans once again, then he walked straight off the stage, passed the Barbie clones, passed the stage hands and into the green room where Noah Puckerman waited.

_"Hey Evans that was a fantastic concert!"_ Puck smiled, placed a warm, comforting hand upon his shoulder and exited the green room, locking it as he left. Everyone knew to give Sam time after the concert to collect himself. Sam prayed and gave thanks to God and then took out a faded photo from his wallet and traced it slowly with his fingers then returned it to its safe haven. Each time Sam sang '_Like Strawberry wine'_ he swore his heart broke a little more. But Sam needed to sing it; he had to keep the memories alive. It was all he had left of her. And he would hold onto the meager remnants till the day he died.

After almost an hour, Sam had worked himself into a state of feigned positivity, when all he felt was sadness. Sam exited the green room to the smiling face of his dear friend Puck.

_"Hey Evans…you all good now?"_ he apprehensively queried as he stood, noticeably nervous.

Sam smiled, "_Yeah brother,"_ Sam took in a deep breath, _"all good now!"_ and wrapped a warm arm around the shoulder of his loyal friend.

Puck had known for many years the reason behind Sam's sadness. He had known Sam since high school and they had stayed fast friends ever since.

_"It's gonna be a great night Evans,"_ Puck cheered.

_"Yeah!"_ Sam screamed pumping himself up, willing the pain he endured earlier, to slowly subside.

Sam and Puck finally joined the after party, situated at a popular night club, near the concert venue. The party was already pumping when he arrived and the hundreds of invited guests literally screamed when he entered. Sam was once again flocked by hundreds of people, and his body guards had to quickly intervene. He jumped up on stage and happily cheered to the ecstatic crowd conveying his gratitude for their presence. Then he jumped off the stage and partied with the cheering throng.

Toward the end of the night, which in truth was early hours in the morning, Puck and Sam selected the latest women for the evening, which just so happened to be the Barbie doll clones. Sam and Puck looked at each other knowingly and chuffed as they escorted their makeshift Barbie's to their respective rooms ready for a good time.

…...

The silhouette of the young lady beneath the covers on the hotels plush bed did not comfort Sam Evans. Sam was disgusted that he had become this unfeeling snake who slept with whom he pleased. But the hollow feeling he felt would not fade or subside, so he tried so hard to eradicate it. Previously, he had tried to drink it away in a sea of alcohol, to no avail, so now; he was trying to fill that void through random women.

Sam glanced at the form disgruntled, and then made his way out to the balcony grabbing his guitar as he exited. Looking toward the moon he closed his eyes as tears began to threaten. _C'mon Evans_ he willed himself. Sam inhaled the warm summer breeze which surrounded him, then sat upon the white iron bench. Taking his guitar he began strum and sing each word from his heart.

_She was working through college on my grandpa's farm_  
_I was thirsting for knowledge and she had a car_  
_Yeah, I was caught somewhere between a man and a child_  
_When one restless summer we found love growing wild_  
_On the banks of the river on a well beaten path_  
_It's funny how those memories they last_  
_Like strawberry wine and seventeen_  
_The hot July moon saw everything_  
_My first taste of love oh bittersweet_  
_Green on the vine_  
_Like strawberry wine_

Sam stared intently at the large circular moon which beamed before and tried desperately to smile, playing their song with all his heart.

_I still remember when thirty was old_  
_And my biggest fear was September when she had to go_  
_A few cards and letters and one long distance call_  
_We drifted away like the leaves in the fall_  
_But year after year I come back to this place_  
_Just to remember the taste_  
_Of strawberry wine and seventeen_  
_The hot July moon saw everything_  
_My first taste of love oh bittersweet_  
_Green on the vine_  
_Like strawberry wine_

Sam bowed his head, closed his eyes and continued.

_The fields have grown over now_  
_Years since they've seen the plow_  
_there's nothing time hasn't touched_  
_Is it really her or the loss of my innocence_  
_I've been missing so much_

Tears flowed freely as he vented his entire feelings of sadness.

_Like strawberry wine and seventeen_  
_The hot July moon saw everything_  
_My first taste of love oh bittersweet_  
_Green on the vine_  
_Like strawberry wine_  
_Strawberry wine_  
_Strawberry wine_

By the end of the song, Sam was totally despondent, as tears rolled down his cheeks. Bowing his head Sam recalled the many summers in which the words from that particular song became an important part of who Sam was. The memories of the past echoed through his mind. Sam looked again at the large summer moon as it beamed down upon him, and then bowed his head and he whispered, _"I love you!"_

_…._

_10 years before_

It was a warm summer morning as the sleepy teenager strode out of his grand-parent's home, ready to do the various chores around their Farm. Sam jumped into his truck and made his way to herd the cattle toward the next field. The 17 year old was used to getting up at the crack of dawn. There was much work to be done. Sam stayed at his grandparents' home every summer. He enjoyed working on the farm and helping out his grandfather who was getting on in years.

Driving up to the stables he parked his truck and saddled up one of the horses. It was his favorite horse Charlie. Charlie had been a loyal charger to Sam since he was seven years of age.

_"Hey boy, how are you today?"_ He smiled as he stroked his chestnut mane. Then mounting him he led Charlie toward their objective to herd the unruly cattle.

Charlie galloped along the track, the cool morning air biting at Sam's exposed face. "_Whoa boy,"_ he cried as they arrived at their destination.

It was a tiring morning for Sam as he and a number of ranch hands tried desperately to herd the 1000 head of cattle. The foreman Will Schuster screamed, _"Sam there's a few stray cattle and they are headed towards the fields, you best guide them back."_

"_Yes Sir,"_ Sam smiled tipping his hat, and quickly veered the reigns to the left and shot off after the wayward beasts, which seemed to be headed straight for the families strawberry fields.

One year some of the cattle escaped and almost totally demolished the strawberry fields. The fields provided employment for many a family in Riley, Tennessee. That year many families were deprived of much needed income.

Sam spent the entire morning and most of the afternoon tracking down the wayward cattle. Finally returning the beasts to the corral, Sam made his way home but stopped on the banks of the river to give Charlie a much needed drink.

Sam ran his hand along Charlie's back, "_here you go Charlie, you did a great job today,_" he smiled patting his beloved horse as Charlie willingly lapped up the cool water.

Sam turned and sat by the river bank throwing off his Stetson, gloves and boots as he decided to go for a quick dip. He felt hot and tired and the glisten of the cool water looked so inviting. Then he removed his shirt and finally began to unbuckle his belt.

_"A…hmmm!_" came a quiet grunt from the distance.

Sam jumped, as he turned to see the young lady positioned behind him.

"_Sorry sir, I didn't mean to disturb you but I am sure you probably wouldn't want to show me your family jewels there would you?"_ she laughed.

Sam gasped, "_W-who are you and what are you doing here?"_

The young lady got up and offered him her hand

_"My name is Mercedes Jones and I work in the strawberry fields just over there. My family rent one of the cottages across the river,"_ She pointed to the cottages situated a few miles away in the distance.

_"S-Sam Evans ma'am,"_ he gulped, taking in the beautiful large brown doe eyes of the stranger in front of him. Suddenly Sam felt self-conscious and quickly grabbed his shirt and slipped it on.

_"Nice to meet you Sam Evans,"_ she smiled and then turned to collect a couple of cool strawberry wine coolers which sat under the tree she sat previously, almost hidden from view.

"_Would you like a drink Sam Evans,"_ she smiled.

Sam gulped again, _"y-yes please,_" he stammered as he took in her dark chocolate skin and her soft dark locks which cascaded down her spine. The simple floral dress, draped down to the bottom of her thighs and Sam thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Sam was so caught up in his reverie that he never realized she had already returned and was holding the wine cooler in front of him.

_"Its ok…yah know it's non-alcoholic,"_ she giggled, "_I'm not gonna get you drunk, but that would be a sight to behold a drunk cowboy riding his steed off into the sunset,"_ she laughed.

Sam chuffed as he took the drink and nervously replied, "_thank you ma'am."_

_"Don't call me ma'am just call me Mercedes..."_ She chortled and stood beside him drinking her wine cooler, "_it makes me sound like I'm a trillion years old._"

Sam laughed and then smiled "_This is good wine,"_ then thirstily gulped down the refreshing cooler.

_"Yeah my momma makes it, I think her strawberry wine is one of the best in the county,"_ she smiled.

Then she walked toward Charlie who was still thirstily lapping up the cool water.

Sam gently took her arm, the connection was instant as he felt something he couldn't explain coarse through his veins, she must of felt it too because she physically flinched at their contact. Sam quickly released his grip, "_Um sorry..um…I just wanted to warn you because Charlie doesn't take too nicely to str-!"_

Sam swallowed his words as the Mercedes gently ran her hand along Charlie's long main. Charlie turned and licked the young girl's hand.

_"He is beautiful Sam Evans, so beautiful,"_ she smiled rubbing along his nose as he licked her hand.

Sam was agape, for as long as he had had Charlie, Charlie never took nicely to strangers. He would nip or kick them or just bolt away from their attention. Sam and his grandpa were the only ones he would respond to.

Mercedes smiled, _"what's his name?_ _he is so beautiful._"

_"I-Its Charlie,_" Sam stammered

"_Oh Charlie you are so lovely,_" she giggled as Charlie licked her face.

Just then her phone buzzed, "_oh dam it,"_ she cursed, "_sorry Sam…"_ she looked toward him, "_I don't usually cuss, um...nah yes I do, but I just know what this call is about,"_ she laughed.

"_Ok then mom…"_ she groaned, _"be there in five._"

"_Well it's back to work for me Mr Evans, no rest for the wicked and even less for the righteous,"_ she smiled.

Sam chuckled at her remark.

"_Bye Charlie,"_ she grinned, then kissed the large thoroughbred upon his nose and then turned to collect her possessions. Returning back to Sam she handed him another strawberry wine cooler.

"_Here you go Mr Evans,"_ she grinned offering him the last cooler.

"_No, I'm fine,"_ he lied. Sam was parched and he certainly did want to drink it because that strawberry wine was one of the best wines he had ever tasted. Well next to his grandmas' that is.

_"No, I insist."_ she smiled handing him the wine cooler and jumping into the small row boat which sat on the side of the river, _"Take care Sam Evans,"_ she smiled as she grabbed the oars and rowed back across the river.

Sam waved sheepishly and smiled, "_Oh my…"_ he gasped, _"Mercedes Jones?! Wow, Mercedes Jones!"_ and etched her name onto his heart.

…..

The tinkle of the bell which hung above the door did nothing to avert Mercedes glare as she intently watched the large screen television. Her favorite program Scandal was on, and there was no way, no how was she going to be disturbed. "_Oh my gosh!"_ her eyes widened, _"I think….I think they are really gonna do it!" _She gasped, throwing another piece of popcorn in her mouth._  
_

A soft chuckle could be heard from behind, _"Miss Jones you invest so much time in this program, I swear you think you are part of it."_ The friend giggled once more then sat on the bench next to Mercedes

_"Oh shush Finn,_ _your breaking my line of thought,_" she scolded.

"_Thought?_" Finn chuffed, "_you don't need much thinking to watch this."_

_"Oh shut up they are just getting to the good part_!" Mercedes groaned hitting him lightly on his arm.

Finn played with his coaster as Mercedes intently watched the program.

_"Shouldn't you be asking me if I want a drink?"_ Finn smiled leaning his head against Mercedes shoulder.

"_Oh shush, stop annoying me!"_ she giggled eyes still fixed on the television screen, pushing him away.

_"Shush?"_ Finn chuckled, _"you know you should be fired, some bartender you make Mercedes Jones."_

_"Shut up Finn! Honestly. SHUT UP!"_ She growled.

Finn began stacking coasters upon each other and then rearranged them to form a rectangle and began stacking them higher and higher to form a tower. Then he took some toothpicks and placed them on top.

_"Ta-dar!_" He cried, lifting his arms to the side, proudly displaying his excellent architectural skills.

He was quickly greeted with a slight slap from Mercedes which resulted in his stunning coaster towers collapse upon the counter.

"_You are such a fun sucker Mercedes Jones,"_ he grimaced, slowly collecting the remnants of his tower.

_"Shut up!" _Mercedes huffed.

Finn pushed himself away from the bar, walked around the venue and glanced at the photo's on the wall. There were various autographed photo's of local hero's and pictures of Finn and Mercedes in Venice and a myriad of other photos of past and present employees of the popular bar. Flags of every country Finn visited were plastered above the ceiling. The whole feel of the little bar resonated, home and family. Finn smiled running his hand along the frames. He was proud of his small bar. They had many regulars and it was just so nice to have his dear friend Mercedes Jones working there.

"_Why on earth do you work here Cedes? You are a successful lawyer and you work here, why?" _He queried.

_It's fun! _She smiled. Turning the television off, now that her favorite program was finished.

_"Well it isn't fun for the customer if a customer wants a drink while scandal is on,"_ he chuffed.

_"Whatever! but, I don't know any other reason for working here, other than the fact that the owner is one of my greatest friends, and the only one to give me a job without an interview or any experience_," she chortled.

Finn chuckled, _"your trouble Mercedes Jones."_

_"You love me!_" she laughed punching him lightly on his arm.

Finn threw an arm around her. "_ok girly are you ready for our trip to Seattle?"_

"_Yep I've got everything ready in the car, we just have to stop by at Arties, drop the car off and catch the shuttle from there." _Mercedes replied.

_"Cool..."_ Finn smiled,_ "I'll just put my things in the car."_

_"Yeah I'll meet you there in five_," She chortled. Mercedes threw him the car keys and cleared the tables. Then gave the keys to the bar to Cheryl the night manager.

_"Have a great time Cedes_," Cheryl smiled and waved to Mercedes as she exited the venue.

Meanwhile at the car Finn threw his bag in the trunk, opened the passenger door and began messing around with the radio.

_Hey your listening to Cincinnati Radio, I'm Philip Guard your host for tonight's Country live, this next song is by Sam Evans, I know y'all like it..._

Finns eyes grew, "_oh my gosh!"_

_...Its called... like strawberry wine._

Finn tried to change the channel on her radio but didn't know how to. Mercedes approached the car, Finn tried desperately to change the channel, _how the hell do you do this_ he grimaced, trying to press the differing buttons, finally he just took the keys out of the ignition.

Mercedes jumped into the drivers seat, _"Cincinnati slash North Kentucky Airport here we come!_" she chuckled and turned on the ignition.

Her eyes bulged as she heard the song drift through the speakers.

_Like strawberry wine and seventeen_  
_The hot July moon saw everything_  
_My first taste of love oh bittersweet …_

Mercedes quickly turned off the radio. Sat back and closed her eyes trying to dissuade tears from entering them.

Finn placed a warm hand upon her shoulder, "_Sorry Cedes!"_

_"I-it's ok, you have nothing to be sorry about Finn,_" she smiled, wiping her tears and taking in a deep breath.

_"Why after 10 years does that song always do this to me? God can be torturous sometimes, making Sam a fricken super star!_" She grimaced.

Finn never said a word but took his friend into a warm embrace.

Mercedes turned and placed her hands on the steering wheel and sighed, _"Life's a bitch Finney, of all the channels this stupid car gets it has to be the Country Music Channel. I can't even change the dam station Dam it!"_ she giggled.

Finn smiled, and quietly giggled.

_"Right..."_ Mercedes smiled, _"off to Cincinnati slash Northern Kentucky airport again,_" she squealed. As they sped off down the road Mercedes mind became clouded with unwanted memories.

...

_10 Years Before  
_

_"Purple!"_

_"Whats yours Sam?" _Mercedes smiled.

_"Um…I don't know…don't have one,"_ Sam chuffed.

_"Everyone has a favorite color Sam!_" Mercedes frowned.

_"Nope…I don't_," he smirked

_"Ok favorite food?"_

_"Everything!"_ Sam chuckled.

_"You suck at playing 20 questions Sam Evans,"_ Mercedes huffed, annoyingly folding her arms.

The two sat on the multicolored throw beside the banks of the river. Sam and Mercedes had met on the banks of that river every day since they met two weeks ago. At first Sam would miraculously turn up just when she happened to be there. Little did Mercedes know is that Sam would ride around and run back and forth from his chores to the spot by the river in the hopes of _'accidentally'_ bumping into her.

After '_accidentally_' meeting Mercedes three consecutive days in a row, Sam and Mercedes actually began to meet on purpose.

_"Favorite movie."_

_"Um…" _Sam thought placing his index finger on his chin, _"Avatar, hands down."_

_"Hey you like that too?_" Mercedes squealed. "_Kaltxi, Ngaruru lu fpom srak?"_

_"Set oe zo" _Sam replied._  
_

_"Oh my gosh you speak na'vi too? What the hell!"_

Sam chuckled, "_yah know Miss Jones, you do cuss a lot."_

_"Yeah I know, I can't help myself, sorry. I know it ain't lady like." _She chuckled._  
_

Sam laughed throwing his stetson to the ground, "_lady like is a little over rated."_

Mercedes laughed then jumped up and ran toward Charlie running her hand along his mane.

_"Do you wanna ride him Mercedes?"_

_"I don't know how to ride."_ She grimaced._  
_

_"W-what?" _Sam gasped._  
_

_"No, Ive never been on a horse," she smiled._

_"Your joking,"_

_Nope!_

_"But you are so good with horses, I swear you must have ridden before,"_

_"Nope, I just like animals and for some reason they like me!" _She giggled patting Charlies chestnut back._  
_

_"Do you wanna learn?" _Sam asked, a huge grin covering his face.

Mercedes flinched at first_,_ but then thought_, nothing like a challenge._

_Ok! _she smiled.

_"Sam jumped on Charlie, Ok Mercedes, take my hand."_

Mercedes offered her hand and grimaced, "_now what do I do Sam?"_

_Put your foot in the stirrup and I'll pull you up!"_

She tried to put her foot in the stirrup but was far too short.

_"Ok jump onto that log there and I'll lift you,"  
_

Mercedes turned and jumped on a log which lay behind them.

Sam leaned down sliding his arms under hers and gently lifted her.

He was so strong yet so gentle as he lifted her effortlessly and placed her in the saddle in front of him,

Mercedes blushed, she couldn't help but take note of his large muscular biceps, his strong hands and his rugged cologne, dam it, she thought, _he's dam well hot! How did you miss that? _Mercedes chuffed.

Sam wrapped his arms around her and told her to hold the reigns, his hand entwined around hers, the electricity which bounced between them was incredible. The both of them could not understand what was happening. Sam quickly moved his hands further down the reigns and breathed in trying so hard not to think anything of it.

_"O-ok so h-hold the reigns tight,"_ he stammered. Sam was in a mess, _this may not have been a good idea,_ Sam thought. His body was flush against her's and she smelt delicious. _Oh my_, he thought, _stop it Sam, think about something else!"_

_"Like this Sam, do I hold it like this?"_ Mercedes smiled and turned her head, her cheek brushed against his as he leant toward her. Sam's eyes widened as he could feel himself swirl into a ball of ecstasy.

Sam knew he had to try and stop himself, he had only known Mercedes for such a short time, _this just can't be,_ he thought and jumped back abruptly.

When he jumped back he inadvertently let go of the reign's and fell off Charlie smack onto the ground,

Mercedes gasped,_ "are you alright Sam?"_

_"Yeah._" he smiled and giggled standing up wiping the dirt off his chaps.

_"What happened Sam?"_

_"Oh nothing, just not thinking I guess," _he chuckled, _or too much thinking about you, _he thought.

Mercedes held onto the reigns, Charlie stood still not moving, almost knowing Mercedes inexperience.

_"Gosh Charlie you are such a good boy,"_ she patted him lightly,_ "I thought he would bolt."_

_"He likes you Mercedes,"_ Sam smiled,_ like me,_ he secretly thought, running his hand along Charlies mane.

_"Are you gonna get back up here Sam?"_

Sam wanted too but he knew he could not hide those wonderful yet uncontrollable feelings if he did.

_"Nah, um maybe we will resume it tomorrow,"_ he smiled, _when I'm better prepared after a hundred cold showers,_ he secretly snickered.

_"Ok,"_ Mercedes grinned and prepared to dismount, but realized she didn't know how, "_Can you help me off please Sam?"_

_"Um…Y-yeah,_" Sam stammered.

Mercedes fell into Sam's strong arms.

As his arms wrapped around her body Sam could feel himself swoon, Mercedes too felt the same way. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled her in close.

Mercedes looked up into his green, smouldering eyes. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes. For a second they were lost in each others gaze. Sam lowered his head towards Mercedes, his lips inching closer to hers. Mercedes lifted her head towards his, her lips moving closer to his.

Suddenly her phone buzzed.

_"Dam it!"_ They both yelled, then stared at each other and laughed.

Mercedes answered her phone and huffed, "_oh, ok momma,"_ she grimaced.

_"I have to go to work Sam, no rest for the wicked-"_

"_And even less for the righteous_," he smiled.

They both laughed.

Mercedes held the palms of her hands against his muscular chest brushing them slowly down his abdomen, then stepped back and smiled.

_"Will I see you tomorrow Sam?_" She grinned.

_"Surely will Miss Jones_," Sam gushed, eying her lovingly.

Mercedes walked backward then turned and jumped into the waiting row boat.

_"Bye Sam Evans, see you tomorrow,"_ she smiled waving to Sam as she rowed,

_"Bye Mercedes Jones,"_ Sam smiled, raised his hand and waved as he watched her row across to the others side of the river. Then make her way up the stony path until she was out of sight.

Sam smiled his hand on his heart, _"tomorrow, I will see you tomorrow,"_ he gushed. Then mounted his steed and turned toward home, eagerly anticipating their next meeting.

* * *

**I so hope you enjoyed it. Please review...reviews are so welcome!**

**Song: **Strawberry Wine - Deana Carter.**  
**

**Na'vi: **_Kaltxi, Ngaruru lu fpom srak? How are you? __Set oe zo I am well now._**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey hey everyone...yep back pretty quick with an update cos I know Glee is on in the states soon over there and it's sure to be a horror so I'm sending out some samcedes love...lol.**_

**_Thank you soooooo much to all your fabulous reviews. I will get back to each and everyone of you to whom I am able to respond to. To the guest reviewers who I cannot contact, blessings and love always. We are truly humbled at the response._**

**_To all our readers and you fabulous favoriters, alerters etc...you are lovely._**

**To my writer in crime Tara...you are beautiful..thanks for your wonderful suggestions.**

**As always to Rose :)**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything mentioned in this fic. Narda, nothing :)

* * *

**Chapter 2 Strawberry Wine**

_"Don't call me that!"_

_"Oh, c'mon Sammy, I think little Sammy whammy wants to play,"_ the young woman smiled tugging on his boxers.

Sam scowled at the young blonde before him. A new night after the second concert in Seattle and another dumb groupie who was only too pleased to do whatever he wanted her to do except for one major thing.

_"STOP CALLING ME SAMMY BRANDY!"_ he yelled.

_"That's not my name."_ the dumb blonde chortled, _"It's Brit-"_

_"Brickney!"_

_"No!"_

_"Brinkley?"_

_"NO!"_

_"Well…"_ Sam frustratingly shook his head, _"Stop. Calling. Me. Sammy! W-WHATEVER THE HELL YOUR NAME IS!"_

The blonde didn't seem fazed at Sam's obvious anger. _"Aww…is Sammy a wittle grumpy!"_ She chortled, fluttering her eyelashes.

_"I KNOW YOU'RE DUMB BUT ARE YOU DAM WELL DEAF OR SOMETHING TOO!"_

_"Sammy?"_

_"RIGHT!"_ Sam screamed and began collecting her belongings, walked briskly to the patio of the hotel and threw them out the french doors.

_"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" _Sam screamed.

_"What?!_"The girl looked at him in shock.

_"I told you Bratney not to call me that so get the hell out."_ Sam was furious, he was at the end of his tether with this one and the sooner she left the better.

_"Samm-"_

_"Don't you dare!"_

Sam took her by the arm, opened the door and pushed her into the corridor.

_"W-what? You can't do this to me; I'm only in my underwear!"_ She gasped.

_"Imagine it's a swimsuit and you're at the beach!"_ he chuffed, and then slammed the door in her face.

Sam walked frustratingly back to the bedroom and dropped onto his bed. Sam knew it wasn't right to leave bimbo number 30 in the corridor, he knew it wasn't right to get angry over a simple name, but he just couldn't help himself, _Dam it Evans!_ He scolded himself, _get a dam grip. It's been 10_ _dam years_. Sam frustratingly rolled over and grabbed his wallet, once again pulling out the familiar photo and tracing it with his thumb, then holding it in the palm of his hand he lay it on his chest, closed his eyes and dwindled off to sleep, mouthing the familiar words which fell from his lips_. I-I miss you Mercy,_ he breathed.

…..

_10 years before_

_"Ok now don't peek Samson_," Mercedes smiled as she held her hand over Sam's eyes preventing him from seeing her surprise.

_"Look Mercedes_, _how can I see when you've got your hands practically stuck to my eyelids_," Sam chuckled enjoying his friend's antics.

_"Oh shush up Samson…"_ she chortled, "_we're almost there."_

_"You know it's pretty hard for me to keep crouching down just so you can cover my eyes, you are so short…" he giggled, "Just trust me Mercedes, I promise I won't peek!"_

_"Well, it doesn't matter Samson, cos we're here now,"_ she squealed, taking her tiny hands away from his eyes and clapped excitedly.

Sam looked around confused, "_w-we aren't anywhere different Mercedes?!" _he spun around realizing they were still in the same place, at their quiet spot by the river. Sam was puzzled "_W-what?" _he said throwing his arms out and shrugging his shoulders.

Mercedes and Sam had been trudging around for at least 10 minutes. Sam was sure it must have been some fantastic surprise.

Mercedes chuckled_, "I was just pulling your leg, here's my surprise!"_ She smiled and pointed to the picnic blanket situated in front of them underneath the usual tree she sat. Upon the blanket sat a Chantilly laced table cloth and upon the cloth was a small vase of purple violets, a picnic basket and a large wine bucket filled with Mercedes mothers strawberry wine coolers.

_"Wow this looks really great Mercedes, thank you!"_ Sam beamed, and then scratched his head, "_what was all the secretive blind folding stuff about then?"_

_"That was just for dramatic effect_…" she chuckled, "_It would have been boring if I just said, oh look, I made a picnic and there it is!" _She chortled.

Sam shook his head and snickered, _"you're a riot and a half Mercedes Jones."_

They both sat down under the large oak tree beside the picnic basket.

_"Oh let's say grace_ _Sam!" _Mercedes smiled raising her hands to pray.

_"A…hmm,"_ Sam agreed.

Mercedes closed her eyes and sent up a prayer of thanks. Then she opened them again and smiled, "_Samson,_ _I just wanted to say thank you so much for giving me riding lessons. Its been two fabulous weeks, and I just love it. I just needed to say thank you."_

Then Mercedes raised her hand, "_Oh and before I forget, I brought some thing for Charlie_." Mercedes rummaged through her satchel and pulled out a brown paper bag.

_"Samson is Charlie allowed sugar?" _she queried.

Sam smiled, "_I think he would like that!"_

_"Good!" _she grinned, "_I'll give it to him soon!"_

She sat the brown paper bag beside the picnic basket then opened the basket to reveal a myriad of delicacies, Fried chicken, corn bread, mashed potatoes and gravy, biscuits and strawberries.

_"Mercedes…"_ Sam gasped, _"This is wonderful, I love it!"_

Mercedes smiled, _"Your welcome Samson."_

_"Oh, Mercedes it must have taken you a long time to prepare this?"_ Sam asked, grabbing a strawberry.

_"No, it took me no time at all,"_ she snickered_, "but I'm gonna be paying for it for the next month or so!"_

_"What do you mean?"_ Sam inquired.

_"I have to do extra chores for this meal, that's the only way my mom would cook it!"_ Mercedes stated, eating a strawberry too.

_"W-what?" _Sam smiled, _"your mom made this for me? She doesn't even know me!"_

_"No sorry Sam, she didn't make it specifically for you…"_ Mercedes giggled, _"I just told her I had to prepare a special lunch for a friend and asked if she could help me prepare it. I never ended up doing a thing at all actually, cos my mom knows I can't even boil water." "Oh…" _Mercedes smiled the biggest smile ever and proudly raised the punnet of strawberries, "_but I did pick these strawberries!"_

Sam giggled as he saw how obviously chuffed she was with the strawberries then he laughed, "_you can't even boil water?!"_

_"Nah, I'm really useless…"_ she stated popping another strawberry in her mouth_, "as a matter of fact I almost burnt the house down boiling water."_

Sam bit his lip trying to stop his laughter.

Mercedes offered Sam a drumstick and took one herself and began chomping on it, "_You know Samson…"_ she continued, waving the drumstick as she spoke_, "it's not funny!"_ Mercedes looked at him seriously, _"how would you like to go through life knowing your future family would probably die of starvation or worse, thirst, because their mother burns all their food and water?"_

Sam almost choked on his fried chicken_, "you are not serious Mercedes?"_

Mercedes looked at him quiet concerned, her brows furrowed.

Sam tried to mask his obvious desire to laugh.

_"M-mercedes, y-you a-are dam well serious!"_ he stammered between obvious chuckles.

_"Look Samson, this really is a serious matter." _

Sam sat up and swallowed his pent up amusement, and tried so hard to understand her dilemma.

_"Maybe I can teach you? I've been cooking since I was 5 years old, I love it!"_ Sam proudly stated.

_"Oh my Sam, that would be super!"_ Mercedes smiled.

_"Hey you never called me Samson!"_ Sam looked at her quite puzzled.

"_Yeah well, now that I know you can cook I have to change your name again,"_ She beamed.

Sam chuckled. The first week, he had known Mercedes his name was Sam, another week it was Samuel, mainly because that was Sam's real name. The following week and every subsequent week it had changed to Samson.

_"Why do you call me Samson?"_ Sam furrowed his brow and looked at her intently.

_"After that guy from the bible!"_ she stated.

_"Oh…" _Sam scratched his head_, "but didn't he go blind and then die after pushing all that stuff on him?"_

_"Yep!" Mercedes grinned._

_Soo? _

_"Well, he was tough as nails, just like you. But now I know you can cook, well…that adds a new dimension to things,"_ She gazed off in wonderment.

Sam chuckled and shook his head, _oh my gosh, she is just too much!_

_"Sammy…yeah Sammy"_ she smiled, "_that's your new name!"_

_"I think I like Samson better,"_ Sam chortled, grabbing a plate and filling it up with all the delicious food he could. _"And since we're giving each other names…your name is…Mercy."_

_"Mercy?"_ Mercedes smiled, "_I like that name, but why Mercy Sammy?_

_"Well…"_ he grinned; "_Because…Lord have Mercy on anyone who tries your cooking!"_ he chuckled.

Mercedes grimaced at first then laughed with him, slapping him playfully on the arm. She then smiled, stood up, collected the brown paper bag, strolled up to Charlie and began feeding him the sugar cubes. Then she gently patted his mane and kissed him on his nose. Mercedes wore a simple white cotton wrap around dress which hugged her curves beautifully; her long dark hair fell delicately down her back and over her shoulders. She looked so beautiful.

Sam smiled to himself, as he watched Mercedes and the scene he knew would be forever imprinted in his memory. _Sammy?!_ He grinned. I think I could get use to that name, "_Sammy and Mercy"_ he whispered.

…..

_"Hey sweet mama, I'm gonna sit by the window, is that alright?"_

Mercedes smiled and waved him on.

_"No I am!"_ Finn interrupted

_"Oh c'mon brother I get plane sick_," Artie grimaced, then cried, "_race you for it, Sasquatch!"_

_"Whatever, it's still mine,"_ Finn chuckled as Artie blocked Finn with his chair and made a beeline down the aisle of the Plane both trying desperately to beat each other to the treasured spot.

_"Ha…your too slow Finney boy, cos I'm just too nimble!_" Artie chortled as he quickly blocked Finn once again and slid into the vacant chair with the best view in the pew.

_"You two are so silly, anyone would think you were 7 not 27 year olds,"_ she giggled.

Mercedes slid into the seat next to Finn and began to buckle her belt.

_"Seattle is gonna be awesome!"_ Finn smiled, "_I haven't been on a holiday for ages."_

_"You deserve this Finney, even though it's kind of a working holiday, I can't wait to see Kurt,"_ Mercedes smiled, placing a hand gently on his.

_"Hell yeah…"_ Finn cheered, _"I can't wait either!"_

_"Well never mind Kurt, I can't wait to find me a hot chicky babe there,"_ Artie grinned, then looked at Mercedes and winked, "_unless the hot chicky babe sitting next to you Finney changes her mind and agrees to marry me."_

_"I already told you Art, 20 years, if we have no one, then we get married in 20 years' time,"_ she giggled rolling her eyes.

_"Yes!"_ Artie cheered, "_c'mon 47, c'mon 47,"_ he willed, closing his eyes and crossing his fingers, "_that's me Finney boy…" _Artie nudged Finn in the ribs,_ "that's where I picture myself in twenty years' time, coming home to my beautiful wife, Mrs Mercedes Abram's,"_ Artie wriggled his eyebrows and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

_"You're a dreamer Artie!"_ Finn chuckled.

Mercedes smiled, listening to her friends antics, adjusted her chair and closed her eyes as visions of yesteryear flooded her mind.

…..

_10 years before_

_"My names Artie, Artie Abram's, and this is my friend Finn,_ _Finn Hudson!"_

_"Nice to meet you,"_ Mercedes smiled, shaking Arties and then Finns hands.

_"How long have you been working here for Mercedes?"_ Artie smiled, eying the strawberries as they moved along the conveyor belt.

_"Oh we've been here a few weeks now; my parents rent a cottage over there_." She pointed to the east side of the strawberry field. Mercedes discarded a couple of strawberries that were not the adequate size and collected a number which looked ready to be packaged.

_"Well_ _Finn and I are trying to make some extra pocket money for Christmas break,_ _we're going skiing," _Artie chuffed whilst he busily sorted and then collected a few strawberries and placed them in a punnet.

Mercedes smiled at Artie, "_you ski?" _

_"Yep_,"Artie smiled, wrapping another completed package of strawberries

_"And what about you Finn?" _Mercedes turned to Finn and smiled.

_"Uh…um…I," _Finn choked. He dropped a number of strawberries and tried desperately to collect them.

_"Don't mind him,"_ Artie chuckled "_old Sasquatch here has a crush on you so he's gonna be pretty incoherent for a few weeks," _he chuckled then added_, "however sweet mama, I already told him you and I are getting married so there ain't no use in him gettin all sweet on you,"_ he grinned and wriggled his eyebrows trying to be seductive but failing miserably.

Mercedes cocked an eyebrow_, "what on earth are you talking about?"_

Artie smiled and winked, "_you know…you and me sweetness, you know?!" _and winked again.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and chuckled.

It was the first time Mercedes had meet Artie and Finn. Artie seemed cocky, but harmless, and Finn seemed, well, Mercedes wasn't quite sure at that time. But that was the day they became like three peas in a pod.

…

_"Excuse me ma'am, would you like some wine_," Mercedes woke out of her reverie, "_would you like a wine ma'am?"_

_"Oh yes please,"_ Mercedes smiled.

_"We have a large range ma'am, is there anything, you would like in particular?" _The tall brunette air hostess smiled.

_"Do you have wine coolers?"_ Mercedes grinned.

_"Yes we have peach, apple or strawberry_."

_"I'll take straw- oh no, apple thank you,"_ Mercedes replied.

Mercedes took a sip of the cool wine and smiled as she watched her dear friends sleep. Arties head resting comfortably on Finns shoulder.

Mercedes smiled as the cool liquid slid down her throat; _hmm_ she chuckled closing her eyes and thought, _apple blossoms._

…..

_10 year before_

The pink blossoms scattered beneath the old apple tree blanketed the ground. It looked so gorgeous and so picturesque in the early morning light. Suddenly, a faint whisper from high up in the tree, shattered the morning air.

_"Pist, get a move on Sammy, I can't wait up in this dam apple tree for ever!"_ Mercedes cried, trying her best to whisper.

Sam slid through his window onto the roof and up onto the branch of the apple tree.

_"What took you so long?"_ Mercedes frowned.

"_Well I had to look good_," Sam whispered and then chuckled.

Mercedes rolled her eyes at Sam's comment and then descended down the apple tree.

_"Careful Mercy you might fall,"_ Sam cautioned her placing his hand gently on her arm,

Mercedes stumbled and almost fell as the touch of his hands sent waves of electricity through her body.

Mercedes hit his hand away, _"I'm fine!"_ she chuckled.

Mercedes had grown accustomed to Sam Evans touch, but it still totally freaked her out. She was kind of glad she could ride Charlie by herself now because all those lessons were doing her head in being so close to Sam. She was sure she would die if they had to continued staying in such close proximity to each other; the feelings were just too overwhelming. She had to have more cold showers than ever with those close quarter riding lessons. _Friend!_ _Mercedes, he's just a friend! _she willed herself each time.

_"I got up here pretty well Evans, so I can get down pretty well too,"_ She chortled.

Sam chuckled as he watched Mercedes, descend from the tree in a beautiful saffron floral dress which came to her knees, she wore light makeup and light pink lip-gloss. She completed the ensemble with over-sized cowboy boots. She looked so beautiful as the early morning sun licked her soft dark hair and her brown doe like eyes. _Gosh she is so lovely_ Sam thought. As his hand met her arm the familiar feeling enveloped him, _oh Sam_ he gulped, _she's gonna be the death of you. _

Sam was also glad that he didn't have to help Mercedes ride anymore, well kind of glad, he loved being near her to tell the truth, but he couldn't hide his obvious desire for her as he fumbled and choked each time their bodies touched. Sam began to go into slow motion Mercedes love mode as he watched her descend, but then snapped, _Stop it Evans stop it! Think of something, anything else!_

At that Sam found the perfect distraction as he eyed her boots and chuckled, "_whose boots do you have on Mercy?"_

"_My brothers,"_ she chuckled, "_I couldn't wear my heels climbing the tree, now could I? shesh!"_ she chuckled rolling her eyes as her feet touched the ground.

Mercedes watched Sam descend and giggled, _"C'mon Sammy slow coach!_"

When his feet hit the earth, they quickly turned and ran to Mercedes car which was situated a quarter of a mile down the road.

Sam looked at his watch and said, "_its 6 o'clock in the morning now; we should get there at 9 o'clock."_

Mercedes smiled as they jumped into the vehicle_, "Humboldt, Tennessee here we come!"_ she cheered as they made their way down the dusty track.

_"I got a picnic basket in the back ready for the journey,"_ Mercedes smiled, "_help yourself if you didn't have any breakfast."_

Sam turned toward the back seat and grabbed the hamper.

_"Hmm this looks nice,"_ he smiled grabbing a sandwich.

_"Look Sammy!"_ she turned grimacing at Sam, _"you should have just told your grandparents you were coming to the festival with me."_

_"Nah, cos if I did they would make me stay home, they would pack a fit knowing we are going all the way to Humboldt. Anyways, I wrote them a note saying I'd be back later so they won't mind."_ Sam shrugged, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

_"Gosh Sammy you are so gutless…"_ she chuckled rolling her eyes, "_I feel terrible taking you now."_

_"Don't Mercy, I wanted to come,"_ Sam smiled.

_"Hmmm…I don't know Sammy, I think I should take you back."_

_"No Mercy! It will be fine. I just want to spend the day with you before-"_

_"Yeah, I know…"_Mercedes said solemnly, _"b-but we won't dwell on that,"_ Mercedes smiled, _"let's just have a great day,"_ she smiled placing her hand on his. Then cheered, "_Humboldt Tennessee here we come!"_

It was coming to the end of the Strawberry season and Mercedes and Sam decided to go to the Strawberry Festival in Humboldt. They couldn't wait. The carnival had come to Humboldt and Mercedes and Sam were eager to enjoy what little time they had together.

As they reached Humboldt they smiled as they saw large banners and giant sized strawberry pontoons littering the streets, they had arrived just in time as the locals prepared for the strawberry float parade.

Mercedes and Sam parked the car and made their way toward the event. _"Wow this is amazing!"_ Mercedes smiled and watched eagerly as float after float made their way down the main street of town led by a number of high school bands. Sam and Mercedes enthusiastically ran down the road trying to keep up with the floats. The atmosphere was most joyous indeed and Mercedes and Sam enjoyed every second of it.

After watching the parade, Sam and Mercedes made their way to the lot where the carnival stood. Sam played a few of the sideshow games and won a large soft toy for Mercedes at the shooting range booth. Food galore which pertained to Strawberries filled the gleeful setting, strawberry Cotton candy, strawberry popcorn, strawberry pie and anything one could make from strawberries was definitely there. Mercedes and Sam rode on every ride available and rode the tilt n whirl 4 times. As the day wore on Sam noticed a flyer for the strawberry dance at a local farm. As they entered the property it looked like your typical ranch, the large red barn loomed menacingly in the distance. On entering though, the scene was a sight to behold. The barn had been transformed into a beautiful picturesque setting. Thousands of small tea lights lined the walls and fell majestically along the ceilings. Small tables dressed with white table cloths, candles and red roses were dotted throughout the venue. The hay bales which littered the venue set the scene.

Mercedes gasped, _"This is so beautiful Sammy,"_ taking his hand as she took in their surroundings. Just then the line dance began and Mercedes and Sam joined the happy throng. Sam was a very good line dancer. Mercedes didn't have a clue but it didn't take her long to catch on. Sam and Mercedes laughed and joked with many a local and it is fair to say they made many fast friends that day. After a couple of hours line dancing Mercedes and Sam sat exhausted at a table.

_"I'm so glad I came today,"_ Sam grinned.

_"Yeah, what a lovely day Sam!"_ Mercedes smiled, drinking her strawberry wine cooler.

Knowing time had caught up on them they both looked at their watches.

"_We better go Sam,"_ Mercedes huffed.

_"Yeah,"_ Sam groaned.

Sam stood to go. Suddenly, the atmosphere changed as the lights dimmed and only the flickering to the tea lights illuminated the dance floor.

Sam smiled his famous half smile as the tune of the song _strawberry wine_ began. Sam had heard it before, well a hundred times before actually. He had deemed it their song two weeks into their friendship, but never had the words meant so much as at this moment, here with Mercy.

**_He was working through college on my grandpa's farm  
I was thirsting for knowledge and he had a car  
Yeah, I was caught somewhere between a woman and a child  
When one restless summer we found love growing wild_**

_"Gosh this sounds like a nice song don't you think Sammy?" _Mercedes smiled listening to the words_. _

_"Dance with me Mercy?"_ Sam held out his hand, his half grin beaming back at her.

"_We better go Sam…"_ Mercedes smiled_, "it's 8 o'clock and we have a long trip home and frankly I think I should have worn my brothers boots cause these strappy shoes are killing me. I honestly don't think I can dance anymore Sam_," she chuckled, re adjusting the strap of her shoe.

**_On the banks of the river on a well beaten path  
It's funny how those memories they last  
Like strawberry wine and seventeen  
The hot July moon saw everything  
My first taste of love oh bittersweet  
Green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine_**

Sam was a little despondent at her reply but perseverance was his middle name so he asked again, _"Mercedes will you please do me the honour of having this dance?"_

By now Mercedes had taken in the words of the song, her eyebrows furrowed at first. And then in the next instant her eyes widened_, "oh my Sam, this story sounds familiar," _she chuckled.

**_I still remember when thirty was old  
And my biggest fear was September when she had to go  
A few cards and letters and one long distance call  
We drifted away like the leaves in the fall_**

Sam had been waiting throughout the day to have a reason to be close to Mercedes but she definitely had him in the friend zone all day. Sam bit his bottom lip and thought,_ it's now or never Sammy,_ and without a second thought he lifted Mercedes up and pulled her arms around his neck and held her tight around her waist, literally sweeping her off her feet.

_"S-sam what are you doing?"_ Mercedes gasped.

_"Well, I wanna dance with you and I figured since your feet hurt I will carry you instead," _his hands held fast around her waist, her dainty feet not even touching the ground. They were so close, so intimate there was barely room for the pair of them to breath.

**_But year after year I come back to this place  
Just to remember the taste_**

_"Mercy," _he whispered in her ear, pulling her close to him_, "I've been wanting to do this all day…and I've wanted to tell you something all day too," _Sam hesitated and then continued_, "I think, n-no I know...I'm in love with you Mercy!" _

**_Of strawberry wine and seventeen  
The hot July moon saw everything  
My first taste of love oh bittersweet  
Green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine_**

Mercedes was shocked at first but could only see love in his green pools. Mercedes looked deeply into his eyes and then whispered, "_Oh Sammy I think…no I know...I'm in love with you too." _

The electricity which filled the air was incredible. Sam pulled Mercedes closer still. His plump lips inched closer to hers. Sam's lips grazed hers and then tenderly and softly their lips wistfully traced each other. Sam deepened the kiss and Mercedes received it willingly, their connection only broken for their need to breathe.

**_The fields have grown over now  
Years since they've seen the plow  
there's nothing time hasn't touched  
Is it really her or the loss of my innocence  
I've been missing so much_**

Sam lifted her higher, and rested his forehead on hers, closing his eyes teardrops slowly escaped trickling down his cheek. "_Mercy,"_ he breathed looking into her doe like eyes again, _"I don't want you to leave me!"_

_"Sammy I don't want to leave_," she breathed, tears clouding her large brown orbs.

Sam held onto Mercedes for dear life, he didn't want this evening to end. He didn't want the strawberry season to end because he knew Mercedes would have to leave. Sam and Mercedes held each other clutching desperately as tears mingled and the words from the song drifted through them.

**_Like strawberry wine and seventeen  
The hot July moon saw everything  
My first taste of love oh bittersweet  
Green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine_**

"_I love you Mercy,"_ Sam whispered, his arms holding her in desperation, afraid to let her go.

_"I love you Sammy,"_ Mercedes breathed, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck.

**_Strawberry wine  
Strawberry wine_**

From that day on, Mercedes and Sam knew that this was their song. As they returned home in comfortable and loving silence, Mercedes and Sam entwined hands, revelling in the moment, but afraid to speak of the future. Right now they were together. And for now, that was enough.

….

_"Hey, welcome back…here we are in Seattle with Ellen on the road and we have something special for you,"_ Ellen DeGeneres smiled into the camera and then stood.

_"Ladies and gentlemen this man really needs no introduction, but, I'll give it to you anyway, he is currently one of the most successful country solo artists to date. He has won 7 Grammy awards and numerous other awards, his albums have gone quadruple platinum, he is currently starring in the beautiful movie Lonesome Road which is currently in theatres now and to make it worse he is a total hotty. So without further ado Ladies and gentlemen…my dear friend Mr Sam Evans!"_

Sam jumped out as the song Strawberry Wine played. The audience screamed, women and men alike cried.

Sam waltzed out onto the stage and breezed right into Ellen's Arms, the both of them danced, then Sam twirled her around and dipped her as the song finished.

Ellen laughed as Sam kissed her chastely on the lips, and then gently lifted her up. The audience screamed, Ellen applauded and motioned for Sam to take a seat.

As she positioned herself comfortably in her own chair, the audience continued to stand and to applaud.

Sam smiled, took off his Stetson, brushed his hand through his blonde hair and looked out into the audience. "_Thank you!"_ he humbly smiled, then stood and bowed before them. Ellen motioned them to take a seat and smiled.

"_So Mr Evans you're finally here! On my show,"_ Ellen smiled.

Sam smiled, _"yep!"_ and then winked.

Ellen blushed, "_you know you do that to me all the time_," Ellen looked toward the studio audience. _"He's such a player,"_ the audience screamed as Ellen shook her head.

_"Ok Sam can I call you Sam or should I call you Mr Evans?"_ She laughed.

"_Don't pretend you don't know me,"_ he grinned, "_you can call me anything you want," _he smiled.

The crowd roared.

_"Anything? Really?"_ she grinned, "_what if I called you something entirely inappropriate."_

_"You wouldn't because you know I love you as much as you love me,"_ Sam grinned.

Ellen stared out into the audience eyes wide opened and chortled, "_How many people in the audience would love to hear that from Mr Sam Evans."_

Everyone in the audience threw their hands up and chanted Sam's name.

Ellen stood and placed her hands on her hips and laughed, "_Hey calm down already. Anybody think we have some great star in here or something," _She looked out into the audience lifted her shoulders and strutted her stuff walking like a top model contestant across the stage.

Everyone hooted. Sam sat on the side watching her antics and was in fits of laughter.

Finally she sat down, and smiled, _"honestly Sam it's great to have you here."_

_"It's a privilege to be here,"_ He grinned.

"_This is your first talk show; you have never been on a talk show before!"_ Ellen smiled.

_"Nope, and yes it is my very first talk show."_

_"World exclusive…on Ellen!"_ she smiled looking at the camera. _"I know you have said numerous times that you don't do talk shows. You have turned down so many and here you are…I was so happy when you agreed to be on my show, I am so thankful,"_

_"Well you know I love you so...I had too,"_ he shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

Ellen grinned; _"you are such a smooth operator,"_ she chuckled.

Sam and Ellen chatted for a while about his upcoming movie and his latest concert tours, and then it came to a break. Ellen and Sam took off their microphones. The makeup assistant entered and retouched their make up as Sam and Ellen spoke. "_Ok I am going to ask you about strawberry wine, you up for that Sam?" _She smiled.

_"Yeah I'll be fine," _Sam half grimaced rubbing his hands through his blonde locks.

_"They don't have to you know Sam_," Ellen whispered.

Ellen had known Sam for a few years and they were very good friends. He would stay at her home when he found time and Ellen knew also the significance of that song and about Mercedes Jones.

_"It's ok, truly. People have been asking for years about it and besides I hope she will call me after this,"_ Sam smiled, then apprehensively queried, "_Y-You're not gonna mention Mercy's name are you?"_

_"No Sam I would never do that. Thank you so much for this interview Sam_," Ellen grinned.

_"Well…as long as it helps you and maybe helps me in the process, I'm happy to do it for a friend." _he chortled_._

Ellen smiled and hugged him. Sam took stock of himself preparing for the questions as the stage hands buzzed around.

_"And action!"_ the director called.

"We're here with Sam Evans the greatest thing since slice bread," Ellen smiled.

Sam grinned.

_"So the question so many fans have been asking, are you married, single engaged or what?_ She queried.

_"Single!"_

The audience screamed

_"The song strawberry wine, what is the significance of it or is it significant, or is it that you just like wine or something?" _Ellen chortled.

Sam laughed, "_Well before I answer that, can you just tell me why you played that song of all things when I entered? I was looking forward to a bit of Chris Browne or something like that to show off my moves"._ He chuckled.

_"I've seen you dance Sam and frankly I want people to continue thinking highly of you," _she grinned.

Sam laughed.

_"So… Like strawberry wine? Tell us about it!"_

Sam paused for a minute, sat up nervously in his chair smiled and looked at Ellen_, "Well, um he began, it's actually a song originally sung by Deana Carter." _The crowd applauded. _"Yep…"_ Sam looked toward the crowd and joined their applause. "_And it became a song which is pretty much engraved in my heart."_ The audience awed. Tears glossed over Sam's green eyes. Ellen moved toward him and gently placed her hand on his and whispered, "_we don't need to go on Sam."_

_"Its ok,"_ he whispered then perked up.

_"Yeah it's pretty much dedicated to someone I loved and still love very much,"_ Sam sighed.

"_Wow, that's gorgeous,"_ Ellen beamed.

Ellen could see Sam was struggling and decided to kill his struggle with humor.

_"Is it your mom? You know I love my mom and I'm gonna dedicate a song to her and sing it all over the world like forever too,"_ She giggled.

Sam grinned, and glared gratefully at his friend rubbing the nape of his neck and then replied, _"ah…no although I do love my mom very much."_

_"Girl friend?"_

_"Yeah my ex-girlfriend_," he sighed and Sam began to fidget.

Ellen quickly interjected_. "Oh….So she dumped your ass!"_

Sam laughed thankful again, and shook his head.

"_You know that's a beautiful song."_

_"Yeah,"_ he bashfully replied, "_like her_", he blushingly peered toward the audience through his bangs.

The audience screamed.

_"Do you want to say anything to her while you're here Sam she could be listening? Look into that camera and send your message?_ Ellen grinned.

_"Nah its fine."_

_"C'mon Sam! _She huffed.

_"Oh um ok which one…What this one, this one? _He looked confused.

_"Yeah…That one and action"_ she laughed

"_Um what am I supposed to say," _Sam stumbled looking at Ellen.

"_Don't talk to me, talk to the camera! shesh,"_ Ellen yelled rolling her eyes.

_"Ah yeah," _he brushed his blonde hair from his eyes_, "um yeah darling…I love you and always will, can you please just call me, please. Or get in touch with me somehow," _he smiled. "_Please!"_

Ellen soon pushed him aside and said, "_Or tweet me, or… or call my show because you really need to put this man out of his misery. Truly…I mean truly," _she looked directly in the camera and smirked.

Sam laughed.

Ellen laughed and hugged her dear friend, _"Thank you so much for being on the show. Ladies and gentlemen, Mr Sam Evans!"_ she stood and the audience stood to applaud him. Sam stood, bowed, and gave Ellen a warm hug.

_"Thank you Sam,"_ Ellen smiled.

_"Well if she rings me it will be me thanking you,_" he winked.

_"Well then when you two are married I want exclusive wedding photos._

"_You got it!" _Sam winked.

_"Fingers crossed Sam_," Ellen smiled crossing her fingers.

Sam crossed his fingers, "_yeah fingers crossed."_ Then Sam wrapped his arms around Ellen and took her in for a warm embrace once more.

Entering the green room Puck high fived Sam and cheered, "_whoa that was awesome and that shout out to Mercedes was so touching,"_ he pouted his lips and pretended to weep.

"_Shut the hell up Puck,"_ Sam playfully hit Puck on his arm and chuckled,

_"Right Sam, we're off to Kurt's for his party._ _You ready to go Sam?" _Puck smiled throwing an arm around his friend.

_"Yep, I'm more than ready!"_ Sam cheered and secretly thought, _I'm gonna see you soon Mercedes Jones, soon Mercy._

But little did Sam know it would be much sooner than he had ever anticipated.

* * *

**_I hope that was OK? sorry for any mistakes. Please review :) Blessings and goodness always. :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello Everyone again..yes another update I'm trying to samcedes it up because I hate the travesty of Glee season here we go again. Will endeavor to bring out chapter 4 just before that stupid show airs in the states...to give people some samcedes!**_

**Thanks to Tara...my writer in crime...you are BEAUTIFUL.**

**To all our guest reviewers and reviewers, thank you so, so much for your fabulous reviews, you are all FABULOUS!**

**To all our readers, favoriters and other ters, you are MAGNIFICENT.**

**To my fellow samceder's at this most saddest time...will you please just stop watching Glee and read all the fab stories on Fan-fic because there are hundreds...lol!**

Disclaimer: Own no character or song or anything like that stuff.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Strawberry Wine**

_10 Years Before_

_"You will write to me aye Mercy?"_

_"Yes, I will Sammy and you will write to me too Sammy?"_

_"Yes Mercy, every day!"_

_"Oh no, I just realized, I don't know where I'll be Sammy so you will have to wait till I send you the address!"_

_"Ok Mercy,"_ he smiled and kissed her on her cheek

Sam and Mercedes sat on Charlie as the sun began to set over the horizon. They had been riding around the ranch for much of the day and spent the remainder of it at their spot by the river bank. Sam's heart was heavy, it was the end of summer, the end of the strawberry season and they were going in separate directions, not knowing when they would see each other. But Sam made up his mind that no matter what he would write her everyday even if he did not know where she might be.

Sam's mother had come to collect Sam. She loved Mercedes as soon as she met her and could not get enough photos of the two of them on Charlie. Mercedes fare welled Sam's grandparents, who had grown accustomed to this young girl who had stolen their grandsons heart and even joked about their knowing about Sam and Mercedes '_secret'_ trip to Humboldt.

Mercedes family were leaving that evening to a new destination. They were a transient lot, depending mainly on the meager income of what the differing fields had to offer to supplement their father's job as a ranch hand. Mercedes hated moving all the time, but it taught her to appreciate the small things in life. She saved as much as she could each season to help pay for her future in college. Something her parents desperately wanted for her to pursue. They never wanted their daughter to struggle the way they had.

Now here they were, at the same spot, down by the river that they met a few months ago, bidding farewell.

_"I have to go now Sam,"_ Mercedes smiled, holding his hands.

_"I love you Mercy."_

_"I love you Sammy."_

_"We will see each other again, won't we?"_ Sam sadly whispered

_"Yes Sammy, somehow we will."_

She took him into a deep embrace. Their lips traced each other as sentiments of love fell with each breath.

Mercedes finally pulled away, with tears in her eyes she whispered, _"I love you Sammy,"_ then ran to Charlie and patting his mane, "_I love you Charlie_,_ take care of Sammy for me please," _she whispered and walked to the waiting row boat.

Sam stood on the shore, tears falling from his eyes and upon the sandy banks. Raising his arm Sam waved forlornly to the woman he loved. As tears clouded his vision, he cried, _"I love you Mercy."_

Sam watched intently as Mercedes rowed off into the distance, with tears in her eyes. He then watched as she pulled the vessel to shore and waved once more to Sam and blew him a kiss. His heart broke when she disappeared up the broken path towards an unsure future.

.…

_"Ok Sammy what do you prefer tonight, blonde, brunette or red head, or all of the above_," Puck chuckled in the back of the limousine grabbing himself a scotch.

Sam smirked and waved Pucks comment away. They were on their way to Kurt's home for Kurt's huge fashion launch. All the who's who of Hollywood and Seattle would be there. But today Sam didn't want to attend. He would rather have stayed home that night because for some reason he could not shake Mercedes from his mind. All day he constantly thought about her, which was not unusual, but the feeling he had today was the feeling of her being near. Sam shook it off and thought of how silly he was becoming in his old age. As they rode to their destination Sam took in the surroundings as they flitted past shops, then homes, and then the countryside peppered his vision as vast empty green fields filled his vision and the soft meandering hills reminded him of days gone by.

….

_10 years before_

"C'mom Evans keep up with the rest!" coach Beastly growled as the footballers made their way around the field for the fiftieth time.

If Sam could, he never wanted to look at another football field again. Running in full uniform really took the breath out of him, but if you are the captain of Riley's football team, running around fifty times was the least one could do.

Sam was in his element, he was handsome, popular, rich, and the captain of riley football team. Everything was at his feet, there for the taking, yet Sam missed Mercedes. It had been two months, and at first he had heard from her almost every other day, but then the letters became few and far between. The last time he had heard from her was when she rang to say happy birthday to his mother, and to share sweet endearments with Sam of course.

But ever since then there was nothing, absolutely nothing. Sam was very upset that he had not heard a word from her, but tried to hide his anger through dedicating himself to his sport and being popular. Popularity had its perks. He could sit anywhere in the cafeteria as people would always move for him. Girls flocked like nothing to be near him, and the amount of free gifts he got just for being him never stopped. Oh it was surely great to be Sam Evans.

As the team finished their final lap they all stretched and groaned happy for their brief reprieve from their grueling schedule. Sam lay on the ground near the bleachers utterly exhausted. Huffing away upon the hard ground, he heard the voice of Kurt Hummel.

"Oh and if you look to your right you will notice that this stand was named after president Lincoln and it is called, _"hang on,"_ a familiar voice interrupted, _"Don't tell us let me guess…it's called the Lincoln stand,"_ she giggled.

Kurt huffed and said, "_yes ma'am you are almost correct…because it's called the president Lincoln stand to be precise,"_ he smirked.

The young lady rolled her eyes and then she giggled… and giggled and giggled.

Sam eyes quickly widened, he sat up, spun around and stood shouting, "_M-Mercy? Is that you?"_

_"Sammy! Sammy?"_ Mercedes screamed a smile strewn across her face.

She jumped two steps at a time down the bleachers.

Sam ran 4 steps at a time up the bleachers throwing his helmet off as he did so.

The two ran into each others arms and held each other so close, arms and hands clutching onto each other for dear life, afraid to let each other go.

_"Sammy!"_

_"Mercy!"_

_"I have so much-"_they both started then laughed.

_"You first Mercy,"_ he smiled holding her hands as tightly as he could.

"_Oh Sammy, I am sorry I haven't been able to write for you lately, I was in the hospital with influenza for a little while there so I've only got discharged yesterday."_

_"Oh Mercy, I am so sorry, if I had of known I would have come and seen you!"_

Sam and Mercedes were caught so caught up in their reunion they did not notice a small crowd had gathered around them, the greatest number being the Cheerio squad.

_"So Sammy boy…"_ came a voice from behind, _"who is this?"_ the slender blonde slid up next to Sam and slipped a hand around his waist.

Sam flinched,_ "t-this is Mercy…I mean Mercedes," _he stammered.

"_Hello Mercedes,_" Quinn offered her hand, _"my name is Quinn,"_ she smirked, "_I'm Sam's girlfriend."_

_"G-girlfriend?"_ Mercedes choked, she thought she was going to pass out.

_"Yeah? Why? Who are you?"_ Quinn frowned looking suspiciously at Mercedes.

Sam looked at Mercedes his eyes full of sadness. When Sam never heard from Mercedes for that month he assumed that she had moved on and so he did too, and flew right into the arms of the most popular girl, Quinn Fabray. It seemed the most popular and logical choice since they both were deemed the most popular students at Riley High.

"_I-I'm_…" Mercedes stammered, "I'm-"

_"An old friend of the families!"_ Sam smiled a smile that did not reach eyes.

_"Oh…"_ Quinn smiled, _"an old friend of the Evans family aye? Well, well,"_ she chortled turning to kiss Sam on the cheek and chimed, "_maybe I'll see you around like never Mercedes,"_ she chuckled as her and her fellow Cheerio's turned and snickered all the way as the exited the venue.

Mercedes let go of Sam's hand and made her way back up the bleachers.

"_M-Mercy p-please, I didn't know you were in hospital, I thought you were done with me…I-" _Sam blurted obviously trembling.

_"Well lucky I'm just an old friend of your families and not some girlfriend!"_ she chortled as tears threatened her brown orbs.

"P-please Mercy…p-please understand, Quinn is like really popular, I couldn't tell her I love you, I will though I-"Sam was shaking, he knew what was going to happen and he was afraid.

With that Mercedes interrupted, _"I don't need any explanation Sam. Have a good life_," and turned to exit.

Sam quickly grabbed her arm and begged, _"Please understand Mercy, please!"_

Mercedes pushed him away and joined the rest of the new students as the toured the campus. Sam mournfully watched as she disappeared from his sight.

…..

Mercedes rummaged through her locker and grimaced as she smelt the familiar cologne of a certain someone she hated at this point in time.

"_What do you want Sam?"_ she groaned not even turning to acknowledge him

_"I want you to call me Sammy,"_ Sam stood behind her, wringing his hands, tears tracing his eyes.

Mercedes collected the books she needed, slammed her locker then walked away.

_"Talk to me Mercy please, it's been two weeks, I'm dying here, please talk to me,"_

_"Oh, do you mean the way you don't speak to me when you are around your friends is it Sam? Or is it the way you ignore me completely as if you never knew me, and yet every other chance when you aren't with them you are hanging around me like a bad smell."_ She screamed. Mercedes never missed a stride, she walked briskly to her class and desperately tried ignoring Sam as he trailed behind her.

_"Look, I'm so sorry Mercy, I'm just trying to sort things out in my head, I love you Mercy, please just talk to me please!"_

Mercedes walked on and raised a hand not even acknowledging him and laughed, _"Please, you don't even know meaning of the word Evans."_

Just then a familiar voice boomed down the hallway

_"MERCEDES!"_ he screamed,

Mercedes stopped in her tracks and looked up, Sam smacked right into her. Mercedes eyes widened as she took in what she saw.

_"FINNEY? Is that you?!"_

Sam looked on bewildered.

Finn ran toward Mercedes, Mercedes dropped her books and ran toward Finn. Finn lifted her up and swung her around in the air and took her into a large embrace.

_"Finney, do you go to this school?"_ She cheered.

_"Yeah, but I've been away a couple of weeks visiting my grandparents in Toronto, Are you here too?_

_"Yeah,"_ she smiled, "_where is Artie, please tell me he comes to this school?"_

_"Yep,"_ he grinned, _"he's the one playing those smooth sounds on the radio."_

_"Get out of here!" _

_No truth Cedes, truth!_

"_OMG, I can't believe it!"_ Mercedes squealed with glee.

By now a large crowd had gathered and the almighty Quinn stepped forward.

_"So you know this loser too aye Finn?"_ Quinn smirked looking at Mercedes.

Finn looked at Quinn with disgust, "_she's a hundred times more the woman you'll ever be,"_ he spat taking Mercedes in his arms.

There were whispers and snickers all around as Quinn looked obviously flabbergasted at Finns response. She grunted and marched off in total disgust.

Mercedes hugged Finn and smiled.

"_C'mon Cedes lets surprise Arty!"_ Finn chortled hugging his friend again.

_"Oh, I've just got to get my books Finn,"_ Mercedes turned to find them.

_"Um here they are Merc- Mercedes, I picked them up f-for you."_ Sam's eyes meet Mercedes and she could see the pain in them.

_"Oh you know Sam too Cedes, he and I play football together,"_ Finn smiled

_"Um yeah, we met some time ago," _Mercedes mumbled looking to the ground.

Mercedes took the books off Sam. Their hands lightly grazed each other and for a second and that same familiar feeling encompassed them. Sam knew she felt it and looked longingly at her hoping she would respond.

_"No, no!_" Mercedes whispered, as she willed those unwanted feelings away.

_"C'mon Cedes,"_ Finn smiled and took her hand. Mercedes turned and looked at Sam briefly then followed Finn down the hallway in search of Artie.

Sam stood down the hallway in abject pain. Mainly because Finn had done everything he should have done that day on the bleachers. Finn was popular too, but it was obvious he thought more highly of Mercedes than he did. He treated her the way that Sam should have treated her. Sam looked on despondently as the two walked hand in hand down the hallway and then out of sight.

…..

_"I hate him,"_ Sam mumbled as he watched Finn and Mercedes chatting closely together in the cafeteria.

_"What was that Sammy?"_ Quinn smiled running her hand along his taut arm.

Sam never heard a word she said but instead mumbled, _"Bloody Hudson,"_ and began stabbing his food with his fork,

Mercedes and Finn then stood and exited the cafeteria.

Sam quickly stood and collected his back pack.

_"Where are you going Sammy?"_ Quinn cried, grabbing his arm

_"Look Quinn, firstly I no one calls me Sammy except for one person and it ain't you so shut up with the Sammy crap, and secondly, I don't want us to go out anymore, hell I didn't want to go with you in the first place. It's over!"_ And then he walked off.

Quinn ran up to him, _"What the hell are you saying? are you saying that we are over?"_

Sam stopped and looked her straight in the eyes, "_Yes it is and don't pretend it's like the end of the world either, cos all we really had was sex. See ya later or never,"_ he groaned and walked off.

Quinn stood there absolutely shattered as snickers and smirks greeted her at every turn. But in true Quinn style she brushed her hands over her Cheerio uniform, saw a young and willing man and saddled up to him, _"buy me lunch handsome,"_ she cheered, _"y-yes please,"_ the eager recipient smiled as they turned and walked back into the cafeteria.

Sam eyed Mercedes as she and Finn parted ways, he followed her down toward the auditorium and snuck into the back. It had been two months since Mercedes had started school and six weeks since she seemed to besty it up with Finn. Sam hated Finn, he hated how he made Mercedes smile, he hated how she laughed at his stupid jokes, he hated everything about him, he hated especially the way he monopolised her time, after school, during school, everyday all day.

Sam sat in the back of the auditorium and watched, he knew Mercedes schedule off by heart now, not that it was the vastest of schedules.

_Mondays, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday – lunch and morning tea with Artie and Finn_

_After school – breadsticks' with Finn or Artie or both_

_Weekends – movies or dinner with Finn, Artie or both_

Tuesday - a quick lunch with Finn and then rehearsal in the auditorium for half an hour.

It was Tuesday today and Sam loved Tuesdays, it was the day he could watch Mercedes sing from her heart. Sam loved to listen to her sing and remembered how they spent many an hour down by the river singing as many songs together as they could muster.

Every Tuesday she would practice her trills and sing the most beautiful songs ever. Sam sat in the back in anticipation.

_Ok harry,_ _we'll sing RESPECT by Aretha Franklin, we'll start from the top,"_ She smiled.

Mercedes began when Harry's phone rang, "_sorry Mercedes can I take this_?"

_"Yeah,"_ she smiled and sat upon the stool at centre stage.

Sam slid deeper in his chair as he watched her from afar. She was to him, the most beautiful woman in the world. If only she would talk to him. If only he hadn't been an ass. Sam replayed every minute in his head of the day on the bleachers. He wished he had of done things differently. Tears fell as he watched Mercedes sit plaintively on the stool. Then she took the microphone and started humming the familiar tune and began singing in accapella.

_He was working in college_

_On my grandpas farm_

_I was searching for knowledge and he had a car…._

When she got to the chorus she closed her eyes and sang with all her might.

_Like strawberry wine 17 _

_The hot July moon saw everything…._

Sam's tears fell relentlessly. He could barely hold his sobbs.

Suddenly Mercedes stopped and stood,

Looking out over the empty auditorium she called, "_Sammy is that you, are you there? Sammy?"_

Sam slinked deeper into his chair.

Mercedes jumped off the stage and headed toward his direction,

Sam slid onto the floor, _"OMG she is gonna kill me!"_ he grimaced, trying to make his way to the exit before she got there.

_"Sammy!" _

Sam stopped and was caught red handed.

_"Um hey Mercy…I mean Mercedes,"_ he smiled rubbing the back of his neck.

_"How long have you been here Sam?"_ She stood tapping her foot, arms folded defiantly.

"_Um not um Mercy I…"_ Sam stammered.

"_Look you really need to stop following me around Sam, you have a girlfriend you know!"_ she moaned.

"_No I-I finished with her,"_ Sam stumbled.

"_What? When?"_ Mercedes frowned at him in unbelief.

_"About half an hour ago,"_ Sam whispered.

_"Oh Sam…"_ not sure what to say she continued, _"Look you really do need to stop following me around and turning up accidently on purpose everywhere we go."_

_"I do not!"_

_"Yes you do,"_ she chuckled, "_let me see, Saturday night we were at the movies."_

_"But you know I love avatar!"_

_"Yeah then what were you doing at James bond with us?" _Mercedes replied looking at him suspiciously.

_"I love James Bond and his mean as gear!"_ Sam smiled.

_"No you don't and nor do I, I just went because Artie likes to think he's James Bond!"_ she growled.

Sam huffed and ran his hand through his hair because he knew it was true.

_"And what about the home show?"_

_"I l-love the home show Mercy,"_ Sam feigned a smile.

_"Don't lie to me; cos I hate it too, we only went because Finn wants to be an architect,"_

Mercedes folded her arms,

_"Ok then!"_ Sam grimaced, "_I just want to be part of your life."_

_"Well stalking certainly isn't the way to do it Sam, it's just creepy!"_

"_Well you won't talk to me!"_ he grimaced.

"_Well do you blame me!"_ Mercedes growled.

Sam shook his head.

_"I'm so sorry Mercy I never wanted to hurt you, I wanted to take it back but it was too late. And now you have Finn and Artie, so-"_

_"So what Sam?"_ Mercedes cried.

_"Look Mercy I love you ok, I'm sorry I'm stalky but I am so in love with you it hurts, I wish I could change things, cos that was the happiest day when I heard your voice from the bleachers. I so w-wish I could have taken things back, I was so happy when I saw you, you don't know how happy I was, and do you know what…I hate Finn…I hate him because he has you, I hate Finn because, because…h-he is a good guy, he did what I should have done, but cos I'm such an Ass I just stuffed everything up,"_ he blurted then he slumped back into a chair and wiped the tears from his eyes.

Mercedes leaned down and knelt beside Sam.

_"You know I love you even though you are a total ass, aye Sammy? And you really shouldn't hate Finn or Artie for that matter because they are my dear friends, even though their feelings are mutual when it comes to you,"_ she giggled, "_but you Sammy, you are my Sammy and you always will be!"_

Sam raised his head and looked into her beautiful brown eyes, _"y-you still love me Mercy?!" _

_"Always Sammy, always"_

Sam leant forward and kissed her tenderly on lips then rested his forehead on hers.

_"I love you Mercy!"_

_"I love you Sammy!"_

…..

_"Here we are, I think it's this house!"_

_"Nah it can't be!"_

_"But this is the address he gave!"_

_"Are you sure Finney…It's huge!"_

_"Hang on let's look at that address again!"_

The three friends walked aimlessly down one of the most plush streets in a remote area of Seattle. They had been dropped off at least twenty minutes ago, but the three friends could not believe their eyes. As they arrived at the double gates they noted an intercom fixed outside the ornately gilded Iron Gate.

_"Ok Artie, push that button!"_ Mercedes instructed, pointing toward the intercom.

_"Why do I have to do it? It could be the wrong house."_

_"Well I don't want to push it,"_ Finn groaned shaking his head.

_"Ok you two are just pathetic, I'll do it then,"_ Mercedes growled pushing them both out of her way.

_"Hello,"_ came the reply from the intercom.

_"Um..ah…hello..um…we-" _Mercedes stuttered.

_"Cedes? Is that you?"_ came a high pitched scream through the intercom.

Artie and Finn smiled,

_"Yeah it's m-me Kurt,"_ Mercedes grinned.

_"Well hell, wait I'll just buzz you in! Where's your car?"_ Kurt queried.

_"We caught a taxi,"_ the three chortled.

_"I'm coming down to get you, won't be a second,"_ Kurt squealed.

The large gates opened and then closed soon after as the three companions entered the complex.

The three stood in wonderment admiring the plush gardens and the giant trees which adorned the long path. Just then Kurt arrived on a golf cart.

_"Hey you three," _he smiled, throw your gear in the back and jump on.

They all gave Kurt a huge hug and quickly loaded up the cart.

_"Oh my Kurt is this your home?"_ Mercedes gaped, looking at the well-manicured lawns as they made their way down the long road to his house.

_"Yeah Cedes, you like? Wait till you get inside!"_ He grinned.

Finn and Artie looked around in a daze. _"This is one seriously ridiculous crib you have Kurt. OMG, we thought you still lived in that apartment down town."_

_"Nah I sold that a long time ago,"_ Blaine and I bought this about a couple of months ago.

_"Just wow!_" Mercedes breathed.

"_Job must be paying well,"_ Artie chortled.

_"Extremely,"_ Kurt smiled as they pulled up to the large steps leading toward his front door, _"I am very lucky everyone loves my designs,"_ Kurt chortled.

Kurt was a renowned fashion designer, not that it concerned Mercedes and company. Fashion was of no interest to them. Blaine was overseas promoting his latest film. They both had achieved all they had dreamed to do.

A young man came out to collect the bags. "_Thanks James, can you please place their luggage in the guest rooms, we are just going to have a little snack and a catch up."_

_"Would you like me to have Chelsea bring the drinks into the drawing room or the veranda_?"

_"Veranda thanks James_," Kurt smiled.

_"As you wish sir,"_ he replied as he quickly grabbed the luggage and began carrying them inside.

Mercedes, Artie and Finn looked knowingly at each other, then looked at Kurt ever so seriously and chortled, _as you wish Sir!_ They then followed Kurt inside, laughing as they entered.

Kurt rolled his eyes_, "you guys will never grow up!"_ he smirked strutting briskly in front of them.

_"Who wants to grow up?"_ Mercedes grinned_, "Then you don't have fun!"_

"Yeah!" Artie agreed, "_we are quite happy living our childish ways, Mercedes owns a law firm that she hates so spends all her days at the bar get it Barr? Pun definitely intended, and Finn owns the bar which Mercedes spends all day in and never gets a holiday, which he hates, and I am an unemployed musician who hangs out at that said bar all day every day which I love, oh unless I have to go shopping for home, which I hate, my mother is such a slave driver,"_ he chortled.

_"I swear you guys are ridiculous you are 27 years of age and everything you do you hate, and Artie when are you shifting out of your mother's home_?"

_"It's my home too!"_ Artie grinned, then added snickering away, _"when I grow up!"_

"One moment there Kurt," Mercedes held up her hand and looked quite concerned, _"we do not hate our jobs... I love it at the bar not the Barr but the bar."_ Mercedes chortled.

Kurt shook his head, "_you guys are gonna be the death of me,"_ he cried and then snickered as their laughter sounded through the entire mansion.

…..

All the who's who of the fashion business and beyond entered Kurt's bustling party. The music pumped throughout the venue as young and old alike enjoyed the cheerful surroundings and the joyful atmosphere.

Sam and Puck entered the large stately home, Puck smiled, "_gosh this ain't too bad aye Sam? it reminds me of your beach house in the Bahamas,"_ Sam never said a word, he just looked around the venue taking in the surroundings.

Suddenly a cry rang through the air,_ "Sam Evans and Noah Puckerman, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!"_ The blonde chortled.

_"Kurt!"_ they cried.

Kurt bounded down the staircase and hugged them warmly.

_"I didn't think you would make it, I thought you have a concert in Tennessee tomorrow night,"_

"_Yeah we do_," Sam smiled, _"so we are catching the redeye tonight_."

"Wow, that's full on," Kurt smiled, _"no rest for the wicked"_

"_And even less for the righteous,"_ Sam whispered despondently.

Puck saw the change in Sam's mood and so did Kurt for that matter. He never meant to say that, but he was so use to hanging around Mercedes it just slipped out.

"Sorry Sam," Kurt grimaced, and then smiled_, "I've got a surprise for you Sam!"_

_"What is it!"_

"_You will see tonight,"_ he cried turning toward the large doorway and opening the doors, the thumping music sounding throughout.

"_Wow, looks like a great party Sam,"_ Puck cheered,

Sam looked downhearted and had so since they arrived at Kurts

_"Hey brother, what's wrong you don't seem to be your cheery self, look how about if I give you first dibs on the sexiest lady here, is that fair brother,"_ he smiled, his arms outstretched.

_"Um I don't feel too great Puck,_ _I think I may pass. I don't know what's wrong with me_.

Sam couldn't get Mercedes out of his mind, not that it was new but this time it was like every second, ever since he stepped foot in Kurt's driveway. Everything resonated Mercedes and he didn't know why, he got the same feeling when he went back to his grandparents' home, he hated to go back there, but he loved his grandparents so went none the less, Sam shrugged the feeling, _it's probably because Kurt is such great friends with her, _he grimaced and sat down in the foyer.

_"You're not coming in Sam?"_

"_No I might just sit here a little,"_ Sam smiled and waved Puck on, "_I'll catch up with you soon."_

As Sam sat there pondering, he heard a little chortle, _"Sam Evans, how are you darling."_

Sam looked up and came face to face with Quinn Fabray.

_"Hey what are you doing here Quinn?"_ Sam smiled

_"Oh, Matt and I were invited to Kurt's launching of his new range so I had to come!"_

Sam smiled_, "I was gonna say, you weren't the best of buddies in high school!"_

Quinn grimaced, "_whatever Sammy."_

Sam glared at her.

_"Sorry for calling you that,"_ she smirked but then giggled_, "you are so sensitive Sam!"_

Sam placed his hands on his knees and looked toward the floor,

_"You're not going in Sam?"_ Quinn grinned.

"_No not yet, not feeling to great!"_

_"Was it after that interview?" _Quinn queried.

_"w-what how would you know, it hasn't been aired yet?"_

_"I know Matt, Matt is the producer for Ellen, hello, look trust me Sam when it does you are gonna have every heffa coming out of the wood works!"_

_"W-what do you mean_?"

"_Well first you never said her name and second, it's a love song so everyone wants it to be them."_

_"Whatever!"_ Sam groaned

_"Yeah, for sure, you're hot, sexy and rich Sam Evans you're gonna have every girl you even batted your eyes at thinking its them."_

Then Quinn moved toward Sam and slid her hand on his chest, _"I bet it's me aye Sam? Remember, when we were 17 on the banks of the river, you know when we, Quinn winked at him,"_

"_W-what Quinn? You don't seriously think it's you do you Quinn…your joking right?"_

Quinn huffed, "_I know it's not me but it was worth a try,"_ she sat dejectedly bedside him. "_I already know its Mercedes."_

Quinn tossed her clutch onto the ground in disgust, _"why does it have to be her Sam,"_ she pouted

_"You already know Quinn, she's the only one for me!"_

_"But what if she's married now with like a million little Finn clones running around,"_ she groaned

Sam flinched, _"that's not even partially funny Quinn!"_ he huffed.

_"Well I guess I better drink my sorrows away, are you gonna join me? We can drink them away together."_

_"Ok, but just as long as you don't try and take advantage of me in my delicate state_," he chuffed

_"Dido Evans."_ she smiled as they entered the venue.

Sam found themselves a seat and the waitress asked them for their orders.

_"Gin and tonic and a_…" Sam turned to Quinn, "_Manhattan please,"_ she cheered

Quinn opened her bag and pulled out a mirror checking her appearance.

Sam looked around and spotted Puck by the pool dancing with a number of young ladies. Sam never had the urge to be with someone that night. All Sam could do was think of Mercedes.

As their drinks arrived, Sam and Quinn smiled and clinked glasses, "_to true love Sam,"_ Quinn smiled,

"_yeah Quinn, to true love."_

…

Finn and Mercedes sat below the counter unloading boxes of beverages into the bottom cupboard. _"Oh my gosh Finny this tenth time we've had to load up the fridge and cupboards, you're gonna make a killing tonight!"_

Finn smiled, _"it's a great night aye Cedes?"_

Mercedes smiled from ear to ear, _"oh yes Finny and gave him a hug!"_

Sam and Quinn quietly made their way to the bar, ready for another round of drinks. They had waited for the waitress to return but there were so many people it was impossible to cater for the crowd. The place was teaming with celebrities who practically stood shoulder to shoulder as the music boomed through the venue.

Believing the bar was unmanned Quinn quietly grimaced, "_what the hell kind of place is this, they don't even have a bar tender?_" and then opened her clutch purse and began rummaging through it.

Mercedes jumped up from underneath the bar and chortled. "_Sorry can I help you?"_ but quickly noticed that no one was actually looking at her. Then her eyes widened and she audibly gasped as she viewed the figures standing before her_, Quinn?_ She grimaced_, and…S-Sam...oh my gosh! It's Sam!_ Mercedes stood gobsmacked, absolutely stunned.

At that moment Sam turned toward the bar_, _his jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he saw the person he had dreamnt about for 10 years standing right in front of him, "_M-Mercy?!"_ He gaped, looking very much like a deer caught in headlights_, "M-Mercy?!"_ Mercedes and Sam were in total shock but were instantly caught up in each other's gaze as the years of the agony of being separated swept before them.

Sam's reverie was short lived as Quinn nudged him; whilst still rifling through her purse, drawing his attention for a split second and said, _"order me a drink Sam!"_ then she finally pulled out a mirror and some lipstick and began reapplying her makeup.

By the time Sam turned back to the bar Finn stood in front of him and Mercedes was gone.

_"Hey Sam, how are you?"_ Finn fidgeted and smiled the fakest smile he could ever muster. Finn hated Sam. Not only because of what happened between Sam and Mercedes when they broke up but because he knew that Sam had Mercedes heart. Finn always loved Mercedes and thought her love was wasted on Sam the idiot Evans.

_"W-what..w-where?!"_ Sam gasped, _I didn't just dream that did I?_ Sam thought, _that wasn't a dam dream was it? _Sam moved to look over the bar, Finn moved to block his view.

_"So well…hey Sam how are you?_ Finn began again trying to divert his attention, then turned to Quinn and sombrely nodded, _"Quinn."_

Quinn nodded back and smirked, "_so this is what you do for a living Finn_" She snickered. _"You're really on top of the world aren't you?"_

Finn sneered at her, ignored her remark, then turned and smiled at Sam awaiting his response.

_"Ah…um…I'm fine thanks Finn!" _Sam looked over the bar again, running a hand through his locks in confusion, but so sure he was not dreaming.

There was just one problem with that thought. Sometimes Sam's reality could not be trusted. There were many times Sam felt he had seen Mercedes, but every time it was just a mirage. _Maybe this was another mirage?_ He thought.

Sam furrowed his brow absolutely puzzled and queried, _"Um..Finn…was that…um…where is…um Mer-"_

Finn interrupted knowing what Sam was about to say. He quickly shook his hand and gulped, _"so you're a big star now Evans?!" _

_"Um…ah…I…um guess so,"_ Sam stumbled. Sam's mind was still stuck on the brief altercation between him and Mercedes, he knew he saw her; he was so sure he saw Mercedes and looked suspiciously at Finn.

Sam needed confirmation that he wasn't crazy, he turned to Quinn and whispered, _"Was I just dreamin or did I see Mercy?"_

_"When did you see her?"_ Quinn queried

"_Just a second ago, she was at the counter,"_ Sam grimaced and scratched his head in confusion.

Quinn looked up, then turned to Sam and smirked, _"all I can see is fuggly Hudson standing in front of us."_

Finn cleared his throat, the bar was bustling with orders from patrons and Finn just wanted to get rid of the two thorns in his side who would not get out of his face_, "A…hmm…Sam, If you want to order your drink you really need to do it now!"_ He groaned rolling his eyes.

_"Oh...um, ok, I'll have a gin and tonic, and Quinn will have a Manhattan," _Sam replied and moved closer to the bar, still eyeing Finn suspiciously.

Afraid that their plan may go awry Finn knew he needed to get rid of Sam quick smart, so he quickly added, _"Go to your seat, I will have someone bring them to you Sam,"_ Finn croaked and feigned a smile once more.

Sam nodded and Quinn smiled in agreement and began to return to their seats. Sam was still apprehensive, and slowly moved from the bar. Sam knew she was somewhere. It can't have been a dream. He could feel her. From the minute he entered Kurt's house he knew, and even now that he could not see her, he could still feel her.

Meanwhile underneath the bar Mercedes sat poised to run. She was crouched in a little ball. She blocked her eyes and her ears trying to prevent anymore Sam Evanness to enter her conscience. He looked as handsome as ever and Mercedes willed herself to erase his beautiful eyes and his luscious lips from her mind. On the other side of the bar Sam reluctantly stepped away and begrudgingly forced his feet to follow Quinn.

Suddenly Sam heard a voice yelling amongst the crowd, "_Hey hot mama!"_ Artie screamed, "_We need two gins, neat and a vodka and lime."_ Then he yelled to Finn realizing Mercedes wasn't there_, "hey where's my diva gone?"_

On hearing that, Sam stopped in his tracks and turned to Quinn, "_look you go to our seats, I just have to do something."_ Sam then spun on his heels and headed toward Artie.

Finn glared at Artie and slyly looked at Sam as he approached the both of them.

_"What brother?"_ Artie grinned, none the wiser, the music pounding around them.

Finn signalled to Artie and mouthed, _shut up!_ He then discreetly pointed to Sam who was now hot on their heels.

_"Hello Artie,"_ Sam chortled, "_nice to see you again_," he feigned.

Arties eyes widened and then growled, _"Oh S-Sam…W-what the hell are you doing here, don't you have some big concert or bimbo to play?!"_

_"Well that's no _way_ to greet an old friend," _Sam smirked.

As Sam moved toward the both of them, he quickly veered off, slipped onto the mahogany counter, jumped over to the other side, and ducked underneath it.

Finn screamed, "_What the hell are you doing?"_ and then huffed knowing their plan had gone awry.

Sam saddled up beside Mercedes as a mischievous grin encompassed him. Mercedes looked a comical sight huddled under the bar with her eyes closed and fingers in her ears. As she sat there, feeling a presence beside her, she knew immediately that it was Sam.

_No Mercedes, he is not sitting right next to you! No he is not looking at how ridiculous you look right now, _she tried to convince herself.

Mercedes wanted to believe that she was dreaming but she knew she was caught red handed, hiding from her ex-boyfriend at a random party under the counter of a bar.

Sam bowed his head and took in the feeling he had at that moment. Here he was, next to the woman he loved, the woman he had been dreaming of for 10 long dam years. He laughed and blushed as he took her in. She looked so beautifully ridiculous huddled there and smelt deliciously delectable, Sam thought.

Mercedes opened one eye then both her eyes and turned to Sam seated next to her._ "S-Sam!"_ she smiled and then apprehensively turned toward him, "S-sorry Sam I um…"

Sam crossed his arms and feigned anger, but he knew that he was the total opposite, Sam was ecstatic, he wanted to kiss her. She was still as beautiful as ever, and he just wanted to kiss her. They sat there in silence for at least one minute.

_"Are you gonna say hello at least Mercy,"_ Sam whispered, looking wistfully at her through his blonde locks.

_"Um..I…yeah um, hi Sammy!" _She bashfully whispered, but in her mind she was saying,_ hell to the nah, nah, nah…this cannot be happening, it cannot. Be. happening!_

Sam moved closer toward her. Sam wanted to scoop her up in his arms and take her away but he knew that she was probably still angry at him.

Mercedes mentally encouraged herself to toughen up, _he does not smell fine, his shirt is not tight as hell against his rippling abs, _she cursed. After a while, courage affixed, Mercedes then smiled _"Um, h-how are you Sammy?"_ and then moved toward him and offered him her hand.

Finn and Artie watched on in anticipation and absolute horror. Anticipation, to see what would happen between the two high school sweet hearts and secretly hoping Mercedes would smash his worthless head in, and abject horror, in knowing they both hated Sam Evans and they'd probably never get rid of him.

Sam took Mercedes hand and instantly, as if they had never been apart, as if 10 years never existed, the same electricity enveloped the both of them. Sam instantly pulled Mercedes toward him and kissed her with 10 years of longing. Ten years of needing. He kissed her with all the love that existed in him. Mercedes resisted at first, but was soon swept away with emotion, totally mesmerized as they kissed softly and tenderly. Mercedes mind was saying stop, but her heart was saying go_. I should stop this right now, _she thought_, I should stop this,_ but all logic disappeared as the two kissed under the mahogany counter as if nothing in the world existed except the both of them.

Sam Loved Mercedes Jones and at this moment, with this kiss, he knew that Mercedes Jones still loved him just as much.

* * *

**Sorry for being so long again...thanks again and please review...Love and Peace always. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi everyone...again. Trying to post this before that tragic Glee hits there in the States again.**_

_**Just want to say thank you oh so much for your beautiful reviews we are so humbled.**_

_**Thanks to you beautiful readers and favorite-rs, and all of you wonderful people out there who are enjoying this calibration.**_

_**To Tara...my co-writer, ideas extraordinaire...you are beautiful..Mwah x**_

**Disclaimer: Yep own no song or character depicted in this fic. But I love the songs.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Strawberry Wine**

_"We can't do this S-Sam_!" Mercedes breathed, trying desperately to collect herself after the kiss she had longed to have for so many years.

_"W-Why can't we_ Mercy_?"_ Sam whispered as he rested his forehead on hers and looked searchingly into his eyes.

_"We just can't Sam, i-it's just not right," _she grimaced.

Mercedes pulled away from Sam and moved to escape their little haven. Sam gently took her arm.

_"Please Mercy don't leave me, please, we so need to talk please,"_ he whispered gently, wrapping his fingers delicately around her tiny wrist. Sam was so afraid she would disappear from him. He didn't want her out of her sight.

Mercedes moved back, and looked into his eyes; she could see fear and absolute sadness emanate from them.

Mercedes put her hand on his cheek and smiled, "_we will talk ok Sam, b-but I really need to get back to work."_

"_You promise Mercy, as soon as you have finished can we please?_ Sam begged.

Mercedes hesitated and noticeable flinched, "_um yeah, sure, we will talk, but I can't promise you anything else."_

Sam looked into her eyes and smiled, "_that's all I want us to do."_

Mercedes slinked out of their hiding place, ran her fingers through her hair and tidied her appearance, then turned to Finn who was manning the bar, afraid of what his reaction would be. Finn loved Mercedes, he loved her enough to know when she was happy, and he could see that she was. Finn smiled at her and winked. Mercedes returned his smile, absolutely relieved, then quickly took her position and began tending the bar also.

There were so many people that it was almost impossible to keep up with the demands, Mercedes turned downcast toward Finn, "_I'm sorry for leaving you in the lurch back there Finney."_

Finn smiled and kissed her on the forehead, _"its ok Cedes, let's just kick butt aye and get through all these orders!"_

By now Sam had already snuck out from under the bench and was sitting on the side happily watching Mercedes at work.

_Oh my Lord she is as beautiful as the day we first met,_ he thought, as he watched her cater for the many patrons. Sam briefly thought about going back to Quinn. The old southern gentleman in him would never leave a lady in the lurch, but no way no how was he letting his Mercy out of his sights now that they had the possibility of being together again. Sam sat and watched plaintively as Mercedes and Finn zapped around the bar busily fulfilling their tasks.

_"Cedes, there are too many customers,"_ Finn yelled fighting against the thump of the music_, "I think we may need to get Artie off the floor and help on the bar,"_

Mercedes screamed in competition to the booming sound, "_Ok…I will get one of the waitresses to get him!"_

Sam hearing their dilemma cheered_, "I'll help!"_

Finn furrowed his brow, "_do you know how too?"_

Sam smiled,_ "well hell yeah, you don't think I just started singing on stage do yah? I worked in so many seedy nightclubs as a bartender slash singer that I can't count."_

Mercedes smiled, _"I didn't know that Sam!"_

Sam drank his gin and tonic and smiled, _"you wouldn't darlin, a lot can happen in ten years, but one thing never changed…my love for you," _he smiled raising his eyebrows to her as he finished his drink.

Mercedes flinched at first, and then smiled as Finn threw him a shirt, _"well get your ass into gear Sam cos you're on."_

Sam smiled, pulled off his dress shirt revealing his taut abdomen, slipped the uniform shirt on and jumped behind the bar.

Everyone applauded at the impromptu show, except Mercedes, the only one he truly wanted approval from, who was too busy manning the bar to notice a thing.

Suddenly, even more patrons crowded the bar as the party goers got wind of Sam Evans show and the fact that he was now tending the bar.

Every bimbo and their mother saddled up to the bar trying to get Sam Evans to fill their orders.

_"Y'all are killin me here,"_ Sam chuckled, as order after order came his way.

Finn smiled, _"have you ever thought of taking this up full time, yah know we could always use another bartender, especially when scandal is on,"_ he smirked and looked at Mercedes.

Mercedes rolled her eyes_, "hardy har har, Finney!"_ she ginned.

Sam smiled at their antics, and thought as he filled another order, _I so love Mercy_.

Mercedes glanced briefly at Sam, _gosh!_ She grimaced to herself, _why does he have to be so freaking hot!_

As the night wore on Sam became conscious of the time. He had to catch the red eye, but he needed to talk to Mercedes.

As if Finn could read his mind he called to Mercedes "_Look Cedes, it's starting to slow down a little why you don't have a break,_" he winked and then looked at Sam.

Mercedes shook her head, _"No I am sure you need my help!" _and frowned at Finn_._ Mercedes then mouthed, _I don't want to, _her hands flailing discreetly in the air behind Sam.

Finn rolled his eyes. He had known her for so long he knew that of all the people in the entire world she was the queen of avoidance. Every time the hard questions needed to be asked Mercedes Jones would disappear.

Finn smiled, "_You need to take a break Cedes, and Sam, so do you."_

Mercedes glared at Finn and then began to speak and Finn raised his hand.

_"Cedes…no!" _Finn demanded, placing his hands on his hips,_ "I insist!"_

Mercedes huffed and begrudgingly exited the bar, Sam quickly walked beside her.

_"M-Mercy,"_ he smiled, hands noticeably trembling, _"c-could we talk now?"_

Mercedes rolled her eyes. She didn't want to talk even though she promised. Yeah she had kissed him and all but she did not think she was ready to go through anything with Sam Evans, and she knew that their talk was going be serious. As Mercedes worked the bar, it gave her time to contemplate, and all the words that Sam had voiced to her the day of their breakup came flooding back_, what is he playing at?_ She wondered, _what is he up to_? She pondered as they walked further into the crowd.

Sam took Mercedes hand, _"please Mercy, please can we just talk!"_

Kurt watched the two from afar. He knew Mercedes Jones very well and could tell she was warming up for her _'I'm getting the hell out of here stride'._

Kurt quickly made his way toward them.

_"Oh it's so good to see you two together,"_ Kurt smiled.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and folded her arms, Sam stood coyly beside her.

Kurt smiled again and said, _"Sam can you excuse us for one minute please?"_

Sam nodded apprehensively. He so knew Mercedes Jones and he knew she was going to bolt as soon as she got the chance_. If I don't get to talk to her tonight, I may never,_ he worried. Sam stood and watched Mercedes and Kurt from afar. Never letting her out of his sights, he nervously stood wringing his hands and paced back and forth across the floor.

_Meanwhile, in the secluded corner._

_"I know what you are going to do Miss Jones and you had better not,"_ Kurt warned pointing his index finger decidedly at her

_"What do you mean?"_ Mercedes grimaced rolling her eyes.

_"You are going to take off from Sam. I can read you like a book Mercedes Jones," _

"_Look Kurt, the kiss was so wrong. We shouldn't have kissed. I just got all caught up in the moment,"_ Mercedes huffed, anxiously folding her arms.

_"Look Cedes, you have been dam well pining for Sam for ten years and now you are going to bolt? No way Mercedes Jones, it's time to front up!"_ He growled.

_"This is me fronting up Kurt…I never think things through. Sam hurt me and I still pine for him, see how ridiculous that is. That's just like my law firm, I hate it! I never wanted to do it and wish I never did law but then I stayed there for four long years to get my degree and for what? My decisions suck big time and that kiss before was another poor decision. Sam doesn't really love me, I think I'm sort of a novelty to him,"_ Mercedes shrugged her shoulders and leaned on the wall.

_"Don't you talk like that Mercedes Jones; you know that's not true, Sam loves you!"_ Kurt growled rubbing his temples, as he was sure he could feel a migraine fast approaching.

_"Look Kurt, he says he loves me but c'mon, it's been 10 years, besides I just can't forget what he did to me and the things he said,_" she huffed as tears filled her eyes. Mercedes leaned against the wall and looked toward the ceiling tears clouding her vision, _"I just can't forget Kurt, how I can forget?!"_

…..

Sam watched intently as Mercedes and Kurt spoke to each other. Suddenly Puck threw an arm around him.

"_W-where have you been Shlam?"_ Puck slurred, _"I've been looking for you all night…NOT!_" He chuckled, gulping down another bottle of beer in one swig.

_"Look Puck I'm kind of busy now!"_ Sam grimaced, his gaze fixed on Mercedes.

"_B-busy, you don't look busy, but I've been busy," _Puck smirked as he motioned to the bevy of young beauties he had attained. "_Which one yah want Shlam bam thank you ma'am," _he chortled.

Sam looked aghast, _"None! I don't want any of them!" _he screamed.

"_C'mon Shlam bam thank you ma'am, have some fun!"_ he chuckled and grabbed one of the young ladies pushing her toward Sam. "_Tricky pixie or whatever your name is this is Shlam Evans,"_ he slurred, "_Shlam this is her!"_ He giggled as his body swayed back and forth.

Trixie pixie or whatever her name was, grinned from ear to ear, "_I am such a big fan of yours!" _she squealed and gave Sam a big hug.

Sam quickly pushed her away and pulled Puck to the side.

_"Hell Puck don't do this to me, I can't do this, no way no how!"_ Sam nervously scowled.

_"What the hell are you talking about, we always do this."_ Puck chuckled chugging down another beer, "_what the hells with you?"_

Sam pulled him closer and whispered, "_No way in hell do I want any more women near me except that one."_

Sam pointed to Mercedes and Kurt still huddled up in the corner.

You could have sworn you could have heard the song _Dream Weaver_ playing in the background as Puck noticeably gasped. _"Hell Sam is that's diva?!"_ Pucks eyes almost popped out of their sockets as he quickly sobered up.

_"Yeah Puck…"_ Sam smiled, _"she's dam well here!"_ he cheered trying to contain his excitement, _"I'm so nervous," _Sam bit his bottom lip and threw his hands in his pocket_, "I hope she's gonna talk to me but I'm so scared she is gonna bolt." _He grimaced.

Puck stood still not hearing a word Sam said and gazed at Mercedes as she leaned against the wall, her eyes glistening as the light flickered against them, her tongue delicately licking her bottom li-

_"Puck are you listening to what I'm saying?"_ Sam screamed whacking him on his arm.

Puck turned to Sam as he was pulled from his reverie.

_"Nah…never heard a word you said…"_ He shrugged, "_but hell Sam! Diva is even more gorgeous than ever! To hell with those girls I'm off to get me some Mercy please."_

Sam gruffly grabbed his arm, _"You did not just say that Puckerman?!"_

Puck turned to Sam and smiled, _"hell yes I did, you don't go out with her, and if she does have a boyfriend she's gonna dump his ass for the Puckerman after tonight."_

Puck kept his goal in sight and continued his stride toward Mercedes.

_"Dam it Puck what the hell?!"_ Sam screamed as Puck made it to his destination.

Sam stood to the side his hands fixed firmly in his pocket. He had to keep them in there because if he pulled them out it would be to kill his ex-best friend Noah Puckerman.

_"Hey you,"_ Puck saddled up to Mercedes, licked his lips with desire and lustfully eyed Mercedes as she leant against the wall.

_"Puck? Oh my!"_ Mercedes screamed and wrapped her arms around him. As she hugged him Puck wrapped his arms around Mercedes waist turned and winked at Sam.

_"I AM SO GONNA KILL HIM!"_ Sam cringed, clenching his fists harder and harder as his face began to turn red with rage.

_"Right that's it!" _Kurt waved his hands in the air.

"_Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans you are both coming with me!"_ Kurt grabbed both their hands, pulled Mercedes out of Pucks grasp and pulled them along

"_Sorry Puck but you ain't playing this game on my watch,"_ Kurt growled and continued to pull Mercedes and Sam out the door.

Puck chuffed throwing his hands in the air and smirked, _"what did I do?!" _and then sauntered casually back to the waiting throng of beauties.

…..

"_Ok! Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans you are gonna stay here until you sort this thing out!"_ Kurt screamed as he shoved the two in the guest room Mercedes resided in and threw his hands on his hips and turned to Mercedes glaring angrily at her. "_I am hellava sick of your whinging whining love for Sam, Mercedes Jones, and Sam…"_ Kurt cast a decided look at Sam and screamed, "_You better sort this dam thing out today, cos that crap you pulled 10 years ago has to be finished and I am sick of your whining songs for Mercedes Jones, yeah…and don't think I don't know they're about her Sam Evans! Mercedes might be deaf dumb and blind, but I ain't!"_

And with that he abruptly slammed the door as he took his leave, but then opened it once again, "_and I am locking you both in here until you sort things out, oh and Mercedes don't drag it on because Sam has to catch the red eye, understand?!"_ he grimaced then slammed the door even harder as he exited.

Sam and Mercedes made their way to the bed and sat upon quietly upon it, heads down cast. Sam looked shyly at Mercedes as Mercedes wrung her hands nervously. It seemed like an eternity had passed but it had only been minutes.

"_Mercy…"_ he said placing his hand gently on hers, _"Let's talk."_

…..

_10 years before._

_"Hey darling!"_

_"Hey M-Mercy," _Sam gulped nervously.

Mercedes threaded her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder.

_"Penny for your thoughts Sammy, you've seemed distant today_," Mercedes eased her fingers through his and smiled, _"what's wrong Sammy?"_

Mercedes waited for a response but only received silence.

_"If you're worried about us going to Los Angeles together, don't Sammy, I cannot wait!"_ she squealed, _"I am so proud of you getting that music scholarship, and with me getting the backup singing job for Beyoncé and completing my music degree it's gonna be fabulous. I can't wait Sammy!_" she chuffed nuzzling her head against him.

Sam never moved but just gazed emptily to the ground, "_Ah…Um…M-Mercy…I have to talk to you about something,"_ he stumbled.

_"Well it sounds kind of serious what's up darling?"_ Mercedes took her freehand and caressed his arm.

_"Um..Mercy..I..Um…"_

Sam didn't know what to say, he knew he had to, but he wasn't sure how. How could he break Mercedes heart, Sam would rather die than see her in pain, but the sounds of her father's plea filled his mind. Sam cringed as he recalled their conversation

_"Hello Mr Jones," Sam smiled, "what brings you here?"_

_Sam opened the door and guided him toward the lounge._

_"Would you like a drink Mr Jones? Sam smiled walking toward the kitchen._

_"No thanks son," he grimaced, "I'm just here for a short time, I have to get back to work later, but I need to talk to you," Mr Jones looked downcast as he wrung his hat in his hands._

_Sam apprehensively walked toward him, "what's wrong Mr Jones?"_

_"Um Sam, you are a good, decent young man, and I am glad Mercedes found someone as nice as you. You and Baby girl have been together for almost a year now, and I can see she really loves you and you love her," he began not looking once at Sam._

_Sam didn't like the way this was going, every time someone started off with the positives be sure a negative is ready to pound on the door. Sam sat down on the couch in front of Mr Jones and eyed him cautiously. _

_"So…I'm just gonna say it, Sam Mercedes Momma and I do not want her going to Los Angeles to pursue pipe dreams. Singing isn't going to get her anywhere!" he growned._

_"But she is a beautiful singer Mr Jones, she's magnificent her and I are gonna make it Mr Jones I swear we are!" Sam gasped frustratingly._

_"Look Sam, I know what it's like to be disappointed Sam, to be turned down time after time, and I don't want that for my baby girl. I had hopes and dreams of hitting the big time too, but eventually you have to see the big picture Sam. We needed food on the table, shelter and clothing. The pipe dream never paid for that. I don't want that for Mercedes, her mother and I want to go to New York State, she was accepted for the law degree programme." _

_"What?" Sam gasped, "She never told me!"_

_"She won't Sam, she has it in her head that she is going with you no matter what, and nothing her mother and I say will change that, but you can Sam, I know you love her, I know you can change her mind." _

_"But she wants to sing!" Sam stood and began to pace around the room._

_"She says she does but I thing she is just doing it because she wants to be near you," Mr Jones groaned._

_"No, no, no! She really wants to sing!" Sam shook his head in frustration._

_"Please Sam we are begging you, we don't want the life that we gave our daughter, we want her to have choices, we don't want her to struggle. Do you understand me?" Mr Jones pleaded._

_"Yeah I think I do, but I don't know how I'm gonna convince her to go to NYU," Sam grimaced._

_"Look Sam, you two have your whole lives in front of you, your young, you need to meet new people and see where your lives are going. If you end up back together then its meant to be-"_

_Sam shook his head and interrupted, "what are you asking me to do Mr Jones?"_

_"Mercedes will not go to NYU unless you…two part ways!" Mr Jones grumbled._

_"You aren't asking me this? you can't be?" tears filled Sam's eyes, "No Mr Jones, you cannot ask me to break up with Mercy, no, no, no!" He cried._

_"Look Sam! we have thought of every possible scenario and this is the only one that will work, you don't need to separate for long, it can just be a short time, till she gets her bearings," Mr Jones whispered._

_Sam sat on the couch his hands covering his face as tears filled his green eyes._

_"No Mr Jones please! No!" he shook his head._

_"Look Sam, I am not gonna force you, but we know you will do the right thing," Mr Jones sadly replied._

_Mr Jones patted Sam on the back then slowly but sadly walked out the door._

Sam sat on the bleachers recalling that horrible day. Sam cringed at the thought. _I can't do it_, he thought_, I just can't!_

Sam stood and turned to Mercedes_, "Um I have to go Mercy… I will see you later. I'll call you ok?"_

It had been a week since Mercedes father had seen Sam. Sam tried again to let Mercedes go. He tried the '_let's see other people speech,'_ but Mercedes was having none of that and asked him if he could look into her eyes and for him to tell her he doesn't love her, but Sam could not.

Mercedes knew something was up with Sam but she couldn't put her finger on it. Each time he suggested to her about having a break from one mundane reason to another she would say, _"Sam you look into my eyes and you tell me you don't love me!"_ Sam could not. Then she would say, _"We will not have this discuss this any further then…but you need to tell me what's wrong Sammy!"_ Sam could not so without a second thought that would be the end of that conversation.

One day whilst walking through the school halls realising there was no way he could this, Sam thought of an idea that would surely work. He couldn't break up with her. So Sam decided to make her break up with him.

Seeing Quinn in the hall he asked her if he could use her to be his scapegoat. He never told Quinn the details as to why he needed to devise his plan but she was easy to convince. Quinn still liked Sam so she was happy to help.

As Sam walked further down the hall he came across Mercedes at her locker.  
Sam stood for a second as tears traced his eyes, he watched her frustratingly trying to juggle her books and lock her locker at her same time. Sam walked toward her and grabbed her books, "Let me help you with that," he smiled, kissing her delicately on her forehead.

_This could be the last day I spend with her for a while until she goes to NYU; _he grimaced as heartache enveloped him.

Mercedes smiled, thank you Sammy, and kissed him on the lips.

Sam slipped his hand in hers as a tear ran down the side of his cheek

Whats wrong Sammy, Mercedes stopped and tried to console him.

N-Nothing Mercy he lied, trying to avoid her gaze, I just have something in it.

Mercedes frowned knowing something was truly wrong but dismissed it as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closely to his side and whispered, _"I love you Mercy and I always will."_

I love you too Sammy she smiled and fell into his warm protective embrace as the sauntered toward their next class.

Sam spent as much time with Mercedes between classes that day. Caressing and sharing terms of endearment each moment he could. Mercedes loved it, but she knew it felt wrong, well not wrong it felt so…final.

Before they separated to return to their respective homes Sam stood beside Mercedes car and kissed and embraced her over and over again.

"Sammy I really have to go," she chortled hitting playfully on his chest, "but I will see you at breadstix later, I have a surprise for you," she smiled kissing him softly on his lips before she jumped into her car, threw him a kiss and drove off.

Sam stood watching as she drove off into the distance, "_Forgive me Mercy, please forgive me," _he whispered as tears fell down his cheeks.

…..

Mercedes' bounded happily into breadsticks, she was so excited. Mercedes had created something special for Sam who was missing the farm, Charlie and his grandparents so much, so along with his mother they created what she thought was the perfect gift. Her hand delicately grazed the pages of the photo album as she revelled in the prospect of how happy he would be. As she lifted her head in search of Sam, she saw in the distance that he was sitting next to Quinn, thinking nothing of it; she waved to Sam and smiled as she caught his eye.

Then suddenly without warning…_They kissed! They kissed? They kissed!_ Mercedes gasped.

_"This can't be true!"_ Mercedes gulped, stopping dead in her tracks, as tears quickly attacked and her heart suddenly broke, she swore she could actually heard it tear in two.

Mercedes ran up to Sam and Quinn understandable shaken, "_w-what's happening Sam? What are you do-"_

_"Look Mercedes,"_ Sam feigned, "_I tried to tell you I wanted us to break but you wouldn't listen!"_

Mercedes stood before him tears falling steadily down her cheeks as the patrons looked on, _"I hear your voice Sammy but you need to look at me!" _she wept.

Sam looked everywhere else but not at Mercedes, desperately trying to stop tears in his own eyes from falling.

"_Look Mercedes…cut the eyes crap!"_ Sam cringed inside hating every word he said, "_Quinn and I are together now so you have to sort it!"_

_"No, I don't believe you Sammy…please don't Sammy, you don't mean it,"_ Mercedes desperately shook in total shock.

Sam willed himself to go on. _He had to do this for her happiness_, he believed. Still averting his eyes from hers he knew he had to play at on her insecurities. Sam decided to go full steam ahead and push every button to dissuade Mercedes love for him. It was killing him, but he felt he needed to help her have a dream life and knew that all he had to do was to not allow her to look into his eyes, because she would know he never meant a word. He knew she would know that he loved her with every breath he took,

So he began_, "Don't call me Sammy I-I hate that name, it's a kids name!_ _And by the way why would I want to be with YOU when I have Quinn, look at her!" _ But in his mind he was thinking look at her she is absolutely nothing compared to you.

Tears fell down Mercedes cheeks as she stood there totally numb to everything that surrounded her.

Sam cast his head to the ground, pain surging through his heart seeing the woman he loved crying in utter despair, _"it's for good,"_ he thought, "_it's for good!"_

Sam then put his arm around Quinn, his head still down cast and planted a chaste kiss on her lips, _"I love Quinn,"_ he smiled the smile not reaching his eyes.

Mercedes dropped her gift she held in her hands, tears streaming down her face, she then turned and walked out of breadsticks, deciding never to return again,

As Sam saw her leave, he quickly left his seat and ran to the window as he watched Mercedes go to her car, tears in his eyes he placed his hand on the door, and watched as he slid to the ground, tears falling slowly down his cheeks as he watched Mercedes frustratingly trying to open the door while she wept then drive off.

Sam could feel her pain and it broke him in pieces. Sam wept incessantly rocking to and fro trying to find some solace_, it's for good_, he wept, _I love you Mercy it's for good_, he cried.

Quinn stood beside him totally puzzled and then she realised and sat down beside Sam taking him in her arms, _"oh Sam, I don't know why you did this! Why did you do this Sam?!"_ Quinn asked not expecting an answer. At that moment Quinn knew clearly how much Mercedes meant to Sam.

_"It will be alright Sam, one day you two will work things out and it will be ok,"_ Quinn whispered, softly patting his back.

Sam continued to cry, and then wiping tears from his eyes he picked up Mercedes album she had made for him. As he opened it there was a note on the front page.

_To my dear Sammy_

_I made this scrapbook for you cos I think it's the only thing I can make that is half decent…lol._

_I tried to make you a cake but you know how great I am in the kitchen..lol..lol. So here is a collection of photos of your grandparents, you and I and of course our lovely Charlie. (I never realised how many photos I had of us and your grandparents). I love you to the moon and back Sam Evans, I love you Sammy._

_You're Mercy_

Sam cried at reading the note and then traced his hands through the album. It was filled with smiling faces, silly faces, and crazy faces, faces they made when they were in Tennessee by the banks of the river and the happy smiling faces of Sam's grandparents at the farm house. The final photo was of him Mercedes and Charlie. It was the day in which Mercedes was to leave. The day in which they thought they would be parted forever. The sunset on the horizon, Sam sat upon the horse his arms wrapped around Mercedes as they took their final ride around the farm. Sam's mother had captured the beautiful scene. At the bottom of the photo was written in Italics.

_Like strawberry wine 17_

_The hot July moon saw everything_

_The first taste of love _

_The green on the vine_

Sam took the album and held it as tight as he could and wept on the floor of breadsticks. He wept continually for the only woman he knew he would always love.

….

Sam held Mercedes trembling hand.

_"S-so what your s-saying S-Sam is that my p-papa asked you to d-do this?"_ She quivered, tears falling relentlessly.

Sam nodded

Mercedes held her face in her hands and sobbed, _"M-my p-parents Sam?"_

Sam hung his head and moved closer to Mercedes placing his arm attentively around her shoulder.

Mercedes shook her head, _"I can't believe they d-did that Sam, I c-cant!"_ she sobbed.

_"Sam do you know how hard it has been without you, do you understand how my heart broke that day and your telling me it wasn't real?"_

_"I didn't know what else to do, remember Mercy I tried to break up but you knew me, I'm sorry Mercy. I wish I never did it! I wish we stayed together and to hell with anything else!" _He cried.

_"Sam I wanted to sing…I wanted us to sing together, I didn't want to be a lawyer!"_ Mercedes sobbed.

_"I knew you wanted to sing b-but I-"_ Sam stopped abruptly and lowered his head.

_"Oh Sam, all these years? What was it for? Are you happy Sam, you know you're rich and successful and you know- you breaking up with me was the best thing you ever did cos look at you! And…look at me- your right you know, look at me! I'm a loser, I own a law firm but I hate it! I'm trying to sell it because I hate it…I hang out with Finn and Artie because they make me feel good- like you use to do…b-but look at you your happy and rich and doing what you always wanted to do, us breaking up was the best thing for you!"_ She sobbed incessantly into her hands.

_"Sam shook his head tears falling down his cheeks, no Mercy no, no, no, no, no!" he cried, "every day since that day I felt like I was dying Mercy, I f-felt empty. The only way I made it as far as I have was because of you Mercy_!" Sam breathed kneeling in front of her holding her hand.

_"B-but I haven't been in your life for 10 years Sam_," she sobbed

"Not physically but you have, there wasn't been a day where I never thought of you or when I never loved you Mercy. I loved you then, and I still love you. You are the reason I kept singing!" He wept looking into her eyes.

_"Oh Sam, I don't know what…I don't know what to do?!"_

_"Love me Mercy, just love me!" _Sam pleaded.

_"Sam I never sto-..but I…um_," Mercedes whispered and then silence as Sam's alarm on his phone sounded.

Sam looked sullenly into Mercedes eyes and apprehensively whispered, "_Look Mercy we have to catch the redeye soon."_

_"Oh I'm sorry Sam she stood…" _and ran to grab some tissues_, "we can talk about this some other time…um next time you're in town," _she whispered as she prepared to leave.

_"No I want you to come with me," _Sam cried.

_"What where to?"_

_"Come to Tennessee please Mercy!" _Sam begged.

_"What?"_

_"Come with me please Mercy, please I don't want to leave now, I want us to talk this through please Mercy," _he cried.

_"Um…I…can't Sam ….i have all this…um…what about Quinn?"_ Mercedes was confused and flustered, she couldn't just up and leave could she wondered.

_"What about Quinn?! She's got nothing to do with this!"_ Sam furrowed his brow in confusion.

Mercedes grimaced and whispered, _"Um I don't think I can do this!"_

Sam lowered his head tears in his eyes

A million thoughts went through Mercedes mind, _Sam doesn't really love you, look at you, and look at Quinn, yeah he was with her tonight, they're probably still together and he's just playing, no Mercedes Jones no, say no!_

_"Ok then Sam,"_ Mercedes breathed and quickly chastised herself for being so weak, "_b-but I need to go and see Finn and Artie and tell them what I'm doing and I need to pack my clothes…Sam I have too much I need to do!"_ Mercedes started opening her draws and throwing her clothes haphazardly into her suit case, totally flustered.

Sam smiled, beaming from ear to ear, wiped away his tears and then stood as he pulled the clothes from her hand and laid her suitcase on the bed. Then he ran his hand over her cheeks and kissed away her tears and rested his forehead on hers his sea green eyes piercing her dark brown orbs.

_"Mercy I love you, I love you Mercy,"_ he whispered peppering kisses all over her face. "_You go and tell Finn and Artie and I will pack your clothes ok? And Mercy can you please stop calling me that."_

"_What?"_

_"Sam!"_

_"But that's your name."_ she grimaced

_"You only call me Sam if you're angry!" _He pouted rubbing the back of his neck.

_"What?"_

_"Why don't you call me Sammy?"_

_"I'm sure I have?!"_

_"No you just keep saying Sam!"_ he deadpanned folding her clothes carefully into her bag.

"I don't know it really doesn't matter does it Sam," she looked at him inquisitively.

_"Can you please call me Sammy?"_ He looked at her begging.

_"But you said it was a baby name," _she huffed.

And there it was.

Sam quietly gasped, "_Mercy I said a lot that day and it wasn't real, none of it was real, I love it when you call me Sammy, no one else is allowed to call me that except you."_

Mercedes nodded her head looking at him sceptically, _"ok um I will try," _she smiled then ran her hand over her hair and over her clothes and began to walk to the door, slowly releasing Sam's hands

The reality was that Mercedes had conditioned herself never to use the name Sammy again, although now and again it would slip out unknowingly. After Sam had said what he had said that was more than enough to play on her insecurities. Mercedes felt comfortable with Sam and every minute she was with him she could feel herself being swept away with the immense love that surrounded them, but ever since his comments those many years ago, Mercedes decided, she would never match up to his expectations and she wasn't going to even try too.

_"I'll see you soon Mercy, I'll have your things packed in no time,"_ he smiled.

Mercedes placed her hand on the door, and then withdrew it, "_Sam I just remembered Kurt locked us in."_

_"Try it Mercy, I have a feeling he didn't,"_ he grinned.

Mercedes slowly turned the handle and opened the door, Mercedes giggled, "_he's trouble that friend of mine."_

_"That friend of yours deserves the biggest hug from me and I am thinking of even making him my best man!"_ Sam chuffed

Mercedes smiled, _"no way Sam, he's mine!"_

They both smiled as Mercedes exited the room. Before she closed the door she smiled at Sam and then quickly made her way to find Finn and Artie.

…..

Sam and Mercedes sat quietly as their limousine as they drove down the old familiar Tennessee road which they had ridden a hundred times before. The cabins in the distance sat darkly in the night, the moons light faintly glided along their shingled tiles. Mercedes recalled the many days in which her and her family would trudge wearily toward their steps as they finished another day at the strawberry fields.

It seemed like they had travelled in the darkness for miles. They sat in absolute silence as they made their way toward Grandpa and Grandma Evans home.

Sam moved closer to Mercedes and took her hand_, "Thank you for coming with me Mercy, I k-know it's a huge thing you've done trusting me like this, but thank you for being here."_

"Oh S-Sam, it's nice to have the opportunity to see your grandparent again," she smiled and then returned to glancing blankly out the window as the song_, just my imagination,_ the rendition by Gwyneth Paltrow and Babyface began to play on the radio.

Mercedes had barely spoken to Sam since they left. She didn't know what to say and Sam didn't want to push it. Mercedes was there and that is all that mattered. They had plenty of time now to talk things through. Mercedes closed her eyes and thought of the young teenager she used to be. _She was so confident? What happened? _She thought, _when did it all change_? All she could think of was, _does he really love you Mercedes Jones or is it just your imagination?_

_…._

_10 years before_

Mercedes drove home after Sam's declaration of his love for Quinn and fell despondently in a bed of tears, wishing the sun would never rise again and that she could live the rest of her life under the covers.

_He doesn't love me, he loves her_ she sobbed

She sobbed and sobbed until she fell asleep and dreamt of days gone by with Sam.

_"Sammy, why do I have to row and you don't."_

_"Because how can I row when I'm playing the guitar Mercy"_

_"I still don't think it's a good idea bringing your guitar on the boat, we could capsize and then that's the end of that guitar."_

_"No way we would fall in Mercy, my ninja skills would steady the boat before we even got to that point," Sam chuckled._

_Mercedes giggled and raise an eyebrow, "Ninja skills Sammy? You can't even put two feet infront of the other to dance in time let alone think you're some kind of Ninja," she chuckled_

_Sam laughed, "um I think you have a point there Mercy!"_

_"You have a vivid imagination Sammy!"_

_"You betta believe it Mercy!" he chuckled, "Speaking imagination, lets sing that song the one that quenneth paltrow and baby face version, I love that version."_

_"Ok as soon as we get to shore, you're on." Mercedes smiled._

_As soon as they arrived at the shore they ran under the old oak tree. Mercedes lay her head on Sam's lap. Sam kissed her gently on the forehead and smiled, "when we make our first album all the songs are gonna dedicated to you!"_

_"What Sam?"_

_"Hell yeah, I've already written a bunch of them, ready for us to sing!" he chortled._

_Mercedes smiled looking into the sky, "you are so talented Sammy!" _

_Sam kissed her again on the lips and smiled, "You Mercy your one the best singers I have ever heard."_

_"Oh Sammy," she chuckled rolling her eyes, "you are so lovely to me and you have such a great imagination!"_

_"It's not a dream Mercy, your name will be in lights and I'll be your back up singer!" he grinned winking at her._

_"Backup singer! You'll be singing right next to me ,"she chuffed._

_Sam smiled and took his guitar kissing her once more, "Ok Mercy you start it darlin," he smiled as his fingers picked the first few chords on his guitar_

_Mercedes began, looking into Sam's eyes as she sung._

Each day through my window  
I watch him as he passes by  
I say to myself  
I'm so lucky he's so fly  
To have a boy like him  
is truly a dream come true  
Out of all the girlies in the world  
he belongs to you

Chorus – Sam and Mercedes sang it together.

But it was just my imagination  
Runnin away with me  
tell you it was just my imagination  
running away with me

Verse 2-Sam sang it to Mercedes looking at her lovingly and bent down and kissed her on her forehead.

Soon we'll be married  
And raise a family (oh yea..)  
Have a cozy little crib in the country  
with two children maybe three  
I tell you I...  
can raise your lies down baby  
It couldn't be a dream  
cause too real it all seems  
oooohhhh...

Chorus – They both joyfully sung the chorus and the following verse.

But it was just my imagination (once again yea)  
Runnin away with me (running away with me)  
tell you it was just my imagination  
running away with me (away with me yea)

Everynight on my knees I pray  
Dear lord hear my plea yea  
Don't ever let another  
take his love from me  
Or I will surely die  
Heavenly (heavenly) when your arms unfold me  
I hear the tender upsity  
But in reality  
He doesn't even know me

But it was just my imagination (ohh, so fly look out my window)  
Runnin away with me (It's running away with me baby)  
Just my imagination (runnin away)  
running away with me (my baby, my sugar, my sweetie, look at my baby)

Sam and Mercedes finished the song with a kiss, I love you Mercedes Jones, I love you Samuel Evans

_They both smiled, Sam leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips._

Mercedes woke abruptly from her dream of yesteryear, memories of days gone by.

_He's with Quinn now _Mercedes gulped as tears traced her ebony cheeks, _he loves her._

Mercedes stood to go to the bathroom and caught her reflection in the mirror

_look at her, _she thought, sams words replayed over and over.

She traced her hand over her body and looked dishearteningly at her reflection.

_No wonder he doesn't love you_, she whispered, _look at you._

Mercedes lay down on her bed utterly shattered and sobbed more as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon and the moon.

Mercedes wept bitterly as she looked out the window toward the silvery moon, _oh moon you don't care who you shine down upon, you have no preference or choice you just are. Oh that the world would be so._

Mercedes cried and cried until she fell to sleep not wanting to see the next day.

…..

_Present day_

Sam smiled as he listened to the song and remembered the many times he and Mercedes had sung that song on the banks of the river. He loved that song so much, especially the part about the family, he pictured him, Mercedes and their children living on a farm happily. Sam then turned and watched Mercedes as she gazed out the window, he became a little saddened to see a forlorn look etch across her face.

_"Mercy I love you,"_ Sam smiled lovingly caressing her hand.

Mercedes turned to meet his green orbs, _"Why do you love me Sam? We haven't seen each other for 10 years, a lot has changed, I've changed_."

_"You haven't Mercy, I see your heart, you are beautiful not just on the inside but on the outside too." _He whispered, gently touching her cheek.

Mercedes turned to Sam and smiled a smile that never reached her eyes and returned to her previous position, staring blankly out the window as the words of the song wafted through the air she thought,_ yes its true, it's just your imagination Mercedes Jones, he doesn't even know me,_ and she sighed.

Just then Sam saw it, _she doesn't believe you Sam; she doesn't believe you love her._

Tears began to fill his eyes. _I love you so much Mercy, and one day you will know it again, I promise you. _So that night under the same Tennessee moon which they had sat so many times before, Sam declared that from that day on, no matter what. He would win Mercedes Jones heart back.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes :( I was trying to beat Glee in the States! Thanks so much for reading and for reviewing...You are beautiful!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello once again people of fanfiction :) This was suppose to be sent yesterday, but I got caught up, so I apologize for my tardiness to those who I said it would be.**

**First, To Tara, my co-pilot for this fic...you are inspirational, I love your input. Thank you oh so much. xo **

**I would also like to acknowledge our wonderful reviewers, if I have not replied to your comment yet I wholeheartedly ask for your forgiveness, but I will endeavor to reply as your comments are like fine gold to us both. And to all the Guest comments which I am unable to reply to..thank you, thank you, thank you for your beautiful words.**

**To our readers, favoriters, followers you are wonderful.**

**To Zeejack...oh I had to put your ****_'heffa'_**** comment in the story, it was just too good to pass up, mwah...Thank you**

_Disclaimer: Love the songs in here...but I do not own them, neither do I own the characters depicted in this fic (wouldn't want to just quietly cos that glee ship is sinking fast..heheh_e).

* * *

**Chapter 5 Strawberry Wine**

It was an eventful early morning reunion with Grandma and Grandpa Evans who were equally happy to see Mercedes with him. Sam's grandparents always loved Mercedes and they always referred to her as Sam's girl. When Strawberry Wine was released they knew immediately it was for Mercedes and hoped that very soon the two of them should marry. Little did they know was that Sam had not seen her for years and Mercedes turning up with Sam on their doorstep, at first, kept them ignorant to that fact.

After Mercedes and Sam rose well after 10 am, which was very late for the Evans household, they spent the rest of the morning catching up on life. Then after some time, looking at her watch, Grandma Evans smiled, "_Ellen's on,"_ and quickly ran to turn the television set on.

Mercedes smiled, _"Oh I so love Ellen, I swear if I ever wanted to marry a woman it would definitely be Ellen." _

The three Evans regarded immediately Mercedes comment. Grandma and Grandpa Evans gasped in utter shock and Sam in utter abhorrence because no way no how was Mercedes Jones going to marry anyone other than himself.

Mercedes laughed, _"You should see your faces, jesh,"_ she giggled, rolled her eyes, then mumbled, _"I'm only telling you the truth!"_

Everyone watched the screen intently as the show began and then immediately their gaze turned to Mercedes. Grandpa and Grandma Evans smiled knowing Sam was going to be on it as Sam had filled them in on the whole show and what to expect.

Suddenly Mercedes gasped wide eyed, _"You're on Ellen Sam?! Do you know her?!"_

Sam smiled and nodded, _"yeah…she's a friend!"_

_"Wow Sam! I love her and I mean love her,"_ Sam looked at Mercedes puzzled.

_"Oh come on Sam get your head out of the gutter, but honestly, I love her, she is so funny!"_ she smiled.

Sam grinned at her obvious fangirling of Ellen DeGeneres.

Suddenly Mercedes had a strange feeling about the interview and stood to try and avoid it, _"I'm just gonna fix us a cuppa what would you all like?"_ she smiled.

_"You just sit down Miss Jones and don't miss this interview!"_ Grandma Evans growled.

Mercedes gulped and returned to her seat.

As the show progressed, finally it came to Sam's interview.

Sam looked at Mercedes in the corner of his eye to gauge her reaction. Mercedes smiled and laughed at their antics. Sam smiled_, good she's smiling,_ he thought. Then it came to the Strawberry Wine segment. Mercedes flinched at first and then smiled at the comment about the song being about for his mother, _"that was funny!"_ she giggled, _"Ellen is hilarious!"_ she laughed. When Sam did his plea for the love of his life to call him, she flinched again, but then began to giggle once more when Ellen interrupted and sent out her own plea.

Afterward, Mercedes stood as the credits rolled, _"that was a fantastic interview Sam_," she chuckled, "_she is so funny Sam…I can't believe you two are friends," _she squealed, "_You know you should introduce me to her!"_ then Mercedes began to walk toward the stairs, "_I'm just gonna get dressed before we go to the stables, great interview Sam. Gosh she's so hilarious," _Mercedes chortled as she ascended the stairs.

Grandma and Grandpa Evans rolled their eyes.

Sam gasped as he watched Mercedes climb the stairs, then he turned back to his grandparent's mouth agape.

…..

As Mercedes closed the door to her temporary room, she dropped onto the bed and buried her head into the pillow totally confused_, is he talking about me? No he is not? No it must be someone else? No I don't care, it's probably some floosy he met somewhere, but it must be me because its strawberry wine, that's our song, or maybe it's not,_ Mercedes chastened herself, first for thinking it was her and then for thinking it wasn't, and yet again for all the confusion she was putting herself through. _ If it's not me then I wouldn't be here would I! or would I?_

Mercedes heart was a flutter and she was as nervous as anything. She gritted her teeth and punched the pillow, _"argh stop it Jones!"_ she screamed, _let's just go with the flow, I'm gonna enjoy my time alone with Sam while I can and stop over thinking._

Just then her i-phone sounded; looking at her phone she could see it was her mother. Mercedes became very agitated and allowed the call to go to voice mail. _She can wait_, she sneered, armed with the new information she possessed concerning her parents. She then stood, grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt and changed her clothes. Then she looked in the mirror and smiled, _Ok Sam Evans, this thing between you and I might be short lived but I'm gonna dam well live it to the hilt for the short time that I'm here. _Then she quickly grabbed her boots and ran downstairs.

_Meanwhile in the lounge below…_

_"She's in denial Sam…"_ Grandma Evans dead panned, "_she is in absolute denial, you two obviously have not been together all these years, have you Samuel?!" _she turned to Sam and glared at him.

_"What Grammy, why do you think it's my fault?"_ Sam groaned at the petite grey haired lady before him.

She glared again.

_"Ok then it was, but it's not what you think!" _Sam groaned and slouched further into his chair.

Grandma Evans rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

_"That's why I did the plea thing on TV, so that she would see that I love her,"_ Sam muttered.

_"Well obviously it didn't work!"_ Grandma Evan's grimaced.

_"Well obviously boy, by what I can see is that Mercedes is not only deaf but she is blind too, because even I could tell you were talking about her and you know I don't usually get into this whole lovey dovey thing."_ Then he smiled, _"oh boy you are crazy in love with Mercedes Jones, you really need to put a ring on it quick."_

_"Well, besides the fact that she IS obviously blind and deaf, someone needs to tell me how to put a ring on it, because I thought going on national television might give her a clue but…argh,"_ he grimaced shaking his head disgruntledly into his hands, "_what am I going to do?!"_ Sam growled.

_"Patience Boy, that's all you need son is patience, she's probably up stairs right now trying to figure out what she's gonna do about it_," Grandpa Evans grinned.

_"Yeah Samuel…"_ Grandma Evans smiled, _"this un-lovey dovey man right here chased me near on 11 years before he put a ring on it!" _she giggled nudging her husband in his side. Then she stood, "_let's go see Charlie Samuel_," she smiled, "_step one toward your pending marriage to Mercedes Jones,"_ she grinned.

_"Oh your tricky mama,"_ Grandpa Evans smiled as they took their unfortunate grandson by his arms and pulled him out the door. Mercedes met them at the door and the four of them took a ride on the truck to the stables.

Mercedes was obviously concerned about the interview, but smiled, as the truck passed one memory after another, as she recollected her and Sam's familiar haunts and the anticipation of seeing Charlie again.

Sam turned, apprehensively smiled at Mercedes and took her hand, he wanted to ask her true thoughts about the interview, but decided he would allow her to tell him when she was ready. Then as he took in their favourite haunts he smiled, _"Mercy, Charlie will be so happy to see you!"_

_"I can't wait to see him Sam,"_ she chortled.

_"Yah know he's been lonely for yah Mercedes_," Grandpa Evans drawled whilst casting a glance at them in the rear-view mirror.

As they reached the stables,Mercedes was the first to jump out and looked toward the field where Charlie usually grazed. Eyeing him off in the distance under a large oak tree, Mercedes climbed the fence and sat upon it smiling at her old friend. Spotting Mercedes Charlie sent out a soft bray and cantered quickly toward her.

Sam and his grandparents smiled at the touching scene as Charlie galloped toward her and then gently slowed down as he approached, stepped gently toward Mercedes and nudged her with his nose.

Mercedes kissed him gently and smiled,_ "hello my dear old friend…you are as beautiful as ever_," and stroked his long mane tenderly.

_"Hey old timer!"_ Grandpa Evans smiled running his hand along Charlie's back.

Sam smiled and noticeably blushed as he took in the loving scene

Grandma Evans beamed and whispered in Sam's ear, "_Step one completed toward you marrying yah girl Samuel Evans. You two are perfect for each other,"_ she squealed.

_"Well we will see you in a couple of hour's son…"_ Grandpa Evans winked at Sam and walked toward his wife; _"y'all have a great time yah hear!"_ he drawled as he took his wife's hand in his, his six foot frame towering over her petite stature. Sam looked so much like his grandfather, the only difference in point being their eye colour. Sam's grandfather had steely blue eyes and his grandmother green.

_"Have a good time!"_ Grandma Evans smiled, blew Sam a kiss and then giggled.

Sam noticeably blushed as he began to saddle Charlie up, placed the bit in Charlies mouth and threw his guitar on his back. Then he jumped into the saddle, pulled Mercedes up gently with his strong arms, placed her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her. She still smelt and felt as wonderful as ever. _Oh how I love being this close to Miss Jones,_ he smiled, as his hands took the reins and slipped comfortably over Mercedes tiny fingers. The two of them reconnected immediately, that familiar energy flickered between them, but seemed even more intense than when they were in their teenage years. The two secretly smiled and sat comfortably entwined together taking in the warm feelings that embraced them. Mercedes was still in two minds about how Sam felt about her, but right now with his body molded against hers, she didn't really care, she was off in her own little world and fear and insecurities were not going to plague her right now, because, for now, at this moment in time, it was just her and Sam, and Mercedes Jones was going to revel in it.

_"Are you ready Mercy?"_ Sam whispered in Mercedes ear as Mercedes body eased to his touch. Mercedes nodded her head and smiled. Sam felt so good, he thought he would burst with happiness as they slowly rode toward the river, Mercedes entwining her hands with his.

When they arrived at the banks of the river in their familiar spot Sam dismounted and then lifted his arms to receive Mercedes. Mercedes slipped securely into them. They both stared longingly into each other's eyes and smiled. Mercedes then cast her gaze toward the ground and said, slipping her arms from around his neck and placing them on his muscular chest, "_Sam I…I…I'm so in love with you I'm afraid."_

_"What are you afraid of Mercy? Please talk to me, please!"_ Sam begged looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

_"I'm afraid that I will love you more than you love me…I'm afraid I'm not good enou-"_

_"Ok, stop right there cos there is no way in hell that could you love me more than I love you Mercy, no way…"_ he whispered, _"I love you more than anything in this entire world."_

_"But Sam, we haven't seen each other for 10 years and I just can't trust all these emotions, I-I think I love you even more, I'm so scared of this Sam!"_ Mercedes stammered.

Sam smiled and whispered gently in her ear, _"hell you're scared? I'm petrified, you're all I've ever thought of everyday, and to have you in my arms right now is like… a dream_."

Mercedes looked into his soft green eyes once more. Their connection spoke volumes to each other of the resounding love they still had for one another after all these years.

Mercedes rested her head on Sam's chest,_ "Sam you have to give me time to get use to this, use to the idea of the possibility of us being together again!"_ Mercedes breathed, her voice hitched as Sam lightly stroked her cheek with his thumb.

_"You have all the time in the world Mercy, I must warn you though, I will not give up until you are my wife and then I'll still continue_," he smirked as his thumb traced her full lips.

Sam then placed his forehead on Mercedes and smiled, "_I love you Mercy!"_

Sam and Mercedes had a wonderful time on banks of the river. They joked and spoke about all they had accomplished through their years apart, then Sam grabbed his guitar_, "I want to sing you a song Mercy it's called A Thousand Years by Christina Perri!" _Sam kissed Mercedes on her cheek as he began to pluck the introduction.

Closing his eyes Sam began to sing.

_Heartbeats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer_

Sam looked adoringly at Mercedes and smiled as he sang._  
_  
_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_  
_One step closer_

Sam smiled again as tears filled his eyes from the immense joy he felt in finally singing face to face to the woman he loved.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more_

As Sam finished, Mercedes looked up toward Sam, as she lay in his lap and smiled tracing her hand over his lips, _"that was so beautiful Sam."_

_"That is you Mercy, every word was for you and it's how I feel about you and how much I love you,"_ Sam lowered his gaze and etched his lips towards hers and brushed them along Mercedes. They instantly fell into each other's love and were enveloped in one another.

_"Like the song says Mercy, please don't be afraid, I have waited for so long to be with you again and I will wait for you for as long as it takes, I love you Mercy,"_ Sam whispered as his lips caressed hers.

_"Do you Sam do you really?"_ she whispered sadly.

_"I do Mercy I do,"_

_"I love you too!"_ she smiled touching his cheek lightly as she melted into his warm kiss, "_I love you too Sammy!"_

…..

Sam did not want to leave their little safe haven by the river banks, but he had to prepare for his concert, so begrudgingly they took their leave. Mercedes nestled safely in his arms as they returned to the farm house, Sam of course made sure Charlie took the longest possible route home and the slowest possible journey.

_"Mercy…_" Sam whispered as they slowly returned home, _"what are we going to do!"_

"_Um…I'm not sure Sam, look let's just take it one day at a time Sammy, we need to get to know each other again." _She smiled.

Sam kissed her on the neck_, "can I still do this while we get to know each other?"_

_"Oh Sammy, stop it, I'm trying to be strong, but, you are definitely wearing me down!" _Mercedes giggled.

_"And I won't give up!"_ Sam smiled as he kissed her again.

As they arrived at the ranch house and entered through the large antique door, lovingly kissing each other, they were met by Grandma Evans.

_"Hey darlin, you have a guest here to see you_," Grandma Evans smiled as Sam and Mercedes entered the entrance which peered into the lounge.

Upon the floral sofa sat a petite red headed young lady, nervously wringing her hands as she sat looking gleefully out the large double windows.

Sam looked at Mercedes bewildered and then to his grandmother, "_Um Grammy…Who is this? _He whispered.

_"It's Tasha Hendrix, old man Hendrix's granddaughter!"_ She whispered.

_"What does she want?"_ he grimaced

_"I don't know, she just said she needed to see you and that it was very important!"_

Mercedes was instantly intimidated. Mercedes cast a gaze at the petite young lady whose body proportions seemed flawless to a now self-conscious Mercedes Jones. Then she turned to Sam_, "Um Sam, I'm really tired I'm just gonna go upstairs and lie down."_

Sam took her hand sensing her immediate change in mood, _"No Mercy, don't leave, please can you Just stay a little while and I'll introduce you to-"_ Sam stopped and turned to his grandmother.

Grandma Evans rolled her eyes, "_Tasha! Samuel, Tasha!"_ she then made her way to the kitchen to make some refreshments for their guest.

_"Mercedes…"_ grandma Evans took Mercedes hand as she walked passed and smiled, _"what would you like darling?"_

"_Nothing for me thank you Grandma Evans,"_ Mercedes smiled a smile which did not reach her eyes, _"I'll just go and lie down I'm not feeling too well."_

Mercedes looked at Sam and kissed him on the cheek, "_I'll see you later ok?"_ she whispered and made her way upstairs.

Sam grimaced, after this afternoon he was sure they had worked things out, but now, all he could see was sadness in Mercedes eyes and it hurt him so much. _Dam this heffa, what the hell does she want,_ Sam thought as he looked at the waif like being seated in his grandparents lounge.

Sam then turned and sadly watched Mercedes as she ascended up the staircase. He then looked again at his would be guest sitting on the couch and apprehensively entered the lounge.

_"A-hmm!"_ Sam coughed gaining her attention.

The young lady smiled, then quickly jumped up and wrapped her arms around him.

_"Oh Sam, it's been such a long time, I have been thinking of you all these years too and I knew that you were thinking of me, I love you too,"_ She chortled batting her eyelashes at him.

Sam's eyes widened as he pulled himself out of her embrace and looked at her strangely, _What the hell is she talking about_ he thought and then he said it, not exactly the most gentlemanly thing to do but he said it, _"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you talking about?!"_

Just then his grandmother entered with refreshments and set it on the table

_"It's me Sam, Tasha, you know strawberry wine and everything,"_ she smiled wryly whilst tracing her index finger on his taut chest, then she quickly embraced him once again and began kissing him all over.

Sam was shocked and tried to get out of her embrace but she was strong for a little thing and her clutches seemed to tighten with every effort Sam made to escape.

Just then there was a scream, as Grandma Evans pulled the young lady by the ear and muttered, _"you keep your mitts off my grandson, strawberry wine is not about you it is about him and his girl Mercedes, so you best take your tiny little ass out of this house and don't come back," _she screamed as she pushed the girl out the door, _"and don't think I'm not gonna talk to your grandpa about this Miss Hendrixs,"_ she yelled and then slammed the door.

Grandma Evans then returned to the lounge where a flabbergasted Sam stood, _"Grammy what the hell?"_

_"Don't you cuss at me young man,"_ she grimaced waving a finger decidedly at him as she gathered together the now abandoned refreshments.

_"Sorry Grammy, but I am sure I could have got her off me with-"_

_"No way Samuel she was like a leech I tell you, ready to suck the life out of you. I knew I shouldn't have trusted her, she's the twentieth young lady who has called on you since that interview aired,"_ then she quickly glanced at her watch, "_and that's just in a couple of hours," _she grimaced, _"oh Samuel, I think we are in for a rough ride here!"_

_"I don't even know her Grammy,"_ Sam looked at her totally bewildered.

_"Yes you do, we use to take you to the Hendrix's every Sunday for lunch when you were five. I think she was sweet on you,"_ She chuckled.

_"Well how the he-"_ he stopped himself then continued scratching his head, _"well how on earth does she come up with the idea that strawberry wine is for her?"_

_"I don't know, but if any more of those heffas come a knockin again I'm getting out the shot gun!"_ She groaned.

"_Grammy! You wouldn't would you?!"_ Sam gasped.

_ "No I am not joking, she is lucky she got pass the front door, those other girls didn't have a shot," _she grimaced throwing her hands on her hips.

_"Who were they?"_

Grandma took a piece of paper out of her pocket and put on her glasses, "_Um well here are some of them Karen, Faith, Sasha, Lisa, Cindy, Heather, Tomi Sue, Jessica, Melaine, Stephanie, Linda, Zoe, Vanessa, Christine, Tiffany, Isabella, Gabriella, Noel, Alma oh and someone else but I couldn't understand her while I was kicking her down the road." _She chuckled.

_"What? Who are they? I don't even know them!"_ Sam frowned.

_"Well apparently you dated every single one of them, I told them to high tail it out of here before I shoot them cos your already taken and that that song is for your special girl,"_ she grinned.

"_Well unfortunately I'm not officially taken yet Grammy!" Sam_ fell miserably onto the sofa.

_"Yes you are!"_

_"No, Mercedes doesn't want us to go there yet, she wants us to get to know each other again first." _he huffed.

Grandmother Evans looked toward the staircase, and smiled, _"awww…that's just a technicality Samuel, you and Mercedes Jones are sealed for life."_

Sam frustratingly ran his hands through his blond locks. "_She won't agree to be my girlfriend yet Grammy, and it's not because I don't want to either, she- I um I think she thinks I don't really love her, she keeps asking me if I love her and why."_

_"Why on earth would she think that you don't love her Samuel?" _she queried.

_"Well…"_ Sam began to relay the history of their breakup to his grandmother.

The next minute Sam felt a hard slap across his cheek as his grandmother thwacked him with her right hand.

_"What the hell did you have to say 'look at her' for you silly boy, oh Sam Evans, that is the worst thing you can say to a woman!"_ she growled.

_"I know that now Grammy,"_ he sighed frustratingly, covering his face with his hands, _"I just don't know what to do or how to show her I how much I love her, she thinks she's not good enough for me, but it is me that-"_

_"Is certainly not good enough for her,"_ she interrupted; completing his sentence,_ "Oh Samuel you are such an idiot!"_ she gasped and hit him once again lightly across the head.

Sam began to weep, _"It doesn't matter how many times you hit me, I just love her so much Grammy it hurts worse than your slaps, but she doesn't think I do, I don't know what to do now!"_

Grandma Evans sat beside Sam and placed a hand lovingly upon his shoulder and whispered, _"You need to show her Samuel, you need to show her."_

_"How Grammy, how?" _he grimaced.

_"You'll figure it out,"_ she smiled and kissed him on his blonde locks, _"you're an Evans and you know she adores you too."_

_"You think Grammy? cos right now I don't feel very adored, well not by the person I want to be adored by."_

_"Everything will be fine Samuel,"_ she smiled, kissing him once more upon his head and then gathered the refreshments off the counter as she exited the room.

Sam sat despondently on the couch and whispered_, "I sure hope your right Grammy, I sure hope your right!"_

…..

Mercedes felt a little better after her rest and happily went to the concert venue with Sam. As soon as Sam stepped out of the limousine he was mobbed. Sam then went to Mercedes door and opened it offering his hand to her.

Mercedes grimaced biting her bottom lip, _"Sammy I don't want to get out, I'm afraid!"_

_"Come on Mercy, please I want you to be by my side, please!"_

Mercedes gulped and then feigned a smile, _"Ok Sammy!"_ she whispered and took his hand.

Immediately screams arose and cameras flashed left right and centre. Then a number of reporters flocked to Sam's side, causing Mercedes and Sam's hands to separate. Sam stopped and turned to grab Mercedes, but she was being pushed along with the heaving throng that enveloped them, Sam pushed through the crowd whilst people continuously screamed his name and took hold of Mercedes hand then quickly pulled her close to him.

_"Sorry darling!"_ he whispered as he took her in his arms.

Suddenly more reporters crowded them, Sam pushed them away.

_"No interviews right now thank you,"_ he screamed and marched toward the stage entrance, his arms protecting Mercedes as his bodyguards pushed them away.

When they were safe in the confines of the building Sam anxiously looked into Mercedes eyes and then searched her person for bruises, absolutely worried for her wellbeing, "_are you ok darling!"_ he whispered concern emanating from his voice.

_"Yeah Sammy,"_ she smiled and placed her hand on his cheek.

Sam placed his head on her forehead and whispered, _"sorry darling about that, I'm so sorry I-"_

Sam was rudely interrupted when someone grabbed him from behind, pushed him against the wall kissed him on the lips.

Sam pushed her away and wiped his mouth disgusted, _"Brooke!"_ He yelled, _"What the hell are you doing?"_

Mercedes looked on absolutely stunned.

The buxom blonde saddled closer to Sam and smirked, "_you know you didn't have to go on national television to get my attention Evans,"_ she grinned and then grabbed his head and kissed him smack on the lips again. Sam pushed her away. Sam never believed in hitting a woman but this one really needed to get the message. He so wished his grandmother was there.

The buxom blonde went in for the kill again, this time Sam held her at arm's length and there was no way she was getting near him.

"_What the hell Brooke!"_ Sam quickly turned to Mercedes who stood agape shaking her head in disbelief

_"No Mercy she and I-I w-we are not together we…"_ Sam stood wide eyed looking at Mercedes and trying to hold the blonde at bay.

Next minute an arm wrapped around the neck of blonde Brooke as another buxom blonde, blonde Deanna, came onto the scene slapping blonde Brooke fare across the face.

_"Keep your mingy little hands off my man you b-!"_

The next minute, the two were wrestling each other onto the floor and cursing at each other.

_"What the hell Sam!"_ Mercedes yelled.

At that the two women stopped fighting having noticed the curvaceous ebony beauty in front of them.

_"Sam!"_ Mercedes yelled, "_who the hell are these women?!"_

Sam stood dumbstruck.

"_Not that it's any of your business_," retorted blonde Brooke, trying desperately to tidy her mangled hair and pulling a fake nail out of it, I am Sam's fiancé.

_"No, I am!"_ screamed blonde Deanna, "_he proposed to me and he put food on the floor for me to eat and everything…I didn't even care that the manky floor had nasty unknown substances on it, it was really romantic!" s_he grinned batting her eyelashes at Sam.

_"That was romantic?! I doubt it…what about the map he drew for me out of crayon guiding me to his romantic proposal with the antique (well actually thrift shop) ring he bought me and everything…now that's romance!"_ she smiled winking seductively at Sam.

The two blondes sneered at each other.

_"Bitch!" _

_"Whore!"_

The next minute all you could hear was a slap then another slap and then they were both on the floor fighting again as fake locks, fake nails and fake boobs flew everywhere.

_"Who is it SAM?" _blonde Deanna screamed holding her opponent in a head lock, _"Was it her or was it me you were talking about on Ellen, Sam?!"_

_"It was me!"_ Blonde Brooke screamed, _"it was me you stupid witch!"_

_"Ok that's it!"_ Mercedes stormed off, Sam in tow, taking no notice of the women who were still fighting for his affections.

_"W-where are you going Mercy, p-please don't go Mercy!"_ he pleaded and reached out to touch her.

_"Don't touch me Sam!"_ She screamed, "_Did you really propose to those airheads?"_

Sam hung his head in shame.

_"Oh. my. Gosh! You are so basic…"_ she gasped, "_and did you really do those ridiculous things?"_

_"Um I um…I was young!"_

_"Oh Sam you are beyond basic, you are an absolute loser from loser Ville!" _she yelled.

_"B-but no Mercy…the floor wasn't really dirty it-"_

_"Oh hell to the nah!"_ Mercedes screamed and stomped out the stage door.

The crowd outside screamed as she exited.

Sam pulled her back inside and pleaded, _"please don't go Mercy, please, I was just going through a stupid teenage faze it meant nothing."_

Mercedes looked toward the ground wringing her hands nervously.

Suddenly another bimbo of the brunette kind shimmied toward him.

_"Hey SSSam!"_ she seductively slid toward him and whispered, flashing a ring in front of him, _"I saw Ellen and the answer is yes!"_

_"What the hell, I haven't asked you anything Angie!"_ Sam balked.

_"Yes you did remember, by the banks of the river you got down on one knee and gave me this. I love you too my Sam bam bam," _she pouted going in for the kiss. Sam moved and the girl kissed Mercedes forehead instead.

_"Oh hell no!"_ Mercedes screamed and threw the stage door open to the screams of eager fans once again.

Sam grabbed her and pulled her in once again. Pulling her close he whispered, _"please don't go Mercy, please I beg of you."_

_"Sam I…"_ she looked toward the floor shaking her head in absolute dismay.

Sam released Mercedes then turned to Angie, "_look Angie that song is not yours it belongs to only one person and this is her right he-" _he turned to grab Mercedes hand but she was gone. Sam opened the stage doors once again to the cheers of the immense crowd. He searched for Mercedes but she was gone. As tears filled his eyes he turned back and made his way back inside to the disappointment of eager fans.

Sam entered the building totally despondent and fell to the ground. He pulled out his cell phone and rang her number, the call went to answer phone. Sam hung up in a pool of sadness as he tried again, all the while watching the scene before him as his body guards hauled the two blondes and the bedraggled brunette from the venue. The phone went to voice message once again, Sam left a message,_"Mercy I'm sorry, can you please just tell me if you are ok, I am worried about you, I'm sorry Mercy I'm sorry."_ he cried.

Sam then stood and began wiping his tears away.

_"Hey Sam!" _Puck grinned walking toward him, "_what the hell were your exes doing here just before, I saw Deanna and Brooke wrestling up a storm before. It would have been hot if it had of been jelly they were wrestling in,"_ he chortled

Sam waved him away, "_You don't want to know about it Puck!"_ just then Sam received a text.

_"Yes I do…hey… I thought Diva would be here…you did ditch me for her yah know, mind you I'd do the same too…"_ Puck looked around, _"so where is she?"_

Sam looked at his text and smiled a little knowing Mercedes was safe.

**_I'm on my way back to the farm, we will talk later sometime. Mercedes_**

Sam closed his eyes, _"She's gone back to the ranch," _Sam whispered head down cast as he sat miserably back down onto the floor once again, _"she thinks I'm basically basic."_

_"Oh!"_ Puck chuckled, "_she found out about the food on the floor thing and the crayon map!"_

_"Yeah and the people I asked to marry!"_ Sam groaned.

"_What did you tell her about all seventeen of them?!"_ Puck frowned.

_"Um…no! but…um you…know that was so long ago I was young and stupid,"_

_"You're a loser Sam Evans,"_ Puck chuckled and then turned to walk away, "_frankly…"_ he yelled before he disappeared out of sight, "_she's too good for you,"_ Puck chuckled as he vanished into the crowd.

_"Basically basic is true_," Sam groaned and lay his head in his hands, dreading the concert before him and the inevitable conversation he would have with Mercedes later on.

….

Despite everything the concert still went off without a hitch but none of the songs meant anything to him, all he wanted to do was to return to the ranch and to see Mercedes, he never even attended the after party held in his honour.

As he entered the darkened home, only the light of a small lamp which lit a corner of the lounge illuminated his path. Sam made his way up stairs and headed toward his room, but stopped in front of Mercedes room and raised his hand to knock on the door. Suddenly the hall way light flicked on.

_"You are not going to wake her up are you Samuel Dwight Evans!"_ the gruff voice of Grandma Evans sounded.

_"Um…I… um,"_

_"It took me ages to calm her down Samuel Dwight Evans!"_

Sam knew his Grammy was angry; she never used his full name unless she was livid.

_"How many Samuel?"_

_"How many what?"_

_"Don't act ignorant?"_

_"How many?"_

_"Seventeen!"_ he mumbled.

_"What? I didn't hear you!"_

_"Seventeen,"_ he whispered.

_"Oh hell Samuel Dwight Evans! Mercedes said there were three, but there were seventeen of them?! Oh, this is the lowest I have ever heard an Evans stoop. You know what it tells me about your character? You can't make your mind up and you fall in love with people at the drop of a dam hat! And the whole food on the floor thing, now that's just dam well disgusting!"_

_"Well it was supposed to be cute at the time,"_ Sam grimaced.

_"I ought to just slap you right now…CUTE yeah maybe for a PUPPY DOG!...and you expect that poor girl in there to believe that you have loved her all this time and you have asked seventeen people to marry you!"_

_"But it was a long time ago Grammy I was a young when I did some of those things, it was after Mercy left…I just lost my head."_

_"Yeah seventeen times!"_ she screamed and then rolled her eyes. "_Get to bed Samuel and leave that poor girl alone, I can't even stand the sight of you right now, degrading woman like that,"_ she then turned and returned to her room stopping only to ensure Sam did not return to Mercedes room.

Sam dragged his way to his bedroom and flopped down upon the mattress, "_I can't believe this day has turned out to be so wrong,"_ he groaned closing his eyes_. "I do love you Mercy I honestly do,"_ he whispered as tears filled his eyes.

…..

Mercedes avoided Sam the next day, Sam tried to get his grandparents to help him work things out with Mercedes but they didn't want to have a bar of it. Sam searched the ranch for Mercedes to no avail as she had gone into town with Grandpa Evans. Then Mercedes went somewhere else with Grandma Evans, and then she just disappeared. If Sam didn't know better he would think that his grandparents were conspiring to keep him and Mercedes apart.

Day three and still no talking and tonight would be Sam's final concert in Tennessee. Sam never got to spend any time alone with Mercedes since the night from hell. She never even spoke to him or acknowledged him

Sam sat at the table as his grandmother set his food before him for lunch.

_"Grammy…"_ he sheepishly enquired, _"is Mercy coming down!"_

_"Maybe she will or maybe she won't Samuel Dwight Evans_," she snarled.

Sam looked towards his grandfather who scowled at Sam and gave him a grunt of disapproval.

_"Where is she Grammy? Please tell me I've been looking for her everywhere!"_

_"No!"_

_"Please Grammy, this will be our last night together and I think I won't see her again,"_ tears filled his eyes and began to trickle down his cheek_, "I know she only stayed to make me happy…cos…I asked her when we left Seattle…and in spite of everything that has happened…she's still h-here."_ Sam hung his head despondently as more tears ran down his cheeks.

_"She is up the apple tree Samuel,"_ his grandmother huffed, noisily clattering dishes as she did so.

"You are far too soft darling," Grandpa Evans groaned and then smiled at his wife.

Sam quickly made his way to his room and opened the window, eyeing Mercedes as she lay on one of the branches.

"_Hey Mercy, can I join you?"_ Sam apprehensively whispered as he climbed out on to the branch.

_"What do you want Sam?_ She growled, "_Don't worry, I won't cramp your style any more, I'm going home tomorrow!"_

Sam grimaced and then etched his way closer to Mercedes, "_Mercy, I'm sorry." _

Silence

_"I am really sorry about what happened the other day Mercy!"_

_Silence_

_"Um Mercy…I know it's a stretch but are you gonna come to the concert tonight…it's my final one tonight and I have a song well some songs I want to sing you. There are a couple of songs I really want you to listen too,"_

_Finally Mercedes answered, "Um…I…um…I don't know!"_

_Sam became frustrated, "Dam it Mercy you always say you don't know. Make up your mind, if you don't want to be with me Mercy then why are you still here?"_

_"How the hell did you just turn everything around?"_ She gaped, "_I'm angry because you sing a song and say you have loved me like forever but it's not true, because as soon the spot beside you is cold, you move on just like tha, hence all your dam fiancés… and yeah your right, I really don't know why I'm still here!" _

She turned away and began to descend the tree.

_"W-where are you going Mercy?"_

_"Home!"_

_"What?"_

_"Look Sam, your right what am I doing here I'm going back to Cincinnati," _

_"No! Please don't go Mercy,"_

_"Look Sam, after that epic speech you just made about making my mind up then I have no other choice, you and I were over 10 years ago, a lot has happened and we are different people now."_

"_What about the other day by the river in our spot,"_ Sam grimaced.

_"Look Sam I don't want to do this anymore I'm out of here, you're an ignoramus!"_

"_No dam it you cannot walk out on us!"_ Sam screamed scaling down after her.

_"Us? Sam there is no us…there is you and all your fans and fiancé's, there is you and whatever you imagine us to be, there is no you and I, no us!"_

_"You cannot seriously say that you do not still love me Mercy you cannot!"_

_"Look Sam! I will always love you but…that special love died that day at breadsticks and now all these girls and weirdness I…um-"_

_"So that's really what this is about," _Sam interrupted,_ "What the hell Mercy, I told you never meant I word I said to you that day when we broke up!"_

_"You say that Sam, but why did you have to say any of those words, you hurt me Sam, and _

_Yeah it may have been because you thought you were helping me, but Sam you died that day in my eyes. You destroyed the young carefree, wide eyed girl who thought we could do anything together." _Mercedes sighed and then huffed, "_I don't want to do this anymore I'm leaving!"_

Sam moved to stop her, Mercedes pulled out of his grasp and sighed, _"Do you know Sam how long it took me to think I was even half way attractive_?" Mercedes wept, _"Do you know how many times I cried remembering the words you said? 'look at her and look at you.' Do you know how much I hate that song strawberry wine? That's why I never wanted to call you Sammy anymore, because Sammy died 10 years ago…well before that. My Sammy died on the banks of our river that's when he left me…my Sammy isn't this big dam country star that sleeps with every freaking girl he can lay his hands on and proposes to every bimbo in town, my Sammy is the young boy I met on the banks of the river who I shared a strawberry wine with, you are not my Sammy, he is gone and doesn't exist anymore,"_ she sobbed and made her way down the tree.

Sam stopped descending and sat holding onto the branches as he watched Mercedes leave.

_"Mercy!" _he whispered, his head downcast as he watched her enter the house_, "I am the same Sammy Mercy, I am…I am the same Sammy who saw you that day by the banks of the river, who was so nervous that this beautiful girl would even talk to him. I am the same Sammy who taught you to ride Charlie and was tortured each day because he didn't know how to tell you how much he loved you. The same Sammy who danced with you at the strawberry festival in Humboldt and who nervously asked you do dance and you said your feet were too sore so he carried you…it really is me Mercy!"_ He cried as tears filled his eyes.

Mercedes packed her bags immediately and Grandma and Grandpa Evans took her to her plane. Sam sat amongst the pink apple blossoms and wept for hours, totally despondent, he had his last concert in Tennessee and everything had just gone to hell.

….

_"Hey y'all this is my final song as you know,"_ Sam sighed, the crowd roared.

Sam's heart had not been in his performance. He felt he had no heart, he felt lifeless. The past few days had truly been a revelation to Sam. He had professed love and marriage to a hoard of girls in his past but yet for ten years he had not made a move to do the same to the one he truly claimed to love. He talked a lot about his love for Mercedes and pined for her for ten long years but he did very little to make her his. _Dam it, you truly are an asshole Sam Evans,_ Sam thought whilst looking out toward the adoring crowd. _All these people are here for you, all these people would do so much for you, but the only person who means the world to you Sam Evans isn't here, she's in Cincinnati._ Sam shook his head, _it's time to man up Sammy and go for what you really want, or who you really want. And stop wasting life chasing everything you don't want._

Sam picked up his guitar and smiled, _"um I think I might have to go on Ellen again…_" he chuckled as he began to pick the introduction to Strawberry wine, the crowd roared and cheered at his remark, "_Because there's been a bit of confusion as to who this special song really belongs to. But I have no qualms in telling you, that she is the most beautiful woman to me, so if y'all see my Mercy, that's what I call her…" _he whispered,_ "i-if you see her before me, could you please pass this message on for me and tell her…tell her Samuel Dwight Evans loves Mercedes Amber Jones with all his heart."_

_"Thank y'all so much for being here tonight_," Sam smiled as tears filled his eyes, "_y'all keep safe going home and God bless… this song belongs to my Mercy…"_

_She was working through college on my grandpa's farm  
I was thirsting for knowledge and she had a car…._

Sam choked as he came to the chorus, finding it so difficult to sing the words, so he allowed the crowd to carry the song instead as tears streamed down his cheeks. The crowd sang as the flickers of light emanated in the distance.

_Like strawberry wine and seventeen  
The hot July moon saw everything  
My first taste of love oh bittersweet  
Green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine_

Sam stared intently at the crowd, and smiled, "_thank y'all for that, yah sounded beautiful." _Sam bowed his head, closed his eyes and continued.

_I still remember when thirty was old  
And my biggest fear was September when she had to go…  
Of strawberry wine and seventeen  
The hot July moon saw everything  
My first taste of love oh bittersweet  
Green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine…_

As the song ended, Sam bowed to the crowd, blew kisses out into the audience, then smiled and bowed once more acknowledging the band and back-up singers. He then bowed one last time and made his way to his dressing room.

When he got there, as usual, Puck waited and stood making his way to the door and smiled "_Great concert brother,"_ and laid his hand encouragingly on Sam's shoulder, then he went to the door and exited and began locking the door behind him, however, before the door clicked Sam yelled, _"Puck!_" Puck walked back in with an inquisitive look upon his face. Sam never usually called him this quickly after the concert. That wasn't the routine. Puck usually left, Sam mopped for an hour and then turned up at the after party.

Sam walked towards Puck and smiled, "_Can you do me a favour brother?"_

_"Yeah…sure brother what can I do?"_ Puck eyed Sam suspiciously.

Sam collected his jacket and grinned from ear to ear, _"when's our next concert?"_

Puck looked at him speculatively again, _"um…"_ he groaned, "_Thursday, Friday and Saturday coming, why?"_

"_Well… book a mini concert for Tuesday,"_ Sam grinned.

_"Aye Sam?!"_ Puck scowled, _"Hell that's late notice Sam, that's like only two days away! Where are we going?"_

"_We are going to Cincinnati Puck,"_ he chuckled throwing an arm around Puck as they exited.

_Oh yes Mercedes Jones,_ he grinned, _I ain't giving up…I'm a comin to get yah Miss Jones,_ he smiled as the two friends walked out of the building and jumped into the waiting limousine.

* * *

**Thanks again :)... ****Sorry about the mistakes folks...and also I do not watch Glee at all anymore so the thing I wrote about the map and food on the floor escapade I heard from tumblr. I was so disgusted with what I heard I had to write it in this fic to portray my absolute abhorrence of them dumbing down poor old Sam and to show how ridiculous season 4 Glee is...lol! **

**Blessings and goodness always..Please review if you can:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello once again. Here we are again...Just want to thank y'all for your fabulousness... to our reviewers, readers, favoriters and followers. You are all so wonderful.

love and goodness to my writing cohort..Tara..thanks so much love for your support

Disclaimer: No song or characters belong to me. But I love this song :)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Strawberry Wine.**

_"Shush!"_

"_Cedes!"_

_"No seriously, shut up Finn,"_

Finn rolled his eyes and chuckled saddling up to his friend and resting his head upon her shoulder.

Finn knew very well never to interrupt Mercedes as she watched scandal, but dam it, he just couldn't help himself. Her annoyance amused him so much.

_"Cedes_," Finn piped up, his head still resting on her shoulder,"_ what are we doing this weekend?"_

No reply

_"Cedes? Cedes? Cedes!" _

_"Ok Finn Hudson, if you say one more word I'm gonna throttle you!" _Mercedes glared_._

Cheryl tended the bar as Finn continued to lay his head on Mercedes shoulder on the verge of slumber. There were a number of patrons in the bar for lunch, but not so many, that Cheryl and the gang couldn't handle them sufficiently by themselves.

Finn nodded off into dream world as he positioned himself onto Mercedes lap and Mercedes gazed spellbound off into scandal world. The two were totally caught up in their own musing when the small tinkle of bells rang once more signalling the entrance of more patrons. Then screams of joy were heard as the bar became a hustling bustling hive of activity as reporters and fans screamed,

"_Mr Evans what are you doing in Cincinnati?"_

_"Mr Evans how long are you here for?"_

_"Mr Evans can I please have your autograph?"_

_"Please step away …"_Puck sounded pushing the reporters gently to the side then glanced at Sam's bodyguards, _"Mr Evans has a benefit concert which will be held in the park adjacent to this establishment, tomorrow night at 6.00 pm."_

Suddenly Sam's minders stepped in front of the reporters and pushed them outside the bar stating,

_"Mr Evans will not be answering any questions at this time. This is a private establishment and you must leave!"_

You would think that all this kerfuffle would alert Mercedes to reality and tear her away from her world of scandal, and at the very least awake Finn from his slumber, but it did not. Mercedes was so engrossed in her most favorite program of all time that instead of paying heed to the commotion which filled the bar, she quickly increased the volume of the television set, while Finn lay sound asleep on her lap, oblivious to what was happening around him.

Sam spotted Mercedes seated on the long settee, her back toward him; her long now lightened locks cascading down her back. He looked up to the television set and smiled, "_scandal,"_ he chuckled and walked toward her. Those few days in Tennessee Mercedes had told him about her penchant for the program scandal. He had never seen it, but Mercedes vivid portrayal of it alerted him to the fact that indeed it was a program he would try and watch, if only for Mercedes sake. Patrons from the bar began to hound Sam for his autograph; Sam signed a few and then made a beeline for Mercedes.

Approaching the couch Sam frowned as he finally caught glimpse of the being lying beside her, no not beside her, on her! In her lap!

Sam's eyes widened and gawped_. What the hell_ he grimaced, _Finn the lanky Sasquatch was laying on Mercedes lap, the lap that only he should be privy too. The lap that only Sam Evans was allowed to rest his weary head on the la-_

_"Hey Diva!"_ Puck screamed,

"_Shut up!"_ Mercedes grimaced, her head not turning to acknowledge the booming voice.

Puck froze.

Sam was still on Sasquatch alert.

Then suddenly Mercedes turned around and smiled, "_oh my Puck! I'm sorry I didn't know it was you! _She went to move but didn't want to wake Finn_, "Oh sorry Puck, come here and give me a hug." _

Puck jumped over the settee and wrapped his arms around Mercedes holding her a little longer and harder, than he should have, and winked at Sam.

Well now Sam was undone, _first Sasquatch was in his girls lap and now his ex-best friend had his arms around her,_ he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists ready to punch Pucks smirky face and drag Finn out onto the street.

Then Mercedes turned around and saw Sam.

She frowned at first and then smiled; _"Sam!" _opening her arms to him.

Sam blushed and smiled shyly then timidly walked toward her and held out his hand.

Mercedes anger toward Sam had now subsided. When she returned to Cincinnati she realised that she didn't need to hang onto that anger. She was happy with her life. Her, Finn and Artie were like three peas in a pod. She had a great job as a part time bartender and singer in Finns bar and she had various offers for her law firm, so Mercedes felt incredibly blessed. She didn't even care that Sam was basically basic anymore. She just concluded, he has no clue on real love, and dismissed his ignorance.

Mercedes looked at Sam's hand took it then pulled him down into a warm embrace. Sam revelled in it, the scent of her perfume, the touch of her body, sent tingles throughout his body.

All too soon their embrace was over and Sam positioned himself on the lounge opposite Mercedes next to Puck.

_"It's good to see you again Diva,"_ Puck grinned from ear to ear.

"_It's good to see you Puck,"_ Mercedes smiled.

_"So Diva, you look really hot with your hair lightened and all,"_ he winked

Mercedes smiled, _"thanks Puck…"_ she then took the remote and turned the television set off and smiled. "_Now I hope you two realise that you have encroached onto my scandal time, but lucky it is you two because I would not turn this off for just anyone."_

Puck smiled, _"you're making me blush Miss Jones on how much importance you place upon me."_ He then wiggled his eyebrows and breathed, trying to sound seductive, "_Diva, run away with me and let's make mad passionate love together." _Then he licked his lips.

_"WHAT THE HELL PUCK!"_ Sam screamed.

_"I'm just kidding Sam bam thank you ma'am,"_ He smirked chuckling at Sam.

Sam huffed and cast his eyes toward the floor utterly disgusted with his friend's behaviour, but not surprised.

Puck looked at Mercedes and mouthed, _no Im not_, and then winked at her once more.

Mercedes giggled, Puck always made her laugh and she was use to his ways as he always flirted with her. Mercedes knew he was just joking. Well actually Mercedes thought he was just joking, but little did she know, he certainly was NOT!

Puck looked at Finn resting his head comfortably in Mercedes lap, _"Is he dead or what?"_ he smirked pointing to Finn."

_"Oh…"_ Mercedes chuckled, "_he's really tired because he had to balance the books __last night __, so he really needs to rest. The good thing with Finney here is the fact that a herd of elephants could run through this bar and he won't even begin to wake."_

Puck grinned and then queried, "_So Diva you and Finn?"_ Puck mouthed, "_what's up with you two?"_

Mercedes frowned at first and then smiled, _"Oh no, Puck we are fantastic friends, it's not like that at all."_

Puck smirked, "_Well Diva, he's looking pretty comfortable in your lap an all, I think he and I should trade places."_

Mercedes giggled.

_"ONE MORE COMMENT DAM IT PUCK AND I'M GONNA SMASH YOUR HEAD IN!"_ Sam stood and screamed directly into Pucks face.

Sam was livid, he was so angry that Puck would blatantly hit on Mercedes right in front of him, knowing how much Sam loved her.

Puck was unfazed by Sam's outburst and smiled, "_C'mon Sammy you know I'm only joking! Jesh,"_ he groaned as he rolled his eyes, "_talk about jealous much!"_

Sam's fists were clenched ready to pound some Puck. Sam knew Puck wasn't joking. Puck had been in love with Mercedes Jones since high school. Slowly Mercedes stood having placed a jumper under Finns head and gently positioned him properly onto the couch lifting his long legs upon it. Then she took Sam's arm, electricity quickly enveloping them from her touch.

_"Calm down Sam, Puck doesn't mean a thing he says, your just over reacting, let's sit down and you need to tell me what you two are doing all the way here in Cincinnati." _Mercedes whispered taking Sam's hand.

Sam sat down taking in deep breathes trying his best to keep calm.

_"Ok…"_ Puck smiled, "_while old cool calm and collected here gathers himself I'll explain, Sam's doing a charity concert tomorrow night here in Cincinnati."_

_"Wow where?"_

"_At the park cross the road,"_ he grinned.

"_Wow…the Park across the road?!"_

_"Yeah," _ Puck smiled.

_"What's the charity?"_

_"It's a children's charity for the children's hospital here in Cincinnati!"_

_"Wow, Sam that is wonderful!"_ Mercedes stared in stunned wonderment.

Sam raised his head, and smiled their eyes briefly meeting for a second, the entire world blocked out in that brief space in time.

Then Mercedes smiled, turning to Puck, "_So what time does it start?"_

_6.00 pm_

Mercedes smiled, _"that is so great Sam,"_

Sam blushed and ran his hands through his blonde locks.

Suddenly Artie entered wrapping his arms around Mercedes waist.

_"Hello wifey,"_ he smiled.

_You've got to be kidding,_ Sam thought rolling his eyes.

Puck gasped, _"What the hells with the wifey thing Artie, you two aren't, you know are you? _He scowled.

One thing Sam was sometimes grateful to Puck for, was his need to say exactly what was on his mind, even if it was to Sam's detriment at times.

Mercedes laughed, "_Nah we ain't."_

_"Yes we are …"_ Artie grinned, "_she's just in denial."_

Mercedes slapped him playfully on the arm then grinned, _"Artie and I have pledged that in 20 years' time if we are not married, we will marry each other."_

Artie wiggled his eyebrows, _"yep so I'm getting practise in now in preparation for our pending nuptials,"_ he smiled.

Sam sat uneasy then stood and grabbed Mercedes hand, _"I need to talk to you Mercy!"_

He pulled her through the throng, through the double doors and out into the garden bar finding a small nook in the corner.

When they got there Mercedes pulled her hand out of his and grimaced, "_what are you doing Sam?"_

_"I've come to get you!"_

_"What?"_

_"I'm here because I want you, a-and only you!"_

_w-what?_

_"I love you Mercy with every fibre of my being and I'm in Cincinnati because I want to be with you, I don't want you to be with anyone, no one else but me, and dam that Artie, no way no how is he marrying you!"_

Silence

Then Sam began to kneel down onto one knee.

_"Oh no! You are not!"_ Mercedes grimaced, gawping as Sam moved to kneel down.

"_Yes I am. Miss Mercedes Jones will you do me the honour in-"_

_"Get the hell up, get the hell up now!"_

_"What?"_

_"I do not want your pitiful proposal Sam Evans!"_

_"But I lo-"_

_"Yeah, that's what you say, but dam it you must be like addicted to proposing or something, I think you need serious help!_" she screamed.

_"N-no Mercy I'm serious I only want you I-"_

_"No, I'm not even gonna try and pretend you are serious, this is just ridiculous," _Mercedes waved her arms in frustration, _"hell Sam you have proposed to 17 people, yes your nana told me, well almost 18 counting me. And what the hell, at least you were a little more elaborate with your other proposals despite their utter ridiculousness. But for me you just pull me outside and whip a ring out! I don't know Sam, I'm going back inside. I just can't do this with you right now!"_

_"Stop running from me Mercy_!" Sam cried tears filling his green orbs.

_"Running? Running! Sam Evans, what the hell do you expect from me? You pledge your undying love for me and propose to 17 other women. You pledge your undying love for me and then you're saddled up with floozies left right and centre!"_

_"We weren't together…"_ Sam breathed, _"I couldn't handle our separation so I just threw myself out there, I tried to fill the void that can only be filed by you Mercy, only you."_

"_Sam, if you wanted to fill the void then take up a hobby like knitting or something, not sleep with the first floozy to cross your path!" _Mercedes screamed and then sat down frustrated on one of the benches outside, "_look Sam,_ _I-I can't marry you, I-I can't take you seriously, I-I-you just aren't my Sammy!" _She laid her head in her hands shaking her head profusely.

Sam was desperate. He could see in Mercedes eyes that she had a resolve, a resolve that Sam Evans was just a joke, a resolve that he knew if he didn't do something quick he would lose Mercedes love forever.

_"Look Mercy, l-let's do what we were supposed to do when you came to T-Tennessee, I am the same boy Mercy, deep down"_ he stammered nervously wringing his hands, tears ready to fall, _"l-let's get to know each other, that's all I ask, spend the next couple of days with me Mercy please, come to dinner with me… tonight…p- please, just you and I Mercy please!"_

Mercedes grimaced_, "I know I will regret this but-"_

Sam grinned from ear to ear, "_thank you Mercy!" _and he kissed her on her forehead.

Mercedes stood their bodies' only inches apart from each other.

Sam smiled, "_thank you Mercy you won't regret it!"_

Mercedes smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes_, I'm sure I will regret it s_he thought, _I'm sure I will_.

….

Mercedes ran her hand along her dress

_Don't expect anything out of this Mercedes Jones, just leave it be, Sam doesn't know what he wants, he's a propose- a-holic, _she giggled then grabbed her clutch and hastily exited her tiny apartment.

Mercedes chose to meet Sam wherever he wanted. She didn't want to be beholding to him in any way, so taking her own vehicle allowed her the freedom of choice and gave her the option to leave if the need arose.

Sam sat fidgeting at their designated rendezvous. He looked nervously at his watch for the twentieth time in a row and then began pacing back and forth.

_Maybe she isn't coming_; he thought and looked at this watch again. It was one minute past six and Sam began to panic.

_Ok Sam, don't panic,_ he started to breathe in and out trying to constrain himself_, It all fine. Everything is absolutely fine. She's only one minute and,_ he looked at his watch again, _and 25, 26, 27, 28 seconds late_, Sam began to pace once more, trying desperately to calm down.

Then suddenly a couple of headlights pierced the darkened scene.

Sam smiled; _she's here,_ and began lighting the candles on the table.

Sam had set up an elaborate scene in a small area of the park in which he would be having his concert the next evening. A small Gazebo graced the venue and thousands of fairy lights decorated the white picturesque shelter. The beautiful Gazebo was surrounded by a stunning garden filled with a plethora of flowers whose fragrance filled the warm air. Leading up to the small Gazebo were the soft glow of hundreds of candles which lit its path. As one entered the scene one would swear it was a miniature shot of the barnyard in Humboldt. The table was an exact replica, the flowers on the table, the strawberry coloured settings, and the hay bales, everything.

Sam stood nervously at the beginning of the path, waiting to meet Mercedes, his hands were clammy and sweaty and he was visibly trembling. _I hope she likes this!_ Sam nervously shook, secretly holding his breath. When he saw her car come to a halt, he quickly ran to open her car door.

"_Oh thank you Sam,"_ she smiled glancing briefly at how handsome he looked.

_"Y-you look beautiful Mercy…" _he blushed taking in her red silk wrap around dress which accentuated all her curves. Her lightened hair cascaded past her shoulders, her make up soft and subtle highlighting her beautiful brown eyes. Sam gasped_, "So beautiful Mercy!"_

As he closed her car door he offered her a dozen red long stem roses.

_"Thank you Sam, they are lovely,"_ Mercedes smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Sam blushed again. He felt like he was seventeen again and as if he was going to burst with happiness.

As they walked along the illuminated path toward the small Gazebo Mercedes smiled as she spotted the scene.

_"Oh my Sam…" _Mercedes gasped, her eyes sparkling in wonderment, "_this is just like that barn in Humboldt."_

_"Yeah,"_ Sam smiled as his eyes met hers.

_Dam it! Mercedes don't look into those mesmerising green beautiful eyes of his; _she thought and quickly changed the subject and then walked around the venue admiring the scene.

_"Just wow Sam, it so beautiful," _she smiled twirling around taking it all in.

Sam felt chuffed. It took him some time that afternoon to prepare the venue and he was glad his effort was worth his time seeing the fascinated look on Mercedes face.

Sam offered her a chair and pulled it out for her to be seated; he then lifted the covers off the silver platters revealing their contents. All of Mercedes favourite foods graced them.

Sam then smiled leaning toward her taking her hand," _I love you Mercy,"_ he whispered kissing her softly on the cheek. Then he rose and pulled out a chilled bottle of Strawberry wine and poured it into the waiting wine flutes.

_"I would like to make a toast to you Mercy,"_ he smiled, "_to Mercedes Jones the love of my life who stole my heart on the banks of the Tennessee River and who keeps it to this day."_

Mercedes smiled nervously and then raised her glass as a string quartet played Mercedes favourite tunes in the background.

Just then strawberry wine began.

Sam stood and offered Mercedes his hand, "_May I have this dance, Mercedes Jones?"_

Mercedes bowed her head and smiled, _"yes, you may Sam Evans."_

Sam pulled her to her feet and held her close. Their bodies fitted perfectly as they knitted together, moving in time to the music.

Sam pulled Mercedes still closer and whispered in Mercedes ear, _"Mercy, I know you don't believe I love you, but believe me baby, I am going to do everything in my power to prove to you how much I love you, will you let me do that Mercy?"_

Mercedes smiled as Sam's green eyes met hers and her brown eyes met his. They were caught up in each other's gaze like what seemed forever. Then slowly but surely Sam brushed his lips against hers. His lips traced her soft lips seductively. One kiss fell into another and then finally their kiss deepened as Mercedes allowed Sam entry. Her hands snaked under his tuxedo jacket and his hand traced her back tenderly.

_"Mercedes…"_ Sam smiled as their hands began to trace each other's body, "_I love you!"_

_"Sam, oh Sammy,"_ Mercedes whispered, _"I-"_

Just then there was a screech, and the two of them pulled themselves apart to meet their uninvited guest.

_"Sam Tim tam, what are you doing?" _The horrified guest looked aghast.

_"What the hell?"_ Sam looked upon the uninvited totally bewildered and then gasped_, "Mandy, what the hell are you doing here?" _he stood dumfounded.

The tall blonde approached him and took him into a deep embrace

Sam looked at Mercedes and then to Mandy.

He never pushed the woman away, he never said a word. He just stood there flabbergasted.

Mercedes stood there taking in the scene, wondering who this new stranger was in their midst.

Then she looked at Sam his eyes down cast, tears began to plague his eyes.

_"Another one,"_ Mercedes whispered, Sam couldn't even lift his head up to acknowledge Mercedes quiet statement.

_"Howdy ma'am,"_ the young perky blonde screeched, _"I don no if Tim tam here has told y'all about me but-"_

_"You're his fiancé!"_ Mercedes grimaced.

_"Yeah, how do yah do? The names Mandy!"_ she smiled holding out her hand.

_"Look Mandy I'm sorry about the whole kissing thing just before with you being his FINANCE and all but SAM neglected in telling me which fiancé you are!_ Mercedes frowned glaring knowingly at Sam.

_"That's fine Tim tam and I have an open relationship, sorry about the whole screeching thing but I'm still getting use to him kissing other women. I'm number 17 by the way, yeah I know about the other ones but I didn't know about you? Oh hang on, I think I do, your Mercedes aren't you?"_ she smiled shaking Mercedes hand, "_your reputation precedes you. I can see why Sam was head over heels in love with you, but woman, you will have to step back because he and I are truly engaged."_

_"How long have you been engaged for?"_ Mercedes whispered, tears pricking her eyes

_"About 6 months so far. I saw him on Ellen and when that song came on I knew it was a sign of his love for me. Sam sang strawberry wine to me the night he asked me to marry him,"_

_"Sam?"_ Mercedes looked questioningly into Sam's eyes, shaking her head.

_ "I did not sing it to you Mandy, and it's not yours_!" Sam blurted and then closed his eyes wishing that this was just a bad dream. He then stepped forward to take Mercedes hand.

"_No Sam don't touch me please, just don't!"_ Mercedes bawled.

Mercedes was stunned, the other girls she knew were pretty expendable but this one she knew was different. Her interaction with Sam was different the things she knew were different, Sam was different around her. _She even knew who she was._

Mercedes grabbed her clutch and her shawl and walked away in utter despair. Sam ran after her.

Sam tried to hold her hand, "_please Mercy let me explain,"_ he cried as tears ran down his cheeks.

_"Sam? I knew, I thought strawberry wine was- but I was- I,"_ Mercedes couldn't even form sentences.

_"Mercy, please it not hers, its-"_

She ran to her car and desperately tried to place her keys in the lock amidst tear stained eyes. Finally she opened it as Sam grabbed her keys off her.

_"Give me my dam keys Sam!"_

_"You have to let me explain,"_

_"NO! GIVE ME MY DAM KEYS NOW!"_ she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The impromptu intruder sat at the table watching the scene. She then smiled and began eating the food on the table and then began introducing herself to the stringed quartet, and then politely asked them to leave.

_"Please don't leave Mercy let me explain, it's not how it looks, I didn't play strawberry wine, it just came on when we were dancing and I definitely did not sing it to her, I would never, i-"_

Next minute Mercedes had snatched the keys off him, and was in the car backing out of the drive, Sam stood holding onto the door trying to stop her.

_"Sam you better dam well let go otherwise I am running your ass over!"_

_"Run me over then!"_ Sam screamed, "_Cos I have nothing to live for now."_

_" Ok then, I will if you want me too!" _and she backed out as Sam jumped on the bonnet and then she abruptly slammed on her breaks and jumped out of her car, _"Samuel Evans get off my car!"_

"NO!"

She tried to pull him off, but he wouldn't budge.

_"Sam what the hell are you doing? Just let me go Sam!"_ she cried, tears falling profusely.

_"Why so you can walk out of my life forever? No way, not again, not ever!"_ Sam wept reaching out to Mercedes.

Mandy watched on, eating and drinking away smiling at the interaction, _this is better than a movie she giggled._

_"Leave me alone Sam just leave me alone!" _Mercedes pushed him away.

Sam sat on the bonnet of the car and rested his head on legs_, "I can't Mercy I won't, never ever again, I won't let you leave again, never!"_

They both heard a loud applause, "_bravo!"_ Mandy stood clapping in the distance,

"_What the hell are you clapping for,_" Sam screamed, "_get the hell out of my life!"_

Mandy walked toward the two of them, Sam still sitting on the car.

Mercedes sat despondently on a park bench.

_"Finally Timtam finally y'all admitting it,"_ Mandy chuffed.

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_ Sam eyeballed Mandy pure hate emanating from his green orbs.

Mandy turned to Mercedes.

_"Tim tam here was always head over heels in love with you, but would never admit it to any of the girls he ended up with, I only knew about you because I would find drawings of you around his apartment. He always would say he loved me, but I knew he didn't, not truly. But you miss Jones?"_ She walked toward Mercedes, _"Well you're a different kettle of fish. I hated you for the longest time but now I see. I see why he loves you. Most basic bitches would have punched me in the face, but you didn't you actually apologised to me for kissing my fiancé. Well…actually maybe that's kind of pathetic,"_ she chuckled.

_"Look Im glad you find this so hysterically funny but I'm out of here, get off my car Sam,"_ Mercedes growled.

"I'm not getting off!"

"Please Sam!"

"No!"

_"Well I'm gonna let you sort it out, I only came to find Sam to see how he felt and I can see clearly so adios Tim tam and Miss Mercedes Jones,"_ she smiled and then exited the scene.

After a good twenty minutes of absolute silence Mercedes jumped up and sat on the hood of the car alongside Sam. She knew Sam wasn't going to budge and she was sick of trying to move him. Then there was silence again for a number of seconds then finally she grinned.

_"Well that was really weird don't yah think?"_

Sam lifted his head and grinned wiping his tears away then slowly but tentatively took Mercedes hand and kissed it, _"It was really weird Mercy, I'm really sorry."_

Mercedes gently kissed Sam's fingers.

_"Sammy you know I would never have run you over!"_

_"Well I kind of hoped you wouldn't,"_ he smiled

Mercedes turned toward him and climbed up onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_"I do love you Sammy and I always will."_

Sam looked into her eyes and whispered, I have loved you for a thousand years and I will love you for a thousand more.

Then under the Cincinnati moon Sam and Mercedes kissed passionately until the dawning of a new day.

….

"Do I look alright Puck?"

"Should I wear this?"

"Do you think this colour goes with my hat?"

_Why am I so nervous!_

_"I am so happy Puck, Mercy is my gal, oh hell Puck, Mercy is my gal,"_ Sam jumped and danced around the hotel room, singing at the top of his lungs.

_"So which shirt Puck?" _he smiled like a school boy.

_"Oh shut the hell up, your happiness is making me puke, I don't know what diva see's in you!"_ Puck waved him away.

"_Well, I don't care because I am so happy, ain't nothing gonna rain on my parade. I can't wait for the concert tonight, I'm gonna get Mercy to sing our song with me!"_

_"No! Do you think she will, Sam?_ Puck grinned, _"I hope so,_ _it will sound great that's for sure!"_

_"Yeah it will sound fantastic; I always wanted to sing in concert with her. That was our dream, and now, it's gonna happen, well that's if she agrees to it…Ok Im goin with this shirt_." Sam smiled looking at himself in the mirror. "_See yah later brother, I'm pickin up my gal,"_ Sam chortled as he ran out the door.

Puck laughed as he watched his friend exit. It was good to see his friend happy.

…..

Sam stood at Mercedes apartment door flowers in hand.

Suddenly the door flew open; Sam smiled as he appreciated the beauty of his girlfriend. The beautiful yellow sundress she wore accentuated her curves. Mercedes took the flowers as Sam took Mercedes in his arms.

_"Hey you,"_ he whispered seductively in her ear then kissed her neck.

_"Hey Sammy,"_ she smiled and kissed him deeply on the lips, _"thanks for the flowers darling, come in I'll show you my humble abode."_

Mercedes held his hand as she led him into her apartment. It was a small, quaint little thing but very Mercedes, he thought. Splashes of purple dotted the entire room but complimented nicely with the white and cream tones of the lounge and dining area.

_"You have a lovely home here Mercy,"_ Sam smiled kissing her on her forehead.

_"Thanks Sammy, it's a little small but I like it!"_

Sam wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled.

_"I'll just put these in a vase darling" she smiled and turned toward the kitchen, "would you like something to eat or drink honey_," Mercedes chortled.

_"No thanks darling,"_ Sam smiled taking position on the couch_. "I like your place Mercy, it is very Mercedes Jones."_

"Well what's that supposed to mean Sammy," she smiled as she returned with the vase of flowers and popped them on the dining table.

_"I don't know…"_ Sam lay down on the couch, _"just that… it's lovely like you!"_

_"Awww, you're so gorgeous Sammy,"_ Mercedes smiled, and then lay gingerly upon him.

Sam grabbed her around her waist then strategically flipped her around so he was on top of her.

_"Well aren't you tricky Sammy boy,"_ Mercedes smiled as Sam began to kiss her neck and traced down to her collar bone.

"Sammy!" Mercedes voice hitched as Sam licked her collar bone, "_You best stop that cos it's making me crazy."_

Sam stopped and then looked deeply into Mercedes large brown doe like eyes.

_"Baby, I want you to be crazy for me,"_ he breathed them returned to kissing her neck.

_"Ok Sammy!"_ Mercedes giggled, pushing him backward, "_we better get out of here or I am seriously gonna show you my bedroom."_

_"Yes please Mercy,"_ Sam whimpered

_"Stop it!"_ Mercedes smiled and patted him on his taut chest. Mercedes so wanted to see what he looked like under his shirt because what she could tell since they reunited was that this guy before her was definitely all man and his muscles literally busted out of the smedium shirt he was sporting today_. Get out of this apartment now Mercedes Jones because otherwise you are gonna tear that shirt off him,_ she giggled as she pulled Sam to the door.

Sam was no better, having her in his arms; his body against hers drove him crazy. He didn't know what to do, except that he would have to go and have a number of cold showers if he stayed one more minute in the apartment with Mercedes. He desperately wanted to see her bedroom, but knew they needed to take things slow for now. They had to get out of that apartment because just looking at her sent him in a love spin and the thought of her bedroom was too inviting.

Sam kissed Mercedes hand before they exited the apartment, ready to spend a day in each other's loving company.

….

_"And then Grammy said, I ought to slap you outside your head Samuel Dwight Evans_," Sam mimicked his grandmothers voice as he relayed Grammys attempts at getting the two of them together.

Mercedes laughed as she lay on Sam's chest and smiled, "_I love Grammy Sam, she is so strong, I want to be like her, she is like my hero."_

_"She loves you too Mercy, but hell who doesn't love you baby?"_

Mercedes wrapped an arm around Sam's waist as Sam kissed and caressed her tresses.

Mercedes then sat up and chortled, "_would you like anything else darlin, there is so much food here baby you could feed an army."_

_"Well yah know… picnic in the park, beautiful day, beautiful woman beside me, I figured we'd get famished."_

_"Awww it was so sweet of you to do this darling, and to think in a few hours this place is gonna be teaming with people ready to see my main man sing."_

_"I like how you say my main man honey…"_ Sam smiled winking adorably at his girlfriend, "_Speaking of singing…um," _Sam sat and turned to Mercedes biting his bottom lip.

_"What darling?"_ Mercedes looked at him inquisitively.

_"Um im just wondering...um...will you please sing with me tonight at the concert?"_

_W-what Sam?_ Mercedes eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

_"Sing with me Mercy, you have the most beautiful voice in the world."_

_"Ah um, I don't know Sam, do you think I'd be good enough?"_

_"Hell baby you are like 100 times better than me, please sing with me, we'll sing our song!"_

_"Our song?"_ Mercedes asked inquisitively.

_"Yeah, straw-"_

_"No!"_

_"But mercy that's our-"_

_"NO Sam, that is yours and what's its face song!"_

_"No it isn't!"_

"SAM!"

"_Ok ok,"_ Sam backed off, knowing full well what an argument with his beloved could bring, but Sam made a mental note that he would get her to sing their song with him one day.

_"What song do you wanna sing_?" he smiled wrapping his arms around her, _"You do know that I always wanted to sing with you on stage aye baby? So any song you choose."_ He smiled kissing her gently on her cheek.

_"I haven't even said I would yet Sammy!"_

Sam pouted, "_Please Mercy for me, pwease,"_ he begged.

_"Um…i…um…ok…but I'm really afraid, what if I botch it up?"_

_"You won't darling, I'll be right beside you_," Sam cheered kissing her on the lips," _I love you, thank you Mercy, thank you, now what's the song?" _

_"Um, you know Sammy…"_ she smiled decidedly l placing a finger on her lips, _"I really loved that song you sung to me by the river, a thousand years."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Ok darlin, I'm glad you chose that song, next to our song…which we shall not name for now… that is my song for you, I so want to sing that song to you and tell all my fans that you are the love of my life," _Sam grabbed Mercedes pulled her onto his knees and hugged and kissed her softly.

_"Oh Sammy, please don't say who I am, I don't want people to hate me!"_

_"Baby they will love you; they already know who you are anyway,"_

_"What?"_

_"Yeah I kind of like told everyone in one of my concerts,"_ Sam closed his eyes waiting for the hit then opened one apprehensively.

_"Oh Sammy!"_ Mercedes rolled he eyes.

_"I'm sorry but I love you Mercy!"_

_"I love you Sammy, but don't say who I am,"_

_"Well what am I supposed to say especially if I'm ogling you out of share love and desire?"_

_"Well then you have to un-ogle me."_

_"Well Mercy…"_ Sam rubbed the back of his neck, "_I don't know if I can pull that off!"_

Mercedes smiled, "_I always wanted to sing with you on stage Sammy, and this is like a dream come true!"_

_"Yeah that was our plan aye baby," _Sam laid his head on Mercedes shoulder

_"Yeah honey," _she sighed.

_"Well it's coming true now!"_

_"Yeah,"_ she smiled and then sighed

_"You haven't spoken to your parents yet have you? You know they will be worried sick about you. You better call them_." Sam frowned then smiled tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

_"No Sammy, no way!"_

_"Yes… please baby, or text the at least so they know you are ok!"_

_"I guess, but I am so angry at them, I wasted so much time when I could have been with you!"_

_"Sometimes some things happen for a reason honey,"_ Sam whispered in her ear

_"Look at me for instance, I got to do what I wanted but the downside was losing you, my personal choices and life was in shatters."_

_"Hmm...Maybe your right Sammy, I may have not got to do what I wanted but personally except not having you in my life I did ok. I have the best friends ever, and now I even have you,"_ She smiled pecking him on his lips, _"So…"_ she paused moving to collect Sam's guitar, "_we better practise this song aye darling."_

_"Yeah,"_ Sam smiled and took her in his arms once more.

…

_"Hey Cincinnati, hope y'all enjoying the concert?"_

The crowd roared their approval.

_"We have risen over $1, 000000 dollars tonight that will go directly to the children's hospital here in Cincinnati so give yourselves a pat on the back, thanks y'all!"_

The crowd roared with excitement.

_"I have a song here that I hope you like it, it is a cover by Miss Christina Perri and I am going to ask someone to come and help me sing it. By the way she's doing me a big favour doing this, but She doesn't want me to say her name…so let's just call her Mercy,"_ Suddenly there was a roar, as the diehard Sam Evans fans cheered knowing exactly who Mercy was, "_Can you please say hi Mercy and maybe she will come out cos she is a little shy." _

Sam stood and encouraged the crowd to chant, Mercy. Then they began to clap and chant MERCY! MERCY!

Sam ran to the edge of the stage and took Mercedes hand kissing her on her forehead_, "Its ok baby, I'm here with you, just pretend we are by the river, l love you baby," _he looked into her eyes.

_"Ok Sammy, river,"_ she breathed in_, "Charlie, river, Sammy_." she robotically chanted willing her nerves to settle.

As they walked out onto the stage the crowd went ballistic and chanted MERCY!

Mercedes held Sam's hand for dear life; she had sung in the bar every week but nothing like this, this was terrifying. Sam led Mercedes to the chairs and sat her on the stool next to his.

Mercedes smiled nervously at the crowd, then she looked at Sam and into his green eyes, as he mouthed_, I love you_, and then whispered in Mercedes ear, "_This is our dream baby_. _We're at the river._"

Then he smiled and started to pick the introduction as the string quartet played in the background.

Sam smiled as he began to sing, tears welling up in his eyes as he realised that this was truly one of their dreams coming true. He looked lovingly at Mercedes. Sam knew he should have tried not to but this was the moment he had longed for. A moment he thought would never be, but here it was and here they were.

_Heartbeats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer_

Mercedes joined him in the chorus and the crowd erupted in applause and chants of Mercy

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more_

Mercedes apprehensively began, then looked at Sam, sing to sam Mercedes sing to sam, she looked at Sam and sang with all her heart.  
_  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all he is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer_

Sam smiled as tears fell down his cheeks, I love you Mercy he whispered, Sam joined her in the chorus to a rapturous applause.

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

They both sang with all their hearts, their eyes not leaving each other's. The audience screamed with satisfaction at seeing how absolutely these two being before them loved each other.

_One step closer  
One step closers_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

At the end of the song Sam stood and applauded for his one true love, shedding tears he could not contain, he wanted to kiss her right there, dam it I am going to, and he did, he kissed her right on stage. At first Mercedes resisted but then melted into his kiss.

Maybe a number of hearts were broken in the audience at that point in time but Sam Evans didn't care, this was the moment he had wanted for so long. He took off his hat and bowed to the woman he loved and placed his hat upon her head as the crowd chanted Mercy, MERCY!

He swooped in for another hug. Mercedes hugged him back threw his hat back onto his head and turned to exit, Sam grabbed her hand and they both exited, Sam yelled to the crowd and winked, "_one moment please!"_

_"You were fantastic Mercy,"_ Sam breathed and gazed lovingly into Mercedes eyes. Mercedes and Sam kissed passionately of stage, then Mercedes pushed him, "_Get back out there baby,"_ Mercedes cried, tears of happiness in her eyes.

_"Sammy, I love you!"_

"_I love you baby, See you soon darlin,"_ he smiled and kissed her one more time.

As Sam walked back out onto the stage, he danced and jumped around the stage all the way back to his chair, thoroughly joy filled.

Then he sat back down on the stool, took his guitar and smiled the biggest smile he could muster, "_If y'all didn't already know that was my Mercy!" _he blushed.

The crowd cheered once more.

_"So I wanna get back to her and I know y'all wanna get back home to the people y'all love so we will finish with my all-time favourite, what is it called?_

_"Strawberry wine!"_ everyone screamed,

_"Yeah, and who is it for?"_

_"Mercy!"_ The crowd screamed and began chanting her name again.

_"Well…"_ Sam began to whisper and the crowd hushed too, "_between you and I, Mercy thinks this song ain't hers but one day when she realises it is then she is gonna sing it on stage with me."_ Sam turned to the side of the stage and chuckled as he watched Mercedes cross her arms and roll her eyes as the crowd roared their approval.

_"So be careful going home and thank you Cincinnati and on behalf of Cincinnati children's hospital thanks to each and every one of you for making this mini concert such a success."_

Then he began to play the introduction to strawberry wine, and smiled then winked, turning again to the audience he cheered, "_this is for Mercy!"_

After the concert, Sam did his usual acknowledgements to the crowd and to the band and then he walked off the stage waving to the crowd and swept Mercedes up into his arms and walked straight to the green room, kissing her all the way, the stage hands applauding as they made their way to their safe haven.

When they arrived Puck was there, he stood shook Sam's hand, as Sam let Mercedes down, and said, _"Really great night Sam!"_ Then Puck turned to Mercedes and was about to sweep her up in his arms and kiss her when Sam stood in his way

_"Um brother I think a firm hand shake and a pat on her back will suffice,"_ Sam smirked.

Puck rolled his eyes and Mercedes giggled. Puck then turned as he walked toward the door, winked and smiled at Mercedes and said, _"I'll congratulate you properly Diva when your body guard is out of the way!" _Then he winked again and licked his lips, which resulted in a number of items being hurtled at him by an obviously angry Sam Evans.

Mercedes laughed at their antic, wrapped her arms around Sam and whispered, "_Thanks you for making my dream come true Sammy!"_

_"Thank you for making all my dreams come true baby, you are the most amazing woman in the world, you were stunning, just amazing tonight," _Sam swooned then took Mercedes in his arms and kissed her passionately.

_"I love you Mercy."_

_"I love you Sammy."_

* * *

_Yes I thought I better get the two together...even though Sam needed more torturing. And do you think thats the end of the heffa perade? Nah its not! Will Mercedes ever sing Strawberry wine...hmmm?! Next time Mercedes will finally face her parents, and it might not be pretty. And Grammy returns to sort some crap out. Thanks again to our lovely reviewers. You are beautiful :) Blessings :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, Yeah sorry but this update is pretty soon… I just want to wish everyone a Merry Xmas, happy holidays, happy Hanukkah or whatever you wish to celebrate. What we do know is that it is a time for happiness and family and with that I would like to wish all our reviewer, readers, followers and favorite-ers a safe and blessed holiday and thank you so much for your lovely reviews.**

_**To Tara, have a lovely xmas love with your family, thank you for your support, encouragement and loveliness. You make me want to write more.**_

**Always to Rose happy holidays Rose to you and your family, you are always an inspiration**

Disclaimer: I own no characters in here or record labels, I just used the names :)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Strawberry Wine**

_"Sammy?"_

_"Ahmmm!"_

"_Can I ask you something?"_

_"Ahmmm! "_

Silence

_"Mercy?"_

_"Ummm…"_

_"Mercy?"_

Sam and Mercedes lay on the Hotel couch watching scandal reruns. Sam had become quite familiar with the characters and Mercedes was a very good commentator who always gave him unwanted play by play commentary, but today she seemed preoccupied.

_Mercy?_

_"Um…so I was thinking…that since we are in Lima...I- I might confront my p-parents tonight after your concert, cos they should be back from work then!"_ Mercedes blurted.

Sam gasped, grabbed the remote and turned off the television set.

_"Are you sure darling? I know I've been harping on about it but are you sure you wanna do this?" _Sam asked noticeably shocked.

_"Yeah Sammy, I think you are right. I think I need to do this_." Mercedes bit her bottom lip and nervously fidgeted.

_"Well Grammy and Grandpa should be here this afternoon, so we'll get them settled before the concert and then straight after you and I will go over,"_ Sam hesitated,_ "um that's if you want me to um-"_

_"Sammy…"_ Mercedes interrupted_, "you know I want you to come with me. Besides, I need to introduce my boyfriend to my parents. I hope they like him though cos he can be a little hot headed sometimes,"_ She giggled.

Sam took Mercedes into his arms and plagued her with butterfly kisses_, "you're gonna get it Mercy!"_

Mercedes giggled, _"yep get the sweet kisses from my lovely boyfriend, oh what torture,"_ she smiled taking him in her arms.

_"You know I love you Mercy,"_ Sam breathed.

Mercedes smiled but the smile did not reach her eyes.

_"I know I love you Sammy."_

Sam pulled away from her and frowned, "_Mercy why do you do that?"_

_"Do what?"_

_"You always question my love for you baby. You have to stop doing that!"_

_"Im sorry Sammy, I-I will try…um I know you love me b-"_

_"But what Mercy?!_" Sam grumbled.

_"But…but nothing,"_ she sighed and then saddled up to Sam and began kissing him on the nape of his neck.

_"Stop trying to distract me Mercy!"_ Sam moaned.

Mercedes continued to kiss his neck; Sam turned and quickly swept her up in his arms and kissed her passionately on her lips.

_"Baby …"_ he whispered, "_I don't care what you think, I love you with all my heart and one day you will know it."_ Sam rested his head on her forehead and looked into her eyes, "_You are my life Mercy."_

Mercedes looked deep into Sam's green orbs mesmerised, _"and you are mine Sammy,"_ and they fell once again into each other's love.

…

_"Ok honey you can do this,"_ Sam smiled as he took Mercedes hand.

It was the day of reckoning and both Sam and Mercedes were obviously nervous as they sat outside the Jones residence trying to summon up enough courage to enter their humble abode.

_"I'm really nervous Sammy,"_ Mercedes whispered.

_"It will be ok,"_ Sam smiled taking her into his arms.

_"I think Im starting to hyperventilate,"_ Mercedes huffed taking deep breaths as she stared nervously at the home she had not seen in over 6 months.

_"Hey darling… look into my eyes,"_ Sam placed his hand on her cheek, _"I love you baby and I will be here for you. I will wait right here until you come back out to get me or text me, but if you aren't out in 20 minutes then I'm comin in, even if I have to kick the door in!"_ he smiled.

_"My Cowboy hero,"_ she grinned hitting him gently on his chest, and then kissed him gently on his lips. _"You'll wait for me right here baby?"_ Mercedes whispered.

_"Yes, right here."_ Sam smiled.

_"I love you Sammy,"_

_"I love you too Mercy."_

Mercedes gave Sam one last tender kiss then jumped out of the truck. Sam watched after her tentatively as she took her keys out, unlocked and opened the front door. He sent up a quick prayer as Mercedes smiled and waved to him before entering the premises.

_"Momma, Papa!"_ Mercedes called looking tentatively around the house.

The kitchen and lounge were quiet and it seemed like there was no one home. Mercedes always loved coming home, there was always music and happiness in their home, but now that seemed a distant memory as absolute silence filled the air. She glanced at the photo frames along the wall and gently traced the wooden frames with her fingers. Mercedes smiled when she reached a photo of her brother in his army regalia. She was so proud of her big brother but missed him desperately. Tears formed as she ran her fingers gently over the photo.

Suddenly, the sound of heavy footsteps upon the staircase could be heard and as shrieks of joy filled the room.

_"Baby girl, oh baby girl!"_ Mrs Jones shrieked

_"My baby girl!"_ Mr Jones chortled taking Mercedes into their arms. Tears of joy filled the air.

Suddenly there was a soft slap across her arm.

_"Where have you been girl? We have been worried sick. Silly texts saying you are fine, is not good enough baby girl!"_ her mother grimaced.

_"Well um I-Im…"_ Mercedes began

_"Cat got your tongue girl?!"_ her father chuckled walking toward his special chair situated in the corner of the lounge.

Mercedes gulped, _"um…I"_

_"Would you like something to drink darling?_ Mrs Jones chortled, "_Or to eat? We have some of that special lasagne you like in the fridge!"_

Mercedes smiled, she loved her mother's cooking and wanted to make a beeline for the best lasagne in the world, but she also knew she had crap to sort out, and there was no easy way to say it.

_"Mom, dad…"_ she stood wringing her hands, _"um…I really need to talk to you about something."_

Mrs Jones looked at her daughter and knew instantly that this was going to be a serious conversation.

_"You're not pregnant are yah girl cos I don't know what to do if you are,"_ Mr Jones groaned leaning back in his chair.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and then sat tentatively down on the sofa. _Well I better just do this,_ she thought then began, _"momma, poppa I know!"_

Mercedes parents looked at her with furrowed brows

_"You know what?"_ They cried in unison.

_"You know!" _She looked at them and frowned.

_"What?" _They queried.

Mercedes huffed and then cast her eyes to the ground as tears beckoned, _" I know about your conversation with Sam poppa and I know you put him up to it momma."_

Both parents gasped as tears began to prick her mother's eyes.

_"Im sorry baby girl…"_ Momma cried, _"Im so sorry,_" she fell to Mercedes knees,_ "w-we thought it was for the best but.. I- we-um.."_

Mercedes fathers head was now downcast, _"I am ashamed baby, I am ashamed that I went to Sam and hurt you so. I-I am so sorry."_

Mercedes wept, "_Why did you do that to me, why?"_

Tears were now fell freely from her fathers eyes, _" I thought I was doing the right thing, it wasn't until we saw how miserable you were going to law school that we realised that we were wrong, we only wanted the best for you."_

Mercedes sobbed, "_10 years daddy, ten years away from Sam…you took ten years of our lives away daddy,10 years we will never get back!_

_"I know baby, I am so sorry,"_ he whispered.

There was absolute silence for a few minutes then Mrs Jones whispered, "_We not only ruined our lives but we ruined yours too. We didn't want you to struggle like us."_

_"I didn't want you to have to go through what we did baby, I knew what the music industry was like and I didn't want you to go through that,"_ Mr Jones frowned.

"_B-but daddy you should have let me learn,"_ she sobbed, _"S-Sam and I were happy and you broke that, no sorry can ever fix it."_

Mr Jones just stood up and walked toward his daughter, unsure of what to do next. After a minute or so he stammered, _"I love you baby girl with all my heart and all I can say is that I am sorry; there is no excuse for what we did,"_ he moved to take her hand but Mercedes pulled it away. Tears filled his eyes and he retreated to his chair and hung his head despondently.

Her mother tried to take her hand but Mercedes withdrew it from her also.

_"Darling, please?!"_ Mrs Jones whispered tears in her eyes, "_I am so sorry, if I could I would try and fix it but we don't know how. Your father here has tried to contact Sam through the years but he is such a big star it is no use. We are so sorry that we broke your heart baby, we know how much you loved Sam."_

_"I still love Sam momma, I always will."_

_"Oh baby girl, I am so sorry,"_ Mrs Jones wept.

Mr Jones sat on his chair weeping silent tears.

"_Papa, momma, were you not happy on the strawberry fields? Because all I can remember was music and happiness wherever we went._

_"It was hard baby girl, we didn't know where our next meal would come sometimes, with your dads part time ranch hand and musician jobs we just couldn't seem to make ends meet."_

_"But other than that momma, were you happy?"_

"_Yes we were baby girl, yes we were!" _Mrs Jones hung her head.

Mercedes looked into her mother's tear laden eyes. Tears running down he own cheeks, _"Then why didn't you let us be happy momma. Do you know how heartbroken I was when Sam and I broke up, did you see how miserable I was in New York? Could you see it?"_

Mother and father Jones nodded their heads, Mr Jones cried,_ "I did baby girl and my heart broke knowing it was me who caused it, but we really thought we were doing the best for you. Oh darling, we tried to get in touch with Sam and change things but he disappeared, and we didn't know how to contact him, I am so sorry. I really did try and ring him and even went to his home to find him but he had left to go to his grandparents' home or when we tried his grandparents he had gone to his parents. It seemed like every time I tried to find him something happened. I even went to his concerts to try and apologise for what I asked him to do but they didn't think I knew him. I am so sorry baby girl, he cried, if he were here right now I would beg him for his forgiveness."_

Mercedes wiped her tears, and looked at her father, "_Would you? are you sure daddy, would you really do that?"_

"_Yes darling I would,"_ he whispered

_"Good!"_ Mercedes stood nervously, "_Cos he's outside."_

_"What?!"_ Mr and Mrs Jones gasped,

_"Yes I will go and get him,"_ Mercedes bit her bottom lip and nervously wrung her fingers.

Mr and Mrs Jones looked at each other in utter shock as Mercedes exited. In no time at all she was back with an apprehensive Sam holding Mercedes hand for dear life.

_"Ah um Sir, ma'am,"_ he mumbled, looking tentatively at Mr and Mrs Jones through his bangs feeling very much like the 17 year old lad he used to be.

Sam grasped Mercedes hand even tighter, Mercedes could swear his vice grip would soon stop the blood from pumping to them.

_"Sam!"_ Mercedes nudge him as she tried to release his grip.

Suddenly Mr and Mrs Jones had him in a tight bear hug almost preventing him from breathing.

Mercedes manage to slip her hand from Sam's grasp and smiled as she watched tears of joy flowing down the cheeks of her parents and a flash of confusion shoot across Sam's face.

_"Oh Sam_!" Mercedes mother begged, "_please forgive us, we are so sorry!"_

_"Yes please Sam, we were so wrong, we are so sorry son,"_ Mr Jones cried bowing his head in shame.

Sam didn't know what to say, it was a totally unexpected response. He believed there would have been a few choice words spoken and that they would scold him for telling Mercedes about their secret those many years ago but they were the total opposite. Sam smiled as Mr Jones took him into a bear hug like embrace once again and Mrs Jones slipped her arms around Sam and kept asking for his forgiveness. Mercedes looked on and giggled at Sam's obvious uneasiness.

Mr and Mrs Jones stepped back wiping away their tears. Then Mr Jones smiled to Mrs Jones and said, _"You two are staying here tonight aren't you?"_

Mercedes was shocked at their response.

_"Um what?"_ Mercedes gawped.

"_You two, you are staying here tonight arnt you?"_ Mr Jones smiled.

_"Well we have a hote-"_

_"No you need to stay here for the rest of your visit, we insist, how long are you here for Sam_?" Mr Jones growled.

_"Um…Sir…my last concert is um…ur… tomorrow!_ Sam shyly responded.

_"Well stay tonight and tomorrow night so we can catch up, it's getting pretty late now_," Mrs Jones grinned, "_I'll go and get the room ready!"_

"_What_?" Mercedes gaped again. This was not what she was expecting.

_"I won't be a second, Sam do you want to sleep on the right side or is Mercedes on the right side because baby girl I can put your nightgown under your pillow_," Mrs Jones beamed.

_"Momma we, um, we've only just got back together and… we… wel…l we haven't… well!"_

_"Oh my dear, oh I am sorry, but would you like to stay together in the one room or shall I prepare two_?" She grinned.

_"Momma!"_ Mercedes gasped obviously shocked with her response.

When Mercedes was growing up and even in high school boys weren't even allowed to sit in the same room with Mercedes unless a chaperone was present. Mercedes couldn't believe these were her parents. As she looked at her father he seemed to be just as eager as his mother.

_"Sam… um could you please excuse us for a little while I just have to talk to my parents! _Mercedes furrowed her brow.

Sam smiled lovingly at Mercedes and then proceeded to sit on the sofa. Mercedes walked into the kitchen as her parents followed.

_"What's wrong baby girl_," Mr Jones asked confused.

_"Who are you two and where are my parents?"_ she harshly whispered

_"What do you mean darling_?" Mrs Jones frowned.

_"Um well firstly, you are overly apologetic about our breakup, which you should be by the way, secondly, my parents would never let me sleep in the same room as someone who isn't my husband." _Mercedes side eyed the both of them.

Mr Jones chortled, "_oh baby girl firstly, we're apologetic because we caused you're problem."_

"_Secondly…"_ Mr Jones looked at Mrs Jones

Mrs Jones interrupted and cheered, "_We think…Samandyoushouldhurryupandget marriedandmakelotsofgrandchi ldren!"_

Mercedes gasped.

_"We've been watching him for some time now and I am a great fan of his."_ Mrs Jones grinned.

_"Since when?"_ Mercedes shot her a look of utter confusion.

_"Since I bought four of his albums, I tell all my friends that you and he are engaged,"_ Mrs Jones smiled.

_"But we're not, why would you say that when you don't even know if we are together," _Mercedes frowned.

_"Oh please darling, he's only been in here for five minutes and I can tell he's smitten. You will be together if you already aren't but my guess is that you surely are!" _Mr Jones grinned.

_"We knew he was always good for you baby girl but…now he is super good for you,"_ Mr Jones chortled.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "_so you are telling me that just because Sam is like this great big country singing star that he and I should just go and get married?"_

_"Yep, Oh but don't tell him we like him so much, we are trying to act cool calm and collected," _Mrs Jones laughed. _"But I cannot wait to tell the girls that he is going to be staying with us, they will be so jealous!"_

_"Oh Mom!"_ Mercedes rolled her eyes.

_"Oh mother let's get to bed and leave them be, good night darling we'll see you in the morning_," Mr Jones smiled.

_"Good night baby girl, I will go and make up the spare room, oh I mean rooms,"_ she winked, _"and I'll see you in the morning."_

Mr and Mrs Jones exited leaving a stunned Mercedes very much, well, stunned.

They both marched toward Sam, Mrs Jones gave Sam a warm hug and chortled, "_see you in the morning Sam."_

Mr Jones held out his hand and shook Sam's hand wholeheartedly, "_good to see you again Sam, or should I say son,"_ he winked, "_then gave Sam a big bear hug."_

"_Good night you two,"_ they chortled as they ascended the stairs, gleefully snickering as they ascended.

Mercedes looked at Sam gobsmacked; Sam looked at Mercedes confused and rubbed the back of his neck.

Sam then walked briskly up to Mercedes and took her in his arms, "_honey I don't know what the hell happened but, I'm with them lets go to bed!"_

Mercedes hit him playfully on the arm and giggled, _"oh Sammy I love you!"_

_"I love you Mercedes Jones I love you, and I think I'm in love with your parents now too,"_ he chuckled.

Mercedes threw her arms around his neck, "_Never let me go Samuel Evans!"_

_"I never will Mercy,"_ he whispered as he gently kissed her on her luscious lips.

…..

From the backstage Mercedes looked through the stage doors out into the crowd, Sam held her around her waist kissing Mercedes gently along her neck

_"Oh Sammy please stop that ,"_she whispered sliding her hand up toward the nape of his neck, "_I-I'm trying to see h-how many people are out there-Sam!"_

_"Oh darling, who cares how many people are out there? The only person I truly want here is the one in my arms right now,"_ Sam breathed preoccupied with Mercedes ebony neck.

Mercedes turned and faced Sam, "_oh darling, I'm trying to concentrate,"_ she whispered.

"_So am I…"_ Sam breathed and kissed her softly on her lips then added, _"Darling I have some great news for you, I hope you will be as excited as I am."_

_"What darling?"_ Mercedes looked at Sam inquisitively.

_"Well darling, Sony records approached me today and they want to try you for a demo recording."_

_"W-what?"_ Mercedes gaped.

_"Yep, apparently one of their people must have been at the concert the other day and well they got wind of this beautifully talented sexy lady and they wanna trial you for a demo tape. I said I'll get you to contact them if you're interested."_ Sam grinned.

_"If you're interested…Sammy?!"_ Mercedes eyes widened, _"an actual demo? Oh my, Sony are pretty particular, they never just choose people for that sort of thing. Then she looked suspiciously at Sam. You never forced them to did you Sam?"_ then folded her arms and looked inquisitively at him.

Sam stood back and raised his arms, "Well it did cross my mind a while ago but, as God is my witness darling no_, it was not me, it was all you, cross my heart darling." Sam crossed his heart and smiled._

_"Oh my!"_ Mercedes gasped, "_a demo tape? I know it is not anything to get TOO excited over but, oh my Sammy, what happens if they like it?_" she smiled

Sam smiled and lifted her up into the air, "_if they like it? They WILL like it Mercy! I am so proud of you darling so proud."_

Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck, "_Oh darling…"_ she breathed, _"everything is working out even better than expected," s_he chortled happily and then kissed Sam sweetly on the lip. Sam moved to deepen their kiss when all of a sudden…

_"Ahmmm, excuse me ahmm Hey son!" _

Sam was startled.

_"Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering where you want me to play?"_

_"Oh um Mr Jones, I've already set your guitar over there by the band,"_ Sam smiled pointing toward the side of the stage.

_"Um thank you son,"_ Mr Jones smiled, _"oh and just call me dad, or pop or Reggie if you want," _the old man smiled patting Sam on the back.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, as she watched her father walk toward his guitar near the rest of the band equipment.

_"Sam stop letting him do what he wants. He doesn't have to play with your band!"_ Mercedes huffed.

_"He's happy Mercy, happy daddy means happy daughter, which means very happy Sammy_," he smiled kissing her gently on her lips.

_"Sammy, you really don't have to darling,"_ she frowned laying her hands on his taut chest.

_"Darling, this is his dream, it's the least I can do,"_ he grinned.

"_Thank you Sammy_," she smiled watching her father ready his equipment, "_he is happy Sammy."_

Sam smiled as he watch Mr Jones warm up and play a few chords on his guitar, _"yeah he is aye Mercy."_ And they both held each other in contentment as they watched Mr Jones.

_"I'm just gonna check on momma and Grandma and Grandpa Evans and tell them about the demo tape,"_ she squealed.

_"Ok darling, I'll see you soon…"_ Sam grinned from ear to ear, kissed her gently and then watched her walk toward the changing room, looking out through the stage doors he watched as the crowd continued to fill the stadium.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, Sam flinched.

_"Hello baaaby, the sultry voice chortled, I'm baaack."_

Sam turned and gasped, "_Sabrina?! What the hell are you doing here get your dam hands off me_." Sam jumped back and tried to escape her clutches, running for dear life

Sam ducked behind a wall and stood breathless trying desperately to hide from yet another heffa. Suddenly another screech filled the air as a tall slender red headed lass, who Sam couldn't even remember, came running toward him, Samuel Evans, _"I've been looking for you everywhere Sam!"_ Sam screamed like a girl and ran quickly toward the green room as yet two blonde bombshells, Sherrie and Valarie, stood in front of its door, "_hello Sammy whammy!"_ the girls chortled licking their fiery red lips and advancing toward him. Sam felt like he was in a horror movie as the bombshells, the red head and Sabrina advanced toward him. It looked like a scene from a poorly made and under budgeted 'B' movie.

Suddenly the door of the green room swung open and out jumped Grammy, 22 in hand, "_get the hell away from my grandson you heffa's!"_

_"Grammy!"_ Sam screamed.

Grammy stepped forward and pushed the two blonde bombshells to the side, holding her pistol steadily in front of her, _"Step away from my grandson you heffas!" _she screamed eyes fixed on her opponents.

Sam ran behind his grandmother_, "you know I can handle them aye Grammy he whispered but I don't hit girls."_

Grammy rolled her eyes and grunted as she held the 22 steadily in front of her, "_shut up Samuel Dwight Evans!"_

_"I am not leaving Sam yah old bat,_" snarled Sabrina, _"we are engaged and you will not stand between us and our love!"_ she glared and walked slowly toward Grammy.

The two blonde bombshell strode menacingly toward her too as did the unnamed and unimportant redhead.

_"You can't take us all yah old bat!"_ Sabrina smirked.

_"Yeah but we can!"_ Screamed Mercedes and Mrs Jones, their eyes red with rage.

Next minute, fists and nails and began flying everywhere as Mercedes took the bombshells and hit their heads together, Grammy swiftly made mincemeat of Sabina, quickly knocking her to the floor and Mrs Jones smashed the unknown and unimportant red head into the ground.

Afterward the three of them stood to the side wiping their hands as they watched the four ladies writhe in pain on the cold concrete floor.

_"Keep your heffa mitts off my grandson or next time we won't be so nice,"_ Grammy screamed.

_"And if I see you anywhere near my son in law I mean perspective son in law you will be sorry!_ Mrs Jones, tried to growl.

Mercedes nodded, "_you best keep away from my Sammy, he is my Sammy so step the hell away from him or you are dead!"_

Sam looked on at the scene and gasped as security swept away the bedraggled lot

_"Mercy…"_ Sam smiled obviously chuffed that his woman had dealt to these heffas, "_you are so wonderful."_

_"Samuel Dwight Evans I am not talking to you for at least 5 minutes_!" she growled and then walked off.

Mrs Jones grinned ran up to Grandma Evans and chortled, _"oh you must be the great Grammy I have heard so much about, glad to make your acquaintance and gave her a warm hug."_

_"Hello and you have to be Delores Jones!"_ Grammy smiled.

"_Ahmmm!"_ Mrs Jones chuffed.

_"Great work love,"_ Grammy high fived Delores.

_"You're not too bad yourself Grandma Evans,"_ she chortled and then added, "_Sorry Sam, Grandma Evans… I better go and check on Mercedes, you know how she gets, don't worry Sam she will by your side directly." _

Sam smiled as he watched Mrs Jones run off in aid of Mercedes. He would have, but he knew that in five minutes she would keep to her word and come back to him.

Next minute a swift hand caught the side of his head, "_Samuel Dwight Evans, I'm sick of covering your sorry ass, look at the mess you've caused, if you hadn't of had so many fiancés you wouldn't have been in this much strife. I feel like I should knock you down instead of those desperate heffas!"_ she spat and then folded her arms in disgust.

_"I know Grammy I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Grammy,"_ he whispered hanging his head in shame.

Next minute he felt the warm arms of his beloved around his waist. Sam looked into her eyes and whispered, _"Im sorry baby."_

Mercedes just smiled and held him tight, then whispered, _"Sammy, I have a feeling that I will be knocking a few more heffas out before the night is through."_

Sam hung his head.

Grammy strode passed the two of them and groaned, _"I think you should knock him out,_" then she entered the green room, returned the 22 to its holster and slammed the door.

_"C'mon Sammy!"_ Mercedes smiled you've got a concert to do.

_"Are you gonna sing with me tonight baby?"_

_"No honey but maybe next time, you just get out there and kill them,"_ she smiled straightening his collar and Stetson.

_"I am so proud of you Sammy,"_ Mercedes whispered.

_"I love you Mercy,"_ Sam smiled, "_thank you for kicking butt baby, it was hot!"_

Mercedes slapped him lightly and then rose up on her tiptoes as Sam kissed her lightly on her lips and then expeditiously walked out onto the stage and into the applause and roar of the crowd.

…..

Following the concert the after party was held at the Evans home in Lima, those invited were friends and family, Sam's band and backup singers and the crew.

_"Oh Mercedes it is so good to see you,"_ Mrs Evans smiled.

_"Come here girl,"_ Dwight Evans grinned taking her into a warm hug.

_Mercedes!_ Stacy screamed tackling Mercedes to the floor. Stacy may have been 22 but she still acted like the little 12 year old Mercedes knew from so long ago.

_"Hey M-Mercedes,"_ the tall blue eyed blonde slightly young buffed man stammered as he stood afar off into the distance.

_"Stevie?_ _Is that you? Oh Stevie!" _Mercedes chortled.

Mercedes ran toward Stevie and took him into a warm embrace; Stevie held her tight and smiled, _"I've missed you Cedes!"_

_"I've missed you too Stevie,"_ the two held each other tight, Stevie's arms fixed tightly around her waist not willing to let go, until Sam interrupted.

_"Ok now break_!" Sam grimaced.

Stevie stepped back and noticeably blushed.

Sam shook his head and eyed Stevie apprehensively, then patted him on the back, "_Good try brother but she's taken!"_

Stevie chuckled, _"worth a try though yah old beggar, I don't know what she sees in you,"_ and took Sam into a headlock, the two wrestled for a few minutes until they were broken up by their father.

"_Ok you two just settle down…"_ he chuckled, _"you two really need to grow up!"_

Just then the bell rang again as Mr and Mrs Jones entered.

_"Hello you two, long time no see!"_ Mr Evans smiled.

_"Yep a good ten years, too long,"_ the Jones and the Evans embraced and they all walked into the lounge ready for a great night.

….

Sam and Mercedes sat on the swings swinging back and forth in comfortable silence as the cheers and laughter of the party wafted through the air.

Penny for your thoughts Mercy

_"Just thinking about Kurt and Blaine, I miss them and I feel so bad leaving Finn in the lurch again. I really am the worse bartender in the world and friend…I always just drop them when you turn up…I feel terrible,"_ she huffed.

_"Don't worry baby I'm sure they understand,"_ Sam smiled and held Mercedes hand.

_"Yeah, I guess_," Mercedes sighed kicking the ground.

Sam then moved and stood on the swing and held onto the ropes.

_"Did you know I helped my dad build this and that fort over there,"_ Sam pointed toward the fortlike tree house which had weathered with age.

_"No baby, no I didn't know, you did a good job Sammy,"_ she smiled looking at his hand work.

Sam looked lovingly at Mercedes and smile, _"Did you know that I wished for you Mercy?!"_

_"What?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I wished for you Mercy, I wished that I would meet someone who would love me as much as I loved them and then I met you_," Sam blushed.

_"I wished for you on this very swing the night before I went to Grammys and Grandpas and then the next day I met you, down by the river!_ Sam smiled swinging back and forth on the swing.

"But why would you wish for someone Sammy, most teenagers wish for a car or something random but why would you wish for a person," Mercedes looked up toward him as he swung.

_"Cause I was lonely."_

_"What? But you had your family Sammy,"_

_"Yeah and I love them but I knew I needed someone else and when I saw you, Mercy, I knew it was you!"_

_"Whatever Sammy, then it was Cindy and Mandy an-"_

_"Low blow Mercy!"_ Sam hung his head and slipped back down and sat on the swing.

_"I've never told anyone this but…I kind of felt like I was alone all the time, mom had dad, Stevie had Stacy and I, well I was just there, I felt lonely, that's why I always went to Grammys and Grandpas. I always felt of use there, especially when I helped them out on the farm. I loved it. I felt useful and well loved."_ Sam smiled

"_Oh Sammy, but you are so loved, your family love you so much!"_

_"I know that Mercy, but I just think that I have always needed you in my life. The day I met you I no longer had that empty feeling, you filled it for me and darling…I don't know maybe that's why I became engaged to so many women, I really tried to recapture what we had and thought that if I married them it might change, but no one can fill it except you, I see that now and I am so sorry Mercy, I'm so sorry for hurting you and just… for everything!" _Sam sighed as tears filled his eyes.

Mercedes hopped off the swing and knelt in front of Sam, _"I love you Sammy, you will never be alone as long as I breathe, I will always be there for you Sammy."_

_"I love you Mercy,"_ Sam traced his hand over her cheek and then kissed her passionately.

Suddenly there was a cry, "_hey you two, it's time for the toasts_," Puck yelled downing a bottle of champagne, his latest conquest in tow. Sam smiled and offered his hand to Mercedes who took it and walked hand in hand back toward the house.

As they entered Mr Evans stood as everyone gathered, "_Ok everyone,"_ Mr Evans Cheered, "_We are here today for two reasons, firstly, to celebrate and acknowledge all those who worked tirelessly to produce the Lima concert. So please raise your glasses and toast in acknowledgement to all the hard working individuals who helped to make Sam's concerts a success_." Everyone cheered and toasted.

Sam then stood beside his father, placed his arm around him and cheered_, "I would like to thank y'all so much for the time and effort you placed in producing the Lima concert. We only have one more set of concerts for the year and I know very well that all of you have earned a well-deserved break with friends and family, which brings us to our second toast. All of my friends and family are right here in this room and I am so happy that I have been able to spend my time here in Lima, because myself and Mercy get to spend time with our families. However, the other day we were in Cincinnati, where my darling Mercy resides and I rudely procured her once again from her dear friends, so as a way of amends I have asked them to join myself and Mercy for my final concerts, can you please raise your glasses to dear friends, Finn, Artie, Kurt and Blaine."_

Emerging from one of the rooms the four companions jumped out and smiled sheepishly at Mercedes. Mercedes screamed_, "oh my,"_ and ran to her BFFL's, hugging them with all her might. Tears ran down her cheeks, she had missed Kurt and Blaine as she had not seen them for some time, and although she had only seen Artie and Finn a couple of days ago the thought of them joining the crew for the final concert only heightened her excitement.

_"Ok we aren't quite finished yet darling_," Sam continued, "_Our final surprise is for Mr and Mrs Jones and my Mercy, again,"_ he smiled, "_this surprise has traveled a long way and it has been a mission to try and get him here since he has been stationed in the Middle East for the past two years, can you please raise your glasses for Sargent John Jones."_ Mr and Mrs Jones stared dumbfounded at Sam and Mercedes mouth was agape as from one of the rooms emerged her dear brother John. Tears fell down their cheeks as they ran to the brother and son they had not seen for two years. The Jones family created a large circle of embrace around him and they all cried incessantly with joy.

Everyone applauded and the music began again as the party resumed. Slowly Sargent Jones made his way to Sam, the Jones family hanging off every limb, "_Good to see you in the flesh again Sam__," _John Jones smiled offering his hand and shaking it firmly, "_this was a mighty fine thing for you to do for us Sam, but in saying that, if you hurt my sister again your dead,"_ Sargent John Jones smirked, winked at Sam and then spun back toward his family.

Sam had been arranging Mercy's surprise for some time ever since Sam spent time with Mercedes in Tennessee. He knew she missed her brother and wished he could do something to alleviate her sadness. So he decided to get in touch with Sargent Jones and organise some type of leave. The final concert in Lima seemed the closest and most convenient time for his return prior to the holidays.

As the party continued Mercedes parents approached Sam and hugged him tightly, _"thank you so much Sam for the lovely present, it is the greatest thing anyone has ever done for us and we will be indebted to you for life,"_ Mrs Jones smiled tears of joy running down her cheeks. Mr Jones held out his hand and shook Sam's hand vigorously, "_Sam, today you have made me the happiest man ever. Firstly by allowing me to play at your concert tonight, it was a dream come true, and secondly but most importantly for allowing us the opportunity to spend time with our dear son. I am more than indebted to you," _he quivered tears of joy rolling down his cheeks. Sam took them both into a warm embrace and smiled.

As the two walked off to join their son once again Mercedes slipped her arms around Sam and rested her head on his chest tears in her eyes.

_"Baby…"_ Sam whispered taking her in his arms, _"are you ok?"_

Mercedes nodded but never said a word.

Sam kissed her softly upon her head and held her tight.

Then finally Mercedes whispered, "_thank you for loving me Sammy!"_

Tears filled Sam's eyes as he held his Mercy and smiled as he looked out into the crowd at the smiles of their friends and family who had gathered there that evening. He watched Grammy and grandpa as they danced, his mother and father chatting in the corner, Stacy and Stevie arguing about something, Kurt, Blaine, Artie and Finn in a giant bear hug, Mr and Mrs Jones hugging their son and Puck making moves on yet another unsuspecting young lady. It was truly a joyous occasion.

Sam then slipped his hand under Mercedes chin and looked into her beautiful brown eyes, "_I will always love you Mercy, I will always love you,"_ he smiled as the music echoed in the background and the sound of happiness filled the air.

* * *

_I will be updating only once a week now...if I'm lucky...but will make sure I update each Thursday when that shocking Glee show returns to combat its stupidity by fighting it with a lot of samcedes. Please review if you can:) _

**So happy times with the ones you love my fanfiction family. May God bless you and keep you. May his light shine upon you. Merry Xmas and happy holidays.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**_May you have a blessed 2013 my dear fanfic lovelies. Thank you so much for reading my fics and for the encouragement you give me. I am always honored._**

**_To all those who have reviewed not just this fic but my other fics too. I am humbled. Thank you ALWAYS._**

**_To Tara, my friend and cohort in writing...thank you love for all your encouragement and assistance. Have a fantastic 2013. God bless you and your beautiful family._**

**_Always to Rose, my writing inspiration. May you and your family have a wonderful 2013, Blessings always._**

**_To our readers, followers, favoriters...have a beautiful 2013 and thank you._**

**_To our wonderfully marvelous reviewers...each and everyone of you are like beautiful gems, your comments and encouragement give me the drive to write._**

_Disclaimer: yeah still the same as last time...hehehe!_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Strawberry Wine**_

_"Yihaa Diva! I thought I would never say this…"_ Artie screamed, "_But your man is freaking good!"_

Mercedes grinned at his comment and looked toward Sam, as the roar of the crowd filled the stadium.

_"Hey New York, are y'all having a good time?"_ Sam shouted.

The crowd roared their approval

Artie joined the roar, "_I think I love him diva!"_ Artie mockingly cried.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and smiled as she watched her friend join the chants of the crowd, "_Evans! Evans! Evans!"_

Sam turned his gaze toward them standing on the side of the stage and then waved to Artie and blew a kiss to Mercedes, who waved and blew a kiss to him in return.

"_Ah he waved to me!"_ Artie squealed.

"_Stop mocking me Art!"_ Mercedes huffed.

"_What... don't you think I do a great fangirling impression?"_ he smirked.

_"You are so funny!"_ Mercedes panned.

Suddenly someone ran onto the stage and held onto Sam's legs

_"What the hell!"_ Sam gaped, trying to pull the sad young woman off him.

Quickly the guards swooped and dragged the young woman off stage. The woman screamed as they pulled her away, _"Sam I will marry you, I say yes!" _she screamed.

Mercedes rolled her eyes as the woman kicked and screamed all the way to the back of the stage.

"_Artie…_" she huffed, "_this is getting ridiculous, I don't know how I'm gonna handle all these exes of Sam's crawling out of the woodwork. I'm getting really annoyed, I don't know what to do!"_

Artie grimaced, "_look Diva, you know I love you and I have to admit that you and Sam are pretty much made for each other but-"_

_"But?" _

_"But, I don't know Cedes, I think Sam has a hell of a lot to prove to you. I think anyone who proposed to that many women has to be mentally unstable!"_ Artie grimaced.

Mercedes chuckled at first but when she saw that he surely was serious she quickly recovered and changed tact.

_"Ok Artie, you are my closest and dearest friend…well next to Kurt, oh and Finn oh and-"_

_"Yeah, yeah I get it,"_ Artie groaned lifting his hand singling her to stop,

_"So what do you think I should do Artie?"_

_"I am the wrong one to ask Diva, I don't know, I think you need to talk to someone with a bit more life experience under their belt. I'm biased, it doesn't matter how much I like Sam, I would always tell you to kick him to the kerb cos frankly you are supposed to marry me_!" he smiled.

_"Oh Artie…"_ Mercedes huffed, rolling her eyes and then giggled, "_You know you don't really mean that."_

"_Um yes I do Diva, so take that pretty little head of yours and find your mom or someone who will be of assistance to you,"_ he grinned.

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders and slowly turned while Artie remained entranced in the concert, _"You suck Artie!"_ she pouted as she stomped off.

_"You're welcome,"_ he smiled as he waved her off.

…

Mercedes needed to talk to someone about how she was feeling, she didn't want to talk to her mother because right now they were team Sam and that just annoyed her in all sorts of ways. She really needed to set them straight on their Sam fanning but couldn't be bothered with that at the moment. She needed advice, sound advice.

Spotting Grammy she headed straight for her.

_"Hey Grammy!"_

_"Hey darling,"_ she smiled cleaning her 22, "_what's up?"_

_"I need someone to talk to Grammy...but I'm not sure I should talk to you...being Sam's grandma and all… a-and I can't talk to my mom and dad, cos…they just don't have their senses at the moment so-"_

_"Shoot darling, how can I help you? what's wrong?"_ Grandma Evans interrupted then waited for a few seconds and continued, "_Um…honey…I think I already know. Can I tell you what I think is wrong darling?"_

Mercedes nodded her head in approval.

_"It's Sam isn't baby? You still cannot fathom how he could have asked so many people to marry him and in turn that makes you doubt how serious he is when it comes to you. You still don't trust him do you baby?"_

Mercedes lowered her head and nodded.

Grandma Evans put down her 22 and gently took Mercedes in her arms.

_"Look honey, I love Samuel so much and I know with all my heart that he loves you,"_ she paused and rested her head on Mercedes', "_darling_…" she moved and looked into Mercedes eyes once more. _"Sam needs to prove his love to you; he hasn't done that yet, if he wasn't my grandson and if I never adored him so much I would tell you to get rid of him. But right now darling, you need to talk to him about how you are feeling. You need a real heart to heart love."_

_"I know Grammy,"_ she groaned as tears threatened, "_I'll speak to him after the concert."_

_"Ok darling,"_ Grandma Evans smiled, _"and remember this, that no matter what you decide, you will always be mine and Grandpas choice for Sam, always. I support you no matter what!"_

Mercedes wrapped her arms around Grandma Evans as tears rolled down her cheeks, _"thank you Grammy,_" she whispered, "_thank you."_

….

_Final Concert after party_

Finn and Artie danced to the music which filled the venue, the sound of the thumping base boomed throughout.

_"Artie guess what?!"_ Finn screamed above the beat of the music.

Artie smiled as a stunning brunette saddled up beside him, _"what Finn?!"_ Art grinned not taking his eyes off the brunette as she moved against him and then slinked onto his lap.

_"Hey you…I'm Tina an old friend of Cedes_," she smouldered looking deeply into his eyes,

Artie blushed, _"hmm, I like," _he smirked looking longingly at the Asian beauty.

_"ARTIE!"_ Finn screamed, as the warmth of a young woman's body pushed up against Finns tall frame.

Finn ignored the woman, and yelled as a large grin encompassed his entire face. _"Sam is gonna send me to Architect College_," Finn chuffed.

_"What?!" _Artie screamed and saddled up closer to Finn, obviously gobsmacked.

_"Yeah,"_ Finn screamed, trying to move away from the woman who seemed to be grinding all over him.

"_Yeah he's sending me to Architect college this coming year and dam it Artie I am gonna be a dam architect!_" Finn cheered.

"_Dam it Finn that is fantastic, and guess what?"_

_"What?"_

_"I'm gonna join Sam's band on tour next year, I am finally gonna get some money and actually work, can you freaking believe it!"_ Artie chortled.

The two slapped each other on the arm and screamed, _"SAM EVANS FREAKING ROCKS!"_

_"Oh shush,"_ Finn lowered his voice, lifting his index finger to his lips.

_"I know, he doesn't want Diva to know,"_ Artie endeavoured to be heard above the booming music.

_"Do you know why Artie?" _

_"Yeah, he's afraid she'll think he's buying her friends, he just wants her to be happy and he knows that if her friends are happy then so is she,"_

_"Gosh he's pulling out all the stops_," Finn laughed.

_"Hell yeah!"_ Artie cheered.

Then they both screamed, "_SAM EVANS ROCKS!"_

_"Oh and guess what else?" _Artie cheered.

_"What?"_ Finn queried.

_"Mercedes wants me to be her manager, cos you know how she was going for a demo? Well they loved it and she is gonna have a single coming out in a few months!"_ Artie grinned.

"_What?! I knew she did well on the demo and the single stuff but… She never told me she was gonna make you her manager_?!" Finn furrowed his forehead and grimaced.

_"Well guess what?"_ Artie cheered holding up a bottle of beer.

_"What?"_

_"I'm just lying!"_ He chortled then turned to dance with his Asian beauty.

Finn in the meantime was getting really annoyed with the hussy that kept rubbing up against him, _"what the hell do you want?"_ he grabbed her by the arm and gasped as he was finally seeing who it was who was saddled up against him.

_"Quinn? Quinn? What the hell are you doing?!" _

_"What do you think I'm doing Hudson?"_ she moaned pressing her body up against his.

Finn shuddered, _"gross…keep the hell away from me you troll."_

Finn walked off decidedly peeved.

_"Finn, please, Finn…"_ Quinn ran up to him and grabbed his arm, _"I'm sorry, I-I just don't know what came over me, I-I…I-I-"_

Finn eyed her with confusion.

_"Finn Hudson_…" Quinn huffed then quickly dragged him to a quiet area, "_Finn Hudson, I'm in love with you and I have been for such a long time and I just wanted you to know that cos I-I um…I-I um dam it, this was a bad idea,"_ she huffed and then began to walk off, her face red with embarrassment.

Finn grabbed her by the arm, _"Quinn"_, he groaned, _"I-I thought you didn't like me, y-you are so…well um m-mean! And um well…you are so mean to me…like all the time!"_

Quinn wrung her fingers nervously,_ "I know, I just didn't want you to know that I really liked you, Cos...you didn't like me…and besides…you always hung around Mercedes so I figured you and her were an item, b-but-"_

_"She loves Sam and he loves her,"_ Finn gaped.

_"I know!"_ Quinn whispered and lowered her head_, "I'm sorry I've been so mean to you and I'm sorry for laughing at you at Kurt's that time, I never meant it, I just freaked cos you looked so…um…freaking hot behind the bar!"_

Finn gasped and then smiled, _"Look Quinn do you wanna go and get a coffee or something and we could…well…um…talk?"_

_"I'd like that Finn,"_ Quinn smiled.

Finn took her by the hand and led her out of the bustling club. As they exited they bumped into Sam and Mercedes who were entering.

_"Hey Finney,"_ Mercedes smiled, _"where are you off to_?"

Finn blushed and released Quinn's hand, "_um we um me and um…we are going to get a coffee."_

_"Oh…"_ Mercedes smirked arching her eyebrow_, "have a great night_," she winked.

Finn smiled at Mercedes as they continued to exit and mouthed_, I'll call you._

Mercedes winked and gave him the thumbs up. Mercedes had always hated Quinn, but after Sam told her about how supportive, albeit begrudgingly, Quinn was towards Mercedes and his relationship her view of Quinn changed slowly but surely.

_"Ah…"_ she squealed, "_did you see that Sammy? They are gonna be in love I tell yah!"_

Sam wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and smiled, "_well who would ever have thought, Quinn and Finn," _

Mercedes smiled as she dragged Sam into the nightclub. As the night drew on Sam and Mercedes held each other as the final song began to play.

"_This song is for Sam and Mercedes,"_ The DJ trilled. The familiar introduction of Strawberry Wine began. Mercedes stepped out of Sam's arms and began to walk away.

_"No Mercy, don't go, this is our song baby_," he took Mercedes in his arm, Mercedes, lowered her head against Sam's chest and mumbled, _"No Sammy, it was a long time ago but no, no, it isn't!"_

_"Mercy, please look at me!"_ he whispered, _"I love you Mercedes Jones, so much."_

Mercedes raised her head_, "I need to talk to you Sammy!"_

Sam looked into her eyes as Strawberry Wine echoed around them.

_"I don't trust you Sammy, I'm so sorry but I have to tell you that I-"_

_"Mercy,"_ Sam interrupted, _"I don't expect you to trust me, I need to earn it and I don't expect you to just trust me darling, all these women coming up to me and stuff hell baby, I wouldn't trust me if I were you. I have made some messed up decisions Mercy and I'm so sorry_," he whispered with tears in his eyes.

_"I-I know that if there is no trust then well- what do we have Sammy? What do we have? I've been thinking about this long and hard and I was thinking that maybe we should just-"_

_"No Mercy,"_ Sam shook his head_, "I had ten years without you and I promised I would never let you go, and I aim to keep that promise, You are my heart Mercy and one day I will earn that trust, You will trust me one day baby, you will, just please don't leave me darling I couldn't_ _take it."_

Mercedes wrapped her arms around Sam, Sam held her as tight as he could, "_I love you Mercy, and one day, you will know how much!"_

They two danced entwined in each other's arms, Sam willing to love enough for the both of them.

…

"_Ok Puck, what's the plan?_" Sam eagerly asked.

_"I don't know why you're asking me, I suck at love stuff so what the hell Evans?!"_

_"Well Kurt and Blaine have gone back to Seattle, Finn and Artie are off with their new girlfriends which leaves you as my only hope,"_ Sam scratched his head and furrowed his brow.

_"Oh c'mon brother, you must have more hope than me?! Really? Bed em and leave em Puck mister? Whatever?!" _Puck smirked while looking at the latest edition of playboy.

Sam grabbed the magazine off him, "_look Puck, this is like life and death to me, I could die from this?"_

_"What the hell are you talking about? All you wanna do is to get Mercedes to trust you, how is that so life threatening?"_ Puck huffed folding his arms disgruntledly.

_"Cos if she doesn't trust me then she will dump me and if she dumps me then I will die_!" Sam screamed throwing his arms into the air.

_"You are so melodramatic,"_ Puck rolled his eyes

_"Ok then if she dumps me, then you will have a repeat of the past 10 years on your hands!" _Sam stood pacing back and forth.

Puck quickly sat up and screamed, "_well hurry up and what the hell are we gonna do then?!"_

Puck did not want a repeat of the past 10 years. As Sam relayed his plans to provide for all of Mercedes friends and family to impress her Puck raised an eyebrow then sat back, pondering Sam's strategies to win Mercedes.

After a few minutes silence Puck grimaced, "_Buying her friends and family brother that is the most idiotic idea I have ever heard."_

Sam groaned, "_well it's not like buying, I-I'm j-just giving them gifts." _he stammered.

Puck rolled his eyes and shook his head, "_ok brother close your eyes, tell me this, when you first met Mercedes what can you remember?"_

Sam closed his eyes, _"Um we were down by the river, it was hot and I remember her eyes, her voice everything about her perfume her everything," _Sam smiled.

"_Ok now was there anything in that memory that had to do with money or possessions or anything to do with monitory things?"_ Puck furrowed his brow.

_"No!"_

_"Did you have to buy her things or declare any great thing or anything for her to be with you?"_

_"No!"_

_"In all the times you were with her was there any time where you felt you had to give her family or friends anything?"_

"_No, cos it was just her and I, I-I never thought about that stuff."_

_"Ok now open your eyes. When you think of Mercedes Jones what do you think of?" _

_"Um Love,"_ Sam beamed.

_"There you go, you need to be just you Sam, stop the great big planning, she loves you, she doesn't need you to buy her friends things or do some great big sign of love to her, she just wants you."_

Sam lowered his head.

_"The problem with you Sam is that your always trying to impress, which is why you had this hang up about being engaged to people, you always try to impress. When all Mercedes probably wants is that old hick of a country boy who she just liked hangin out with."_

Puck grimaced and then stood, "_I'm gonna tell you something I never told anyone before Sam and don't you repeat it!"_

Sam nodded.

_"Mercedes Jones is the first girl I have truly loved!"_

Sam eyes widened as he gasped, "_I knew it you ass! But this story better be going somewhere profound otherwise I'm kicking your butt."_

Puck waved him down and grunted, "_Calm down and don't go all ninja on me brother… anyway, you know why I loved her? Other than her banging bod an-"_

_"PUCK!"_

_"Anyway, I never thought you deserved Diva, which is why when the witch of the south turned up in Cincinnati I had no qualms telling her where you were,"_

_"You bas-"_

_"Hang on let me finish…"_ Puck interrupted, _"I see how you are with Cedes, I see your eyes light up when she walks in the room, I see the way she makes you smile…and I get it, because she truly is something else," _Puck sat down upon the sofa again,_ "I loved Diva because of the way she treated me, she never treated me as a hoe or anything, she treated me as…Noah Puckerman…just another boy. When she tutored me for that short time, I was hooked, and solely on who she was as a person. I know why you love her Sam, and if I ever met someone even half as wonderful as Mercedes Jones I would marry them immediately. So just be you Sam, not country singer filthy rich Sam, not high school jock Sam, just be Sam who loves Mercedes Jones, the boy she met by the river and drank strawberry wine coolers with," _he smiled.

Sam just stared blankly at Puck unsure as what to say, then finally Sam mumbled_, "um well thanks ur I guess Puck, I see what you meant, she did tell me that all she wanted was the old Sammy."_

_"Well there yah go brother, dam well listen to her,"_ Puck smiled lay back on the couch and threw his feet up onto the arm of the chair, "_That will be 500 bucks thanks including tax for my consultation_," he smirked closing his eyes.

Sam smiled, _"yah know Puck, people think you are a real douche bag, but in reality your-"_

"_Don't even try to say something nice Evans…"_ Puck groaned, _"Otherwise it might go to my head_," he chuckled, "_Just go and sort your life out with diva otherwise I'm a gonna sweep down and take her away from you,"_ he smirked.

Sam smiled, _"you ain't got a chance brother and threw his Stetson at him."_

_"It's always worth a try Sammy boy_!" he smiled as he lay on the sofa, "_it's always worth a try."_

….

Sam lay on his Hotel bed thinking about all that Puck had relayed, Sam realised he never really listened to Mercedes, he never really listened to what anyone really wanted, but listened to his own rants and raves instead. In his heart Sam sent up a quick prayer before he fell to sleep, _Lord, help me find that innocent cowboy my Mercy loved, help me to find him_. Sam pondered this as his eyes drooped and fell into a deep slumber

Sam was asleep for only a few hours when his cell phone rang, looking at the time he grimaced, "_hell its 4.00 am who would be ringing at this time?_" he looked at the number but it was unknown.

Hesitantly speaking he answered, "_h-hello?"_

A sniffling Grammy whispered from the other side, "_Samuel can you please come to Tennessee, Grandpas in hospital,"_ suddenly there was silence and then the sound of weeping resumed.

Sam sat up and screamed, "_Grammy is he alright w-what's happened Grammy?!"_

_"He's in ICU, he is not well he had a heart attack and it doesn't look very good Sam, please come, I rang you Mom and Dad and they are on their way,"_

_"Ok Grammy!"_ Sam jumped up, trying desperately to remain calm, _"hell,"_ Sam tripped over and hit the ground.

_"Sam are you ok?"_ Grandma screamed across the line.

_"Yeah Grammy sorry um I just fell over, um I will be there as soon as I can_," Sam hung up and ran around the room packing his gear and trying desperately to organise himself as tears filled his eyes, "oh please Lord help me." he cried, Sam was in disarray. He loved his Grandpa so much and to know he was in critical condition cut him to the core, he couldn't organise a thing, he ran around the room trying to ring the airline and toss clothes into his bag, when all seemed too confusing he hung the phone up and fell to the ground crying.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

_"Sammy!"_ Mercedes cried, "_Sammy let me in baby!"_

Sam quickly ran to the door and fell into Mercedes arms,

_"It will be ok darling_," she whispered

"_Oh Mercy, Grandpa he's…I…um… Mercy!"_ He sobbed

_"It's ok darling, just sit here_," she sat him on the couch and kissed his forehead.

_"I will pack a few of your things and Puck is on his way to pack the rest, I've already rang the airlines and there is a flight that leaves in half an hour, I'm sure we will make it!"_ she cried tears in her eyes.

Mercedes ran into the room and collected an overnight bag and threw a couple of changes of clothing and a few essentials into it.

_"Finn, Artie, Tina and Quin are gonna help sort our rooms and will send everything through to Tennessee!"_ Mercedes whispered.

When she had collected everything she knelt in front of Sam took him in her arms, _"It will be ok darling she breathed tears in her eyes, grandpa will be fine."_

_"Thank you for being here Mercy, I love you_," Sam whimpered.

_"I love you Sammy, here..."_ Mercedes threw a change of clothes to him, "_get dressed and then we'll be off, Grammy said that your mom and dad will meet us at the airport."_

Sam moved to the bathroom and changed his clothing then quickly took Mercedes hands.

_"Thank you baby," _he whispered, "_thank you."_

Sam kissed Mercedes on her forehead as they headed speedily out the door to the waiting taxi.

…..

All that could be heard was the beep of the monitor and the air from the Oxygen mask as Grandpa Evans chest rose and fell, tubes fell all around him.

Tears filled Sam's eyes as he held Grammys hand.

_"Oh thank you so much for coming Samuel,"_ Grandma Evans whispered as tears ran down her cheeks. "_Your Grandpa will be so happy to see you and Mercedes."_

_"Thanks for calling her Grammy, I am so lucky you did, I didn't know what to do, I was a mess,"_ Sam whispered, head lowered.

_"Well I kind of figured that Sam,"_ grandma smirked_, "that's why I rang Mercedes before I rang you, I know how you are in a crises and believe you me, between you and Mercedes, I know it will be Mercedes who gets things done. You are hopeless Sam_," she chuckled

"_Yeah Grandpa would have agreed with that,"_ he smirked.

Grandma Evans held Sam's hand tight, as she gazed toward the man she loved.

_"Fifty seven years Sam, fifty seven years with this man and I love him more each day,_" she smiled, tears in her eyes.

Sam smiled as he looked toward his grandmother.

_"Oh Sam,"_ Grammy wept, _"What will I do if he leaves me darling, what will I do if God takes him away?"_

Sam took his Grandmother in his arms and held her tight.

_"Grammy, you are so lucky you have had all these years together, just treasure the memories and know that when he recovers you will have more memories to share,"_ Sam whispered kissing her upon her head.

Grandma hugged Sam and kissed him on the cheek. _"You know you are our little Sam man aye Samuel Evans, we love you so much,"_

_"I love you both too Grammy, I love you both too." _

_"I have been lucky to have your grandpa in my life for so long, when you find the person you love you must do all you can to hold onto them, you must hold onto your Mercy."_

"_I know Grammy…"_ Sam lowered his head, "_I really hope Mercy will marry me some day…and I truly mean it Grammy, I love her so much."_

_"You two remind me of your grandpa and I when we were courting_," Grandma reached over and took her husband's hand.

_"Did you know darling that your grandpa and I met by the banks of the river at the exact spot that you and Mercedes met," _Grandma smiled.

_"What?"_ Sam gaped.

_"We were both 17 years of age and I worked on the strawberry fields."_

_"No!"_ Sam gasped.

"_Yep, your grandpa rode down to the river, threw off all his clothes and jumped in, he didn't even see me under the oak tree,"_

_"Your jokin Grammy!"_

_"Nope, he was so funny splashing around and then he saw me and gosh if he never turned beet red, it was so hilarious. From that day on we were smitten, but it took him near on 10 years to sort himself out an actually ask me to marry him, my father hated him."_

_"He did?"_

_"Yeah, he thought he was this freaky rich boy who was far too tall and lanky for his liking, he tried to break us up, but as you can see it never worked,"_ she smiled. _"I see us in you and Mercedes, your grandpa and I love her son."_

_"I love her too Grammy, I love her so much it hurts"_, tears filled his eyes, _"I don't want grandpa to die, I want him to be at our wedding. I want you both to dance with Mercy and I and I want you there for the birth of your first great grandchild."_

Grandma smiled, _"we will be there with bells on wont we darling?" She smiled at her husband adoringly and squeezed his arm as her tears fell to the cold hospital floor."_

Sam smiled, thick tears filled his eyes as he looked at the disheveled form of the man he had grown to love and admire. _"I love you grandpa," _he whispered as memories of old swept through his mind.

…

_10 years before_

_"Grandpa! Grandpa! Where are you?"_

_Grandpa Evans stood in the stable shoeing one of the many horses they owned._

_"Grandpa! Grandpa!"_

_"Hey quit that hollering boy and hand me another nail," he yelled as Sam made his way around the corner._

_Sam ran to collect a number of nails and squatted beside his grandfather as he drove the nail into the horse's hoof._

_Sam smiled at his grandfather, who to him was the epitome of what a man should be. He and his father were Sam's hero's and no matter what happened in this world he knew that if ever he needed advice they were the ones he needed to sort._

_"So what's all the hollering about son," he mumbled as he drove another nail into its respective place._

_"Oh um I um,"_

_"Well spit it out Son,"_

_"Oh um I um."_

_"SAMUEL!"_

_"Oh sorry sir, I um."_

_"SAM!"_

_"I um I need to know what to do poppa."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well um I like this um girl,"_

_"You mean Mercedes right?"_

_"Um…y-yeah…but how do you know it's her?"_

_"I know, you think I'm blind son? I see how you look at her! Did it happen at Humboldt son?"_

_Sam's eyes widened," how did you know we went to Humboldt poppa?"_

_"Oh son, you think you were the only boy to climb down that apple tree and high tail it to Humboldt? Please son, I did it like a million times before my parents caught me," he chuffed as he released the horses hoof and began de-shoeing a second hoof."_

_"I'm sorry sir;" Sam stood his head shamefully lowered._

_"So you think Mercedes is the one for you aye boy?"  
_

_"yeah, I really do, I really think she's the one poppa...b-but how do I know she's...you know THE one?" Sam queried as he bit his bottom lip and pushed his hands into his pockets.  
_

_"So, how do you know son? Firstly, how many times a day to you think of her?"_

_"Um all day,"_

_Grandpa chuckled._

_"What's her favourite colour?"_

_"Um…purple."_

_"What's her favourite food."_

_"Um tater tots."_

_"Tater tots?"_

_"Ahmmm," Sam smiled._

_"What do you like most about her? and it can't be like her ass or boobs!"_

_Sam laughed, "her eyes poppa, she has these incredible big brown eyes that I just get lost in, and her lips, they are so beautiful and-"_

_"Yeah I get the picture", grandpa giggled as he filed the horses hoof._

_"Hand me more nails!" he gruffed._

_"Well how does she feel about you?"_

_"Um I think she feels the same way, we kissed at the barnyard dance in Humboldt."_

_Grandpa Evan raised his head, dropped the hoof and lifted his Stetson back from his forehead hands on hips._

_"Y'all didn't go any further south did yah Sam?" He looked at Sam suspiciously._

_"Oh no sir," Sam answered him wide-eyed and shook his head vigorously, "no, no no!"_

_"Good, cos you just can't give your body to every Harriet yah know boy," he took the horses hoof and began completing his work._

_"Love is a precious thing, when you find the one you hold onto her."_

_"I really, really think Mercy is the one poppa!"_

_"I think she is too son..." Grandpa Evans smiled, "You need to ask her to court you."_

_"I k-know but I don't know what to do? how do I ask her? d-do I need a ring? I haven't got a ring or anything, m-maybe I should go into town and buy her one and then ask her aye poppa?!" he stammered nervously._

_"I got something better than that boy," Grandpa finished shoeing the horse then ran his hands under the tap and wiped them on his chaps. Then he carefully took of his Stetson and unclasped a necklace from around his neck_

_Turning to Sam he smiled and showed Sam three items._

_"Do you see this necklace?"_

_"Yeah Grandpa," _

_"This necklace belonged to your great, grandma on your grandmas side. Your Grammy got it when she was 16 years of age."_

_Sam looked curiously at the simple silver necklace with the tiny silver shoe horse. "It pretty poppa," Sam whispered._

_"Yeah, your Grammy gave it to me on the banks of the river, where you and Mercedes meet."_

_"What?"_

_"Yeah, I was 17 years old just like you, and see this ring?"_

_Sam looked at the small silver signet ring with a tiny diamond inset. This belonged to my great, great, grandma, Grandpa Evans handed it to Sam, inscribed was always and Evans x._

_"That's really pretty poppa," Sam gasped._

_"And this ring, well this is your grandma's engagement ring, I gave it to her at the strawberry wine festival, it belonged to my great, great grandma"._

_Grandpa handed it to Sam and smiled, the beautiful, gold ring with the emerald stone glistened in the sun. "Wow grandpa, this is really beautiful!"_

_"They are yours son!"_

_"What? Grandpa?" Sam gasped._

_"Yeah, Grammy and I discussed this some time ago, and we said that when it was time you were to have this. And son," he smile placing a warm hand on his grandsons shoulder, "its time!"_

_Same smiled and hugged his grandfather whom he loved. "Thank you poppa," he smiled, with tears in his eyes and gave his grandpa a hug. "thank you very much."_

…..

Memories of that day filled Sam's mind, Sam looked at his grandmother and smiled as she lay on her husband's chest, sound asleep, then Sam automatically lifted his hand to his neck and unclasped the silver necklace and looked at the signet ring attached to the delicate choker. Then Sam recalled the day he gave it to Mercedes.

_10 years before_

_Sam stood by the banks of the river, nervously pacing back and forth, he needed to give these to Mercedes before she left, she was gonna be his girl, well he hoped she would be, and he had rehearsed line after line as to what he would say. Their time in Humboldt was perfect and Sam wanted to seal it by making her his girl._

_As he watched Mercedes row across toward the shore Sam smiled nervously, "please," he whispered under his breath, "please let her say yes, lord, please, please, please!"_

_Mercedes jumped out of the boat and bounded toward Sam and took him into her embrace._

_"Hey Sammy," she smiled hugging him warmly._

_"Hey Mercy," he beamed looking into her warm brown eyes._

_Mercedes cast her eyes to the cane basket and candles which sat upon the checkered table cloth and smiled._

_"Awww Sammy whats this?"_

_Sam smiled, "well um I bought some of Grammys strawberry wine and something to eat, he knelt down and began to light the candles."_

_Mercedes blushed, "aww Sammy, this is so beautiful!"_

_Sam stood, lowered his head and blushed, "you are so beautiful."_

_He pulled Mercedes down toward the throw and smiled sheepishly at her whilst he poured the strawberry wine into her glass, then clandestinely threw the signet ring into the glass and handed it to Mercedes._

_Mercedes smiled and drank the wine, before Sam could stop her, she had guzzled it quickly and began choking. "Oh my God Sam!" she choked trying to wrench the item from her throat, "oh my…"she gasped_

_Sam quickly positioned his arms around her chest and performed the Heinrich maneuver, which allowed the ring to pop out of her throat. Lucky Sam had sibling who swallowed things all the time so first aid precautions were always first on the Evans list._

_"Sam what the hell?!" Mercedes held her hand to her throat and slowly picked up the ring which lay before her, "What is this?" she rasped, slowly picking up the small ring._

_"Um I'm sorry Mercy, I was trying to be romantic, but, oh I'm sorry I always stuff things up," he burrowed his head into his hands and shook his head despondently._

_"Oh Sammy, this is so pretty," she huskily rasped, smiling at Sam_

_Sam raised his head his green eyes met hers, "I'm sorry Mercy!"_

_"So Sammy, is this for me?" she apprehensively queried._

_Sam moved closer to Mercedes, "um yeah Mercy, um I just wanted to know, before you choked that was, he grimaced, if you would be m-my girl? I'm so sorry for choking you!" Sam grimaced._

_Mercedes threw her arms around him and cheered, "oh yes Sammy I would love to be your girl, I love you!"_

_Sam smiled, gently took the ring from her hand and slid it onto her finger, "I love you Mercy."_

_Mercedes smiled as their lips gently met and they fell into a plethora of kisses._

_Sam then pulled away and took the necklace off from around his neck. Sam had taken the emerald ring wrapped it in a case marked 'Mercy' and hid it, he would surely give it to Mercedes one day, he planned and ask her to marry him in this very spot. Sam smiled at the thought._

_"Mercy this belonged to my great, great, great grandmother on my Grammys side, and I want you to have it," he smiled handing it to Mercedes._

_"It is so beautiful," Sam she gasped tears in her eyes,_

_"I want you to know how much you mean to me Mercy and I intend you to be in my life always, just like it says on the ring," he smiled._

_Mercedes kissed Sam as Sam nervously unclasped the necklace and placed it around her delicate neck. "Thank you Sammy," she smiled and kissed him tenderly on his lips looking adoringly at the beautiful gifts she had received, Gifts that meant the world not only to herself but to Sam's family, gifts from the heart._

….

The beep of the heart monitor filled the hospital room; suddenly grandpas eyes flickered open as his hand tenderly stroked the soft mousey blonde hair of his wife

_"Hey darling,"_ he gasped, _"you're a sight for sore eyes,"_ he smiled, as their eyes met Grandma Evans smiled and took Grandpa Evans into her arms, and then she slapped him lightly on his hand.

_"Don't you dare do that to me again you old fool, otherwise I'll kill you!"_ she growled a slight lilt in her tone.

_"Ok momma, I'll make sure I take note of that_," he snickered. Grandma Evans kissed him tenderly on his cheek and then ran out to tell the family of his condition.

_"Hey Samuel_," he smiled faintly at Sam and took Sam's hand.

Tears fell down Sam's cheeks as he moved toward his grandfather and hugged him; his tears then fell upon his grandfather's chest.

_"Hey son, stop those tears now,"_ he groaned but smiling slightly to his grandson, "_you're gonna start me going soon." _Grandpa looked into Sam's eyes and smiled. Sam Evans, _"I dreamed about yours and Mercedes wedding just then," _he beamed, _"it was so beautiful, you need to ask Mercedes to marry you son,"_ he smiled, _"and I mean stat."_

_"I want to poppa but... look let's not talk about that, let's get you better first."_

_"Hell I am better son..."_ he smiled, "_and I'll be even better when I dance at yours and Mercedes wedding! You may have stuffed up Sam with all your proposals but I know for sure, you never gave them that ring did you?" _

_"No poppa, it's still in my hiding place and it's still for Mercy!" _Sam blushed.

Grandpa smiled, "_there you go son, I'm sure gonna be dancing at yours and Mercedes wedding!"_

Sam smiled the biggest smile ever.

Immediately the room was filled with excitement as Mercedes and the rest of the family entered each hugging Grandpa with all the love they could share.

Sam took Mercedes by the hand and kissed her lightly on her neck and then opened her hand and slipped the ring and necklace into it.

Mercedes gasped, _"Sammy?"_ She looked at the special gifts that she had received so many years ago, "_but I gave it back to you after we broke up Sammy!"_

_"Darling it's yours baby, and it always was, I love you!"_

Mercedes smiled as Sam gently took them and placed the necklace around her neck and slipped the signet ring onto her finger.

Mercedes was dumbfounded, _"um Sammy I thought…um… I-I-I love you Sammy," _she smiled and hugged him tenderly. Mercedes had thought that surely Sam would have given them to one of his myriad of girlfriends and/or fiancés and was pleasantly surprised that he hadn't. The sight of the special items filled her heart with joy.

Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes and smiled as he grandfather hugged his siblings, then his grandfather winked and nodded to Sam knowingly.

Sam smiled, as he held Mercedes and whispered, "_I love you Mercedes Jones,"_ a gleam filled his eyes as he thought of the emerald ring hidden high up in the old apple tree. _"I love you my Mercy,"_ he smiled closing his eyes and holding her tighter.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading...Sorry about the mistakes! Please review if you can...Blessings:) Happy 2013 :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey lovelies...back again. Thanks again to all our readers and you wonderful reviewers. You are so fantastic.**

**To Tara my cohort: I hope all is fabulous in your part of the world, thank you so much for your support.**

**Here is chapter 9. One more after this. Thank you so much for the love and I hope your new year is as blessed as it possibly could be.**

Disclaimer: Don't own the song or the characters..which you already know..lol.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Strawberry Wine**

The Tennessee moon shone brightly on high. The sound of chirping crickets in the distance filled the night air. Sam and Mercedes sat on the swing chair rocking back and forth upon the old porch. Mercedes lay looking up at the stars, her head resting comfortably on Sam's lap. It had been three weeks since Grandpa had taken ill. Sam dropped everything in his life and decided to stay at the Ranch and help take care of Grandpa and the running of the Farm.

Gently stroking Mercedes dark locks Sam smiled, _"thank you for coming to the farm with me to help take care of grandpa Mercy, you don't know how much this means to me."_

_"Oh Sammy,_" she smiled looking into his green eyes which gleamed in the moonlight, "_it's a privilege to take care of grandpa, you know I love him,"_ she breathed lightly touching his cheek.

Sam whispered, tears in his eyes, _"you are truly a gift from God Miss Jones. I don't know how I could have taken care of Grammy and grandpa if you were not here with me."_

_"Oh Sammy,"_ she chuffed, _"I never did a thing. I'm pretty useless darling, it was all you baby. I can't cook, I can't steer the cattle, I can't-"_

Sam placed a finger on her plump lips and then slowly bent down, kissing them softly.

_"Darling,"_ he smiled as he looked into her eyes, "_you are the most precious thing in the world to me, you being here with me is more than I can ask for. I feel invigorated when you are around, I feel like I can conquer the world. Also, you have been tireless darling, nursing grandpa and making sure his needs are met. So don't you dare say you are useless. You are my rock; I would be a blithering mess if you weren't here."_

Mercedes giggled, moving a lock of hair from his eyes, "_Sorry darling but I have to agree with that last sentence."_

Sam smiled rocking them slowly back and forth, and looked up toward the stars, _"do you remember our last day together here at the Farm Mercy?"_

_"Yeah darling, I was a complete mess,"_ Mercedes chuckled holding and caressing his hands, "_I really thought I was going to die of a broken heart."_

Sam smiled, "_yeah me too, I thought I would never see you again. Do you remember the song we sang baby?"_

Mercedes rolled her eyes and huffed, "_no Sam I don't."_

_"Darling…"_ Sam whispered, "_please,"_

_"Ok then yes I do, but I don't want to talk about it," _she grimaced.

_"Well then will you sing it with me, just one more time please baby, and I promise I won't make you sing it again,"_ Sam pouted.

Mercedes huffed and then smiled and sat up, whilst Sam grabbed his guitar_. "I guess so darling." _she sighed and then sent a small smile to Sam_, "but only because you are too cute to refuse,"_ she smiled kissing him softly on the lips.

Sam beamed from ear to ear, then began to strum the familiar tune.

_She was working through college on my grandpa's farm..._

Sam raised his eyebrows and smiled, "_that was you Mercy_." Mercedes laughed and lightly pushed him, closed her eyes and swayed to the song

_I was thirsting for knowledge and she had a car  
Yeah, I was caught somewhere between a man and a child  
When one restless summer we found love growing wild  
On the banks of the river on a well beaten path  
It's funny how those memories they last_

Mercedes joined him in the chorus.

_Like strawberry wine and seventeen  
The hot July moon saw everything  
My first taste of love oh bittersweet  
Green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine_

Mercedes smiled at Sam and sang the second verse.

_I still remember when thirty was old  
And my biggest fear was September when we had to go  
A few cards and letters and one long distance call  
We drifted away like the leaves in the fall  
But year after year I come back to this place  
Just to remember the taste_

Mercedes looked into Sam's eyes, Sam smiled and sang with the woman he loved, his heart soared as they sang their song together.

_Of strawberry wine and seventeen  
the hot July moon saw everything  
my first taste of love oh bittersweet  
Green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine_

The sound of their harmonious voices wafted into the night sky and drifted into the rooms above.

_"They sound beautiful together don't they momma,"_ grandpa smiled, laying upon their large antique bed and gently holding his wife's hand.

_"They do darling, they are made for each other,"_ Grandma Evans whispered and lay her head upon her husband's shoulder, _"just like you and I darling."_ She smiled and gently kissed his work weathered hand.

_"If they don't marry momma I'm gonna kill them both with my bare hands_," he chuckled.

_"Well that's if I don't kill them first darling, cos I am at the end of my tether with that grandson of ours..."_ she grimaced, _"he seems to stuff everything up."_ Then she chuckled, "_Oh my…I just realised, he is just like you?"_

_"No way, I was never as indecisive as he is!"_ Grandpa balked.

_"Yes you were darling, you were shocking, you took ten years to ask me to marry you and when you did, you spluttered and stammered your way through that too,"_ she chuckled.

Grandpa smiled at the memory, bit his bottom lip and scratched his head, _"yeah, I-I did, I thought I was going to pass out."_ he chuckled.

_"Speaking of engagement has Sam got that ring down yet,"_ grandma queried.

_"He's gonna ask her tomorrow night."_

_"She's gonna say no. He still has some proving to do."_

_"I gave him some advice on what he should do."_

_"Oh no! Now she's definitely gonna say no!" _Grandma rolled her eyes and chuckled.

_"Oh momma you are gonna get it!"_ he smiled, tickling her side.

The sounds of singing, laughter and abject love filled the southern night sky as the small farm hidden in the Tennessee valley housed its happy occupants.

…

Sam sat pensively upon his horse looking out into the distance as the cattle grazed in the valley below. Tonight he was going to ask Mercedes to marry him. He was so nervous; his hands trembled at the thought, the thought of her rejecting him once more. That thought scared him to death. Sam always envisioned Mercedes as his wife, even when he was proposing to all those random women, whom he knew he would never have married despite his proposals. What truly scared Sam though was the thought that he himself had created this monster which had evolved in front of him. Sam's indecision and impulsiveness had destroyed the only thing he was sure about, and that was for him to make Mercedes Jones his wife. In the distance Sam watched Mercedes as she walked Charlie around the paddock, tears filled his eyes as he thought of the woman he loved and the possibility of never marrying her and the thought of her leaving. He bowed his head and resigned shaking his head, _"Samuel Evans, you are truly the idiot of the century," _Sam cast his gaze toward Mercedes again. "_How can I live without her?" _He sighed, "_How?"_ Despondently Sam turned his horse and sped quickly back toward home.

….

Sam sat nervously at the dinner table anxiously wringing his hands.

_"Thank you for making dinner Sammy…"_ Mercedes smiled, _"it was lovely."_

Mercedes was truly impressed with this Sam Evans. Being back on the ranch reminded her of everything she loved about him. He had been so attentive toward his grandpa and even managed to be attentive to her needs, which boarded on obsessiveness at times. Sam did everything, even when she didn't want him to, which was really annoying at times. Mercedes would pick something up off the floor and Sam would quickly swipe it out of her hands. She would even try to cook and Sam would quickly overtake everything, which was kind of lucky for all concerned. Everywhere she turned Sam would be there trying to help or assist or just take over. Mercedes smiled at the thought, it was so annoying it was cute.

_"y-your welcome M-Mercy."_ he stammered, his hands were clammy and sweaty.

"_Yes I must say it was darling…"_ Grammy smiled, "_you have been taught well."_

_"Thank you Grammy_," Sam blushed, "_I had a great teacher,_" and winked at his grandmother.

Grammy chuckled and nodded her head, "_thank you darling, I don't mind taking accolades when they are deserved."_

Sam smiled, then stood and began clearing away the table.

_"No darling, I will do that,"_ Mercedes protested and took the cutlery off him.

_"N-No it's alright honey, I don't mind,"_ Sam smiled.

_"No!"_ Mercedes demanded, "_You sit baby and leave this for me to do please, you and Grammy sit in the lounge and I'll bring you some cake. Would you like a hot drink with it?"_ She smiled looking at the both of them.

_"No thank you darling, I'm fine_," Grammy grinned.

_"No thanks honey,"_ Sam smiled kissing Mercedes on the forehead.

Sam and Grammy retired to the lounge. As soon as Mercedes was out of earshot Grammy whispered, _"Have you got the ring?"_

_"N-Not y-yet I'm gonna go and get it soon and have to light the tea lights, so can you keep M-Mercy entertained while I quickly go Grammy, I'll be back soon,"_ he stammered.

Grandma nodded her head and smiled.

_"I love her so much Grammy..."_ tears filled Sam's eyes, _"I hope she doesn't say no Grammy..."_ he whispered, "_but grandpa gave me some advice so fingers crossed." _

Grandma giggled at the thought of Grandpa's advice, then gave him a warm hug and placed a reassuring hand on her grandson, "_no matter what, it will be ok darling, you know she loves you."_

Sam smiled hesitantly, kissed his grandmother on the cheek and crossed his fingers. Grandma crossed her fingers too. They both smiled as Sam exited out the door.

Mercedes returned with the cakes and quickly looked around, "_where's Sammy?"_

_"Oh he just had to do a few things, he will be back soon."_

Mercedes furrowed her brow and then made her way to grandma and they both chatted and chortled while eating their dessert.

…..

Sam saddled Charlie and smiled, "_ok old boy this is the second to last time we ride you, the next time will be at our wedding."_

Sam kissed Charlie on his nose and grinned, "_I love you old boy,"_ he smiled, _"wish me luck."_

Sam carefully rode Charlie to the house, lantern in hand. Then he climbed the apple tree and searched for the little parcel he had carefully hid in its branches so many years ago. After retrieving it he descended the tree and checked his attire. Sam had changed in the barnyard; he wore dark jeans and brand new brown leather boots, which he decided he would wear to his wedding to Mercedes, if things panned out well. Sam ran a hand over his dress shirt and jacket and adjusted his tie then grabbed two bouquets of flowers from the horn of his saddle. Taking a deep breath he entered the house.

Mercedes and Grammy turned as he entered, Mercedes gaped, _"oh my Sammy you look, ah.."_ Mercedes was gobsmacked. Sam looked so hot_, "S-so handsome!"_

Sam took off his Stetson, blushed and then smiled, "_thank you Mercy, these are for you Grammy,"_ he handed grandma one of the bouquets of flowers. Grandma Evans smiled, took the bouquet and kissed Sam on the cheek giving him a cheeky wink and then quickly excused herself.

_"M-Mercy…"_ Sam stammered, holding the bouquet in his hands, "_these are for you a-and will you please come with me?_ Sam crooked his right arm and offered it to Mercedes.

Mercedes heart pounded, she knew straight away what Sam was up to.

Mercedes walked tentatively toward Sam, took the bouquet, slipped her hand through his arm and blushed, "_Thank you Sammy, I love you."_

_"I love you Mercy,"_

Sam led Mercedes outside and mounted Charlie and then tenderly lifted Mercedes and placed her in front of him. Then he led them toward the river.

When they got there it was indeed a sight to behold. Hundreds of tiny tea lamps lined the area. Under the old oak tree sat a simple white throw and a pale of strawberry wine.

Mercedes smiled, "_this is beautiful Sammy."_

_"Thank you Mercy,"_ Sam blushed.

Sam led Mercedes to the throw. Mercedes sat pensively upon the throw as Sam opened a bottle of Strawberry Wine. Then he took a crystal wine glass and poured the wine into it, handing it to Mercedes.

"_Mercy,"_ Sam whispered, _"you know how much I love you, and I know you know why I brought you here."_

Mercedes nervously nodded whilst sipping her wine.

Sam smiled, as he knelt before her, _"darling don't be nervous."_

_"I_ _can't help it Sammy_," she nervously bit her bottom lip.

_"Do you love me?"_

_"Yes baby, I love you so much,"_ Mercedes nodded as tears filled her eyes.

_"Well, then listen please, Mercedes Jones I love you so much my heart aches when you are not near. I love you so much every day I am with you makes so happy. Darling, I know you need time to process this and I am gonna give you that, how long it takes, I don't care, I just want to ask you, can I do that baby, can I ask you?_

Mercedes nodded again, knowing what he was going to ask her.

_ "Ok then Mercedes Jones…"_ Sam continued as tears filled his eyes, _"I have loved you for so long, and every day I am not with you is one day too many. I love you from the bottom of my heart, and with every fibre of my being. You are my heart and my soul, you are my life… will you, Mercedes Jones, do me the honour of being my wife?"_

Sam then pulled out the emerald engagement ring and took a deep breath, "_ok darling, now remember don't say a word, I know I have much to make up for, so honey I just want you to hold onto it until you're ready, I don't care how long it takes, if…if it is truly no then…um, then you can say no…now."_

Sam anxiously wrung his hands and held his breath, praying, _please don't say no, please don't say no,_ when she said nothing but smiled lovingly at him, Sam grinned from ear to ear and let out the breath he was holding. Then he gently reached around and unclasped the necklace he gave her and slipped the ring onto it and attentively re-clasped it as he placed it around Mercedes neck and kissed her gently on her lips. Mercedes returned his kiss and held him tight.

_"I love you Sam Evans,"_ she smiled.

_"I love you Mercedes Jones soon to be Mrs Sam Evans,"_ he snickered, Mercedes chuckled and then buried her head in his chest as the two of them lay down and gazed upon the Tennessee moon.

Sam smiled, holding her tight, knowing in his heart, that he was one step closer to fulfilling his dreams and making Mercedes Jones his forever.

…..

_"You cheated again?"_

_"I did not, I would never do that to you!"_ Puck smirked and licked his lips

_"SAM, he cheated again!"_

"_Stop cheating Puck and stop licking your lips and giving my future fiancé sly sexual innuendos,"_

"_What me?"_ Puck grinned mischievously, _"never!"_ he smirked looking longingly at Mercedes.

Sam and Mercedes stayed at the farm until Grandpa was fit enough to moan about Sam's over protectiveness toward him and his need to carry out every task. Grandpa couldn't do a thing without Sam interrupting or taking over everything. In the end, everyone knew Grandpa Evans was more than well enough to take the reins for himself. Sam and Mercedes were ready also to return to their respective lives. Mercedes decided not to sell the firm but left it in the capable hands of people she trusted as she pursued her music career. Finn still owned the bar but was avidly studying toward his architectural degree and Artie was busily keeping an eye on Mercedes blossoming career whilst readying himself for future concerts with Sam. Puck met Mercedes and Sam in Tennessee after a number of meetings he had in Nashville. Puck, Mercedes and Sam were now leaving Tennessee and were preparing for their trip to Los Angeles. Mercedes and Sam were both performing at the Grammy awards. Mercedes was nominated as breakout new artist of the year and Sam was nominated for favorite male country artist, which would be his 3rd nomination in a row and 3rd win if he won, Sam didn't care if he won but was noticeably nervous for Mercedes, who was just happy and shocked that she was nominated.

Next thing a book came flew through the air and hit Puck on the head as Mercedes collected up the cards once more and began shuffling them.

_"What was that for?"_ Puck grimaced rubbing his head.

_"You already know you fool!" Sam_ groaned, rolling his eyes.

_"Ok best of five Puck,"_ Mercedes grinned and started dealing out the cards. Once the cards were dealt, Mercedes yelled, her hand at the ready, _"ok…start!"_

Not even a second later puck yelled_, "SNAP!"_

"_You cheated again_!" Mercedes screamed.

Puck smirked, collecting the cards he had won.

"_No I never cheat!_" Puck smiled, "_and I would never cheat on someone as lusciously beautiful as you diva,"_ he winked, licking his lips again.

Next minute, two books flew through the air hitting Puck on the head again.

_"Ouch man! You need to get your temper in check,"_

_"I warned you Puck, you're lucky you're my friend because it would be my fist flying into your face instead of books_." Sam growled.

Puck frowned holding his head whilst Mercedes chuckled, suddenly her phone sounded.

_"Hey Artie what's up?"_

_"Hey there beautiful, my future wife after Tina, got some great news!"_

Mercedes giggled at his response, Sam rolled his eyes knowing exactly what Artie probably said. These guys were really annoying him and they were his friends. _What the hell_, Sam thought; _they seriously need to sort themselves out!_

Mercedes smiled, "_what Artie?"_

_"Your new song is number 2 on the Jazz charts and number 3 on the pop charts!"_

_"NO WAY!"_

"_YES WAY!"_ he screamed.

_"AHHH!"_ Mercedes squealed, then ran to Sam and kissed him; "_my new song is number something in the charts Sammy!"_

Sam jumped up and hugged her both of them jumped excitedly.

"_Number what baby?"_

_"Number- hang on, number what Artie?"_

_"Number 2 on the-"_

_"its number 2 on one of the charts ahhhh!"_ she screamed.

Puck stood and smiled clapping his hands, "_you did it diva!"_

Mercedes ran to Puck and hugged him, Puck held her tight and whispered his congratulations in her ear, "_I am so proud of you diva,"_ he smiled.

_"Ok, now release!"_ Sam groaned, his arms folded as he stood beside them.

Mercedes smiled and wrapped an arm around Sam and brought them all into a big embrace,

Suddenly she heard screaming over the phone, "_Mercedes Jones where the hell are you?"_

_"Oh, sorry Artie!"_ Mercedes juggled the phone in her hands I just got so excited.

_"So what should I do Artie, I need a real manager, will you be my manager Artie?_

_"W-what?!"_

_"I need someone I can trust and I trust you. Will you Artie?"_ Mercedes could swear she heard a snivel on the other end, "_Artie are you all right, what's wrong?"_

_"Y-Yes…I'm fine and yes…"_ Artie sniveled, _"I would love to be your manager Diva, t-thank you."_

Mercedes smiled, "_Oh Artie thank you, I will sort out a contract and we'll do it."_

_"Ok Diva, congratulations and thank you, I love you."_

_"I love you too Artie, I'll ring you later, thank you."_

With that Mercedes hung up the phone and jumped into Sam's lap grinning from ear to ear.

Sam kissed her gently on her neck and then behind her ear and whispered, _"I am so proud of you baby, I knew you could do it, I love you darling."_

_"I love you Sammy."_

The two kissed passionately as a rap on the door was heard.

"_Um excuse me while I throw up…"_ Puck interrupted grabbing his coat and suitcase and moving his suitcase toward the door. "_I will meet you lovebirds in the limo."_ he chuffed opening the door to the beaming smile of the hotel busboy.

Mercedes laughed kissed Sam one more time then jumped up, collected the cards and placed her suitcases near the door.

"_Hey...um...here are our bags, thank you so much..."_ she beamed, "_I'll just get you a tip,"_ she smiled rummaging through her purse.

_"Ah…Um…Miss Jones,"_ the bus boy stared at her nervously twiddling his thumbs, "I don't need a tip, _b-but could…um you…please give me your autograph?"_ he blushed.

_"What?"_ Mercedes was shocked. It was her first real autograph. Oh unless you counted the time she and Finn went nightclubbing dressed as Sponge-Bob and Patrick and everyone asked for their autographs. Finn made the best Patrick ever.

_"y-yes please, I don't need a tip I just need you..._" he beamed_, "just you,"_ he blushed in wonderment... looking at her longingly, then snapped out of his reverie and grinned, "_Oh I mean your autograph_!"

Sam stood in front of the young man arms crossed, trying to obviously flex his muscles.

Mercedes giggled, "_oh sure, you can!"_ Mercedes rummaged through her bag in search of a pen and paper.

_"Um Miss Jones..."_ the young man smiled again looking apprehensively at Sam, "_um, I ah have a special pen,"_ he blushed as he held it toward her,

Mercedes took the pen and said thank you and looked for a piece of paper.

"_Um, Miss Jones_…" he bit his lip looking at Sam nervously, "_um could you please sign my…heart?"_

_"What?!"_ Mercedes looked at him in astonishment.

_"M-my heart, um…"_ the young man pulled up his top to reveal his taut tanned abdomen and his large muscular frame.

_"Here!"_ he pointed near the middle of his chest.

Mercedes gasped.

Sam frowned, "_you know this is all types of inappropriate behavior for hotel staff; I could get you fired for this!"_

Mercedes shot Sam a noticeable scowl.

_"I don't care,"_ the young man cheered, "_just sign my heart please Miss Jones, it's worth getting fired for."_

_"H-he won't do that_!" Mercedes growled nudging Sam in the side.

"_You are so nice Miss Jones..._" the young man blushed, "_I knew you would be, you are so beautiful_," he blushed.

_"Just hurry up and sign him Mercy so we can go!"_ Sam growled then rolled his eyes.

Mercedes tentatively took the pen and signed where the young man indicated.

_"Um what do you want me to write um…sorry I don't know your name?"_

_"Mark, its Mark…just write Mark love Mercedes,"_

Mercedes looked at Sam who was red with rage as Mercedes scrawled on the man's chest. Then she rolled her eyes, "_c'mon baby it's just one guy gosh!"_

_"Well actually there's are few more guys waiting for you down stairs,"_ the young man blushed taking the pen from her and smiled, then whispered seductively, "_you have such soft hands Miss Jones, I will dream of this moment forever."_

That was it Sam snapped, "_grab these bags and get your sorry little ass out of here and tell your friends she aint signing none of their chests!"_

"_Oh Sam just stop it!"_ Mercedes grimaced, "_don't take any notice of him Mark, thank you for taking our bags."_

_"Thank you Miss Jones,"_ the young man whispered and looked toward the ground.

_"You know that's just gonna wash off_," Mercedes giggled pointing toward his chest,

"_Nah ah …"_the young man smiled, "_I'm off to the tattoo shop right now and I'm getting it tattooed on!"_

_"NO YOU CANT!_" Mercedes gaped.

_"Oh yes I can and I am, I love you Miss Jones,"_ he beamed as he quickly grabbed their luggage and headed out the door before Sam busted his chops.

Sam frustratedly collected the rest of his belongings and threw them in a carry bag.

"_Mercedes Jones you are not signing one more naked body!"_ He yelled.

_"He wasn't naked Sam; it was just his chest,"_

_"Well then you are not signing any more naked chests, dam it Mercy he was all up in your face, he's probably gonna have wet dreams of your touching him and everything!"_

Mercedes rolled her eyes, _"Sam you've probably signed a billion naked breasts."_

Sam was gobsmacked, because he knew it was true, then yelled, "_That was then Mercy, and I'm not signing anymore bodies no way no how!"_

_"Well I am, well not bodies' just taut rippling chest and biceps_," she teased as she walked toward him then slid her hands up his shirt.

_"Mercy stop trying to divert my attention_," he breathed, as she kissed his chest.

_"Baby I could sign a million tight, chubby of skinny abs but would only do this with yours,"_ she kissed his chest then moved toward his neck leaving a trail of kisses and then she looked into his eyes.

_"Im sorry Mercy..."_ he whispered, _"I-I'm just rotten jealous when it comes to you."_

Mercedes kissed his lips softly and whispered, _"it will always be just you and I Sammy, always."_

Sam smiled and looked into her beautiful brown eyes, _"I love you Mercedes Jones, so much."_

As they made their way down to the lobby of the hotel Sam was approached by number of women. Arms folded toes tapping they grimaced.

Sam rolled his eyes and gripped Mercedes hand tighter as she attempted to pull her hand away.

_"Mercy this is Hope, Bratney and Emma, I was, I mean they were, I mean,"_ Sam closed his eyes as tears began to attack. _When is this nightmare going to end!_ he begged raising his head toward the ceiling.

_"My name is Britney!"_ The blonde mumbled, _"Britney!"_

But no one was listening.

Mercedes tried to pull her hand away from Sam's grasp, Sam held fast, "_Please Mercy…"_ Sam whispered, "_please don't go baby please stay with me!"_

_"Mercy, I was engaged to all these women, and no…Strawberry wine does not belong to any of you! Its Mercy's song always has been and always will be!"_

Mercedes looked toward the ground as the three women stood before them, frowns and scowls etched across their faces.

_"Then why did you ask me to marry you Sam?"_ Hope screamed.

_"I was an idiot!"_ Sam decidedly answered, "_I don't love any of you!"_

"_OK, if strawberry wine wasn't my song then why did you propose to me by the banks of the river?_ Emma yelled.

_"I was an idiot, and anyway, I'm sure we were at a pool and it was a paddling pool, and I'm sure I was drunk, so how can you connect that with strawberry wine?" _Sam grimaced.

_"But we were eating strawberries when you proposed to me, strawberry wine, strawberries, hello?"_ Britney queried.

_"Are you like really dumb or something, just because you ate strawberries you think this song must be about you Bratney or what ever your name is?_ Sam balked.

The blonde stomped her foot and huffed.

Puck soon interrupted having seen the pending altercation.

"_Look Heffa ladies, I am sick of this whole rigmarole! Hope, Sam can't stand you, you are an up stuck witch and he never really wanted to marry you. He's too nice to tell you the truth!"_ Hope growled then stomped off.

_"Emma, I don't even know what to say to you, but all I know is that Sam doesn't want you around and he loves Mercedes, so adios amigos,"_ Puck waved her away as she quickly ran away crying.

_"And finally Britney, poor misguided Britney, yeah Sam thought he loved you but he was just living temporarily in dumb land. He can't even get your name right. You need to figure out what the heck you want, first you're in love with one person and then you're saying something stupid like you love Sam. Well Sam doesn't love you,_" Puck looked at Sam.

_"No I don't love you and I'm sorry to tell you this… but I never did, I love Mercedes and I always have, I loved her from the moment I saw her ten years ago and I always will_," Sam held Mercedes hand tighter as he looked decidedly at Britney.

_"So there you have it Bratney..."_ Puck chuckled, "_He has always loved Mercedes and he always will. I think you should go and enrol in some kind of get a clue college cos girl your sweet but you are the dumbest broad I have ever met."_

Britney stomped her foot again and huffed, _"Lord tumbleland will not be happy."_

Mercedes looked at Sam puzzled_, "Lord tumbleland?"_

_"You don't even wanna know Mercy trust me_!" Sam chuffed rolling his eyes.

_"It's her dam cat!"_ Puck grimaced, "_I really think she has a few screws missing."_

_"Oh my Lord Sam and you wanted to marry her?"_ she giggled.

"_Look Mercy, you dropped me, I was in a state of shock, I don't know what came over me!" _Sam grimaced.

_"You mean a state of dumbness,"_ Puck laughed, spun around and walked briskly to the exit.

Mercedes hung her head; Sam took her in his arms, "_I am sorry Mercy, if I have to say it a million times I will, I love you and only you. You are my one and only."_

Mercedes lent on Sam's chest, _"oh baby, what are we going to do?"_

_"Just hold me Mercy and never let me go_." Sam whispered.

Sam kissed Mercedes on top of her head then looked into her eyes. Mercedes lightly touched his lips and smiled_, "I love you Mr Evans_," then laughed incessantly, "_Lord Tumbleland? Oh Sam I'm never gonna let you forget this!" _She chucked_, "let's go Casanova!"_

Sam lifted Mercedes up kissed her deeply on the lips and carried her to the waiting limousine as a bevy of strong, naked chested young men ran after them begging for Mercedes autograph.

…

Los Angeles

As Mercedes and Sam stepped from their limousine the paparazzi pounced. Sam beamed from ear to ear as he walked hand in hand with his, soon to be fiancé. Mercedes smiled and waved as fans cheered not only for Sam but for Mercedes also. Mercedes was apprehensive about attending the awards hand in hand with Sam but her manager insisted it would be good for publicity and Sam did not want it any other way. Mercedes looked beautiful in a Kurt Hummel original, a flaming orange chiffon gown which cinched at the waist and subtly hugged her curves. She looked stunning. Sam wore a tailored Valentino tuxedo, black cowboy boots and his favorite Stetson.

"_Mr Evans, Miss Jones can I please have a photo?"_ cried one reporter.

_"Over here please Mr Evans, Miss Jones,"_ Sam held Mercedes proudly and beamed in each photo.

Camera and lights flashed left right and center as the two traveled down the red carpet. The crowds screamed their names.

Sam leaned toward Mercedes and whispered in her ear, "_Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"_

Mercedes blushed and whispered back as they continued walking hand in hand up the red carpet, "_I love you Sam Evans. Good luck for tonight."_

"_Good luck to you baby, I love you too, I hope you win,"_ he smiled against her ear.

_"I don't care if I win Sammy, I'm just happy to be here with you, I am so proud of you baby."_

Sam etched his lips toward Mercedes taking her in his arms.

_"NO!"_ Artie yelled, releasing Tina's fragile hand_, "you can't kiss on the red carpet Sam, that would be like a $10, 000 plus shot."_

Sam rolled his eyes and huffed.

"_You are taking your roll way too seriously Artie,"_ Mercedes chuffed.

_"Well baby, money is time and time is money,"_ Artie chortled.

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_ Mercedes chuckled.

_"I don't know but I always wanted to say that,"_ He giggled, "_but just keep your lips apart until you get home, these people need to pay for the goods,"_ he chuckled looking at the paparazzi and then took Tina's hand and trundled toward the entrance.

Sam giggled, "_Talk about anal!"_

Mercedes grunted and rolled her eyes, "_that's all I need, an anal Artie,"_ she chuckled.

As they continued to take interviews and walk toward the entrance they were accosted by a beaming Ellen and Porsche DeGeneres.

_"Hi you two_," Ellen beamed looking mischievously at Sam and Mercedes.

Sam smiled and hugged Ellen and kissed Porsche on the cheek.

"_Well Sam the man..."_ she smirked, "_aren't you gonna introduce us?" _She smiled looking at Mercedes.

Sam blushed, "_Um sorry Ellen, Porsche this is my-"_

Suddenly Ellen had Mercedes in her arms and was introducing Porsche to her.

"_This is my wife Porsche, It is so nice to meet you, I feel like I already know you, well actually I feel like we are kindred spirits."_ Ellen chuffed throwing her arms around Mercedes.

Mercedes just stood dumbfounded throughout the whole scene_, Ellen DeGeneres just touched me_, she blushed, _she just spoke to me, ahhh she just kissed me!_ _She has such soft hands,_ Mercedes looked at the fingers which she had touched and then touched the cheek which Ellen DeGeneres had kissed; _she has her arm around me right now,_ she quietly squealed to herself. Mercedes didn't say a word, she couldn't. Mercedes Jones was gobsmacked.

_"So Mercedes Jones or shall I call you Mercy or Merce? I think I should call you Merce, hey Merce, how yah going Merce? Does that sound good? So Merce…If you win tonight you are coming on my show, ok?" _ Ellen grinned.

Mercedes nodded her head in agreeance, noticeably dumbstruck_. Oh my, her arm is still on my shoulder, _she silently squealed.

Ellen saddled up to Sam and snickered, "_she's not very talkative is she?"_

"_Um, she's not like that usually but she's in shock…"_ Sam giggled, "_I didn't tell you this but she loves you."_

_"She has impeccable taste, and she is so hot Sam Evans, you're lucky I'm a happily married woman,"_ Ellen smiled, and took Mercedes hand, "_nice meeting Sam's strawberry wine girl. Yah know he adores you aye?" _she winked, _"I'll see you at the interview after you win."_

Porsche shook Mercedes hand and kissed her cheek and then kissed Sam's cheek. Then the two of them walked hand in hand toward the entrance.

The rest of the night went magnificently. Sam stood proudly with tears in his eyes as he applauded Mercedes performance. Mercedes too stood proudly as Sam performed. But the greatest achievement was when they both won their awards, Mercedes for best new Artist and Sam for best Male country performer.

As Sam stood the whole audience gave him a standing ovation.

Sam smiled as he cast his eyes across the audience, toward his parents, Puck, Stacy and Stevie who had arrived before them and finally to his beloved Mercy.

_"Thank y'all for that…"_ Sam smiled, as the audience began to settle. "_Firstly, I am honored to have been nominated with such a talented group of people. I would like to acknowledge my manger Puck who is not just a manager but is a true friend, thank you brother for always being there. I also wanna thank my parents and my brother and sister Stevie, Stacy. Also to my Grammy and Grandpa in Tennessee, thank y'all for your undying dedication and love. Finally…"_ Sam breathed as tears filled his eyes, "_I would like to thank God in heaven for these beautiful people who fill my life and for bringing my Mercy to me again. I will always be grateful to him for the beauty which is my Mercy. I love you Mercy with all my heart."_

Following the Grammy after party Sam and Mercedes sat on the balcony of Sam's Penthouse. It had been a beautiful night. Mercedes curled up in Sam's arms; a warm throw covered the two of them. Sam sang softly in her ear as she drifted off to sleep. Then Sam looked up toward the moon and smiled, "_you've seen me many times old moon, in my saddest times. But tonight take note; this is my Mercy soon to be my fiancé soon to be Mrs Sam Evans. Take note moon, this is a happy time and this lady and I will be married soon."_ Sam smiled as he gazed at the stars and lay down beside his Mercy, falling tiredly into slumber land entwined with the woman he loved.

* * *

**Thanks again...Sorry for any mistakes. One more chapter folks and we are done.**

_Will Mercedes marry Sam, or will her hang ups engulf her? Now that Mercedes has stood with Sam up to the heffa is that the end of them? Will Ellen reappear and will Grandpa and Grammy get to dance at Mercedes and Sams wedding?_

**All will be revealed next time on Strawberry wine...lol P.S Please Review :) Blessings.**


	10. Chapter 10 Strawberry Wine

Here is the final chapter of** Strawberry Wine**...which is truly bittersweet. Sweet because I love happiness, bitter because I hate ending.

Tara and I would like to thank all you lovely people out there who have stayed with us from the beginning. To those who followed, read, favorited and alerted this fic, we thank you from the bottom of our hearts.

To our beautiful reviewers there are no words to describe how truly lovely you are. Each review has been so important to us and we are so grateful.

To Rose, Nicekittn5 and all you lovely samcedes and fanfic writers out there...You inspire me, pleeease don't stop writing :)

To my co-collaborator Tara...I thank you so much for your fantastic ideas. Always thankful and forever humbled. You are truly a beautiful being and a lovely friend**. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Tara's son who has just joined the Military...'_May the love of your family stay close to your heart and the blessings of God carry and protect you.' Praise :)_**

**Disclaimer:** Yeah own nothing in this fic except a few ideas.

* * *

Chapter 10

_"So here we are with Miss Mercedes Jones, the breakout artist of the year,"_ Ellen smiled looking happily toward the audience then turned to Mercedes.

Mercedes blushed, _"yeah."_ She smiled nervously trying to avoid Ellen's eyes piercing blue eyes.

Ellen grinned leaning on the arm of her chair, "_and so Miss strawberry wine, you're gonna marry my man Sam!"_

_"yeah…um…maybe!"_ Mercedes blushed and began wringing her hands.

Ellen grimaced, _"what do you mean maybe?"_ Then she turned to the crowd waving her hands in the air, _"Do you think Mercedes should marry Sam Evans?"_

The crowd screamed _"YES!"_

"_Well there you go Miss Jones! The people have spoken and once the people speak they have spoken,"_ she grinned looking into the camera.

_"y-yeah,"_ Mercedes blushed.

_"Well ain't you the most talkative thing?_ She mocked and then smiled warmly at Mercedes.

Mercedes took a deep breath, and then blurted, _"ok, I'm just gonna say this, I think you are the greatest thing in the world and honestly, I would marry you, but I know your married," _she quickly turned to Porsche who sat in the crowd," _sorry Porsche, but I honestly think your wife is incredible," _she babbled.

The audience cheered.

_"Well what can I say …"_ Ellen smiled, "_everyone wants me,"_ she stood then walked up to one of the camera, stared down the lens and tried to speak seductively in a very poor French accent. _"I am hot, hot, hot, I tell you!_" she growled into the camera then strutted back to her chair.

Mercedes giggled, feeling so much more at ease as Ellen took her seat.

_"So Miss Jones your album has gone multi platinum, you have sold millions of albums and now you're going on tour?" _Ellen smiled as she settled into her chair.

The audience cheered and applauded.

"_Yeah…"_ Mercedes smiled, "_and I really can't wait, but my tours the same time as Sam's so they kind of clash, so I'm pretty disappointed because he's touring right now which is why he can't be with me and I begin my tour in two weeks so we are gonna be like ships passing in the night."_

"_Oh..." _Ellen smiled mischievously, "_but even ships come into dock,"_

Mercedes smiled and nodded.

_"Well we have a surprise for you, where is Sam's concert?"_ Ellen squealed.

_"In Japan he left after the awards,"_ Mercedes grimaced.

_"Well we are gonna get him via web cam, I know he wanted to be with you today so here he is,_" Ellen smiled.

Mercedes beamed, throwing a hand over her mouth.

Suddenly Sam's face came on screen as he looked everywhere trying to focus on the camera.

_"Um Sam look at the tiny circle in front of you, Sam…Sam…SAM!"_ Ellen yelled then rolled her eyes and leaned toward Mercedes, "_he's supposed to be an actor and he can't even work a web cam, jesh!_" Then she shook her head, "_no wonder you're putting the engagement on hold, I think he's in need of a few spare parts,"_ she snickered.

Sam adjusted his glasses glared into the camera, _"I heard that!" _He groaned looking directly at Ellen.

_"Hey baby,"_ Mercedes beamed, tears filling her eyes,

_"Hey darling_," Sam smiled and blew her a kiss,

_"I miss you,"_ she beamed as a tear ran down her cheek.

Sam looked down and away from the camera as he did not want to see his Mercy upset, he missed her so much, and then he grimaced, _"I can't do this!"_ and then stood and walked away.

Mercedes stared horrified looking at Ellen as tears began to fall, _"h-he's gone!"_ she gasped.

Ellen freaked, took Mercedes by the hand and said, "_He's a dam idiot and No Mercedes it's fine!" _Then she quickly ran to the exit.

Sam ran on stage and ran directly to his Mercy, "_hey baby, I'm sorry I couldn't watch you cry!"_

The crowd screamed and cheered as Sam kissed Mercedes passionately and as Ellen walked back onto the stage, obviously upset.

Mercedes smiled holding Sam tightly in her arms, and then they both turned to Ellen.

Mercedes quickly ran to Ellen and hugged her, "_Thank you thank you, thank you!"_ she screamed.

And then quickly ran back to Sam clutching him tightly.

"_Ok Sam Evans, you were not supposed to do that!"_ Ellen seethed trying to compose herself.

Sam tried to speak, but Ellen held her hand up to keep him quiet.

"No EVANS!" She continued and then she pulled out a script from her pocket, and began reciting it,

SAM: hello Ellen how are you it is a privilege being back on your fabulous show!

ELLEN: You are welcome, how is it going there in Japan!

SAM: It is fine but I miss my wife. (Then Sam turns to Mercedes) Hello Mercy I love and miss you (blows Mercedes a kiss!).

Ellen threw the script to the ground _"it doesn't say runs off and breaks her heart!"_ Ellen feigned disgust at first and then she finally began to laugh as the whole scene got the better of her.

_"I'm sorry Ellen!"_ Sam pouted.

Sam really did not play according to the script and he had really caught Ellen off guard. Sam then walked toward Ellen, Mercedes in hand and hugged her.

_"Sorry…"_ he whispered, _"I forgot to tell you I hate it when my Mercy cries."_

Ellen smiled and took him into her embrace

_"Lord have mercy on you Mercedes Jones!"_ she chuckled, "_cos with a man like Sam Evans…life is unpredictable!"_

Then Ellen looked at the camera and smiled, "_we'll be back after the break with my most favorite couple in the world, oh hang on…sorry…unfortunately they couldn't be here tonight, so we will have to make do with Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones."_

The crowd cheered as Sam, Ellen and Mercedes returned smiling, arm in arm back to the lounge.

…..

Sam returned later that day to Japan returning to complete his concert circuit. Mercedes traveled with him and decided to spend a couple of days with him before she went on tour herself.

_"Thank y'all Tokyo for attending, it has truly been an honour to play before you."_ Sam smiled.

The crowd roared.

_"Here is my final song and you know what it is?"_ he smiled playing the introduction,

The crowd chanted '_Strawberry Wine!"_

_"Yeah, this is for my Mercy_," he smiled and blew a kiss to Mercedes as she stood on the side of the stage.

Mercedes smiled and blew one back. Then turned around and left.

_She was working through college on my grandpa's farm  
I was thirsting for knowledge and she had a car_

Sam turned to the side of the stage to smile at Mercedes but she had gone. He felt sad but ploughed on never the less.

…

_Meanwhile backstage…_

_"Daddy do you think I'm doing the right thing?"_

_"It's up to you baby, only you can decide, yes I gave Sam my permission to marry you but baby, No way no how do I want you to marry him if he is not the one cos I will rip his heart out and stomp on it if he hurts you!" _Mr Jones growled.

Mrs Jones yelled through the line, _"No baby girl, if you don't want to marry him then we support you. You are first always and all we want is for you to be happy!"_

"_Especially after the botch up that your mother ordered me to do all those years ago!"_ Mr Jones moaned.

_"It was you!"_

_"No it was you!"_

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she listened to their banter, then giggled, "_see yah later you two, I love you both,"_ and then hung up.

…

_Meanwhile on center stage…_

Sam continued to sing amid tears of sadness.

_Yeah, I was caught somewhere between a man and a child  
When one restless summer we found love growing wild  
On the banks of the river on a well beaten path  
It's funny how those memories they last_

Sam wiped away his tears, thinking, will she ever truly trust me, and then continued weakly as the crowd sung with him.

_Like strawberry wine and seventeen  
The hot July moon saw everything  
My first taste of love oh bittersweet  
Green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine_

Sam stared intently at the large circular moon which beamed before him and tried desperately to smile, playing their song with all his heart. Tears trickled down his cheeks.

Suddenly Mercedes walked on stage and began to sing the second verse. The crowd let out a great roar of appreciation.

_I still remember when thirty was old_

_My biggest fear was September when we had to go_

Sam was shocked and stopped playing, Artie and the band carried on. She took Sam's hand with her left hand and kissed it,

_A few cards and letters and one long distance call  
We drifted away like the leaves in the fall_

Then she kissed it again, Sam looked at her left hand, realised and then stood, eyes wide open and mouth agape. She was wearing his ring, his grandma's ring!

_But year after year I come back to this place  
Just to remember the taste_

The band played on and the crowd sung as Sam dropped his guitar and took Mercedes in his arms. Tears of joy were now falling down his cheeks. He held her so tight and kissed her over and over again.

_Of strawberry wine and seventeen  
The hot July moon saw everything  
My first taste of love oh bittersweet  
Green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine_

Then Sam spun around picked up his guitar and led his fiancé to his chair. The two of them sang their song, side by side.

_The fields have grown over now  
Years since they've seen the plow  
there's nothing time hasn't touched  
Is it really her or the loss of my innocence  
I've been missing so much_

_Like strawberry wine and seventeen  
The hot July moon saw everything  
My first taste of love_ _oh bittersweet  
Green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine  
Strawberry wine  
Strawberry wine_

As the song finished Sam smiled, jumped up down and screamed in the microphone, _"I want you to meet my fiancé, Miss Mercedes Jones soon to be Mrs Sam Evans!"_

Mercedes had sung with him, she had sung their song. Now Sam knew, that it would be them together forever, he knew he would always have his Mercy. He knew that on this day Mercedes gave her heart to Sam, just like she had those many years ago in a little old barn in Humboldt.

After farewelling the audience, receiving congratulations from Artie and the crew and attempting to do a number of back flips and cartwheels along the stage, Sam took his fiance into a warm embrace and whispered, _"I love you Mercy, I love you…thank you for making me the happiest man in the world!"_

…

Mercedes and Sam were married at their spot by the banks of the river as the sun set beyond the horizon.

Sam had set up the venue exactly how he had set it up the night he proposed to her, except this time there were hundreds and hundreds of tiny tea lights. White candles and wild lilies filled the area.

Each guest was provided with a long white candle with their names engraved on the candle holder and lit them with the candles that Grammy and Grandpa Evans held as they entered.

Sam stood nervously as he waited for his bride who rode carefully upon Charlie. As she slid off his back she ran a hand over his aging nose and smiled. _"I love you Charlie!"_ Charlie nuzzled his nose against Mercedes neck and sent out a quiet bray. Then she ran a hand over her French lace full length gown which fell beautifully against every curve in her body. It had belonged to her mother when she was married and was adjusted especially to fit Mercedes. Stacy gathered the thin veil and placed it in front of Mercedes face and then lifted Mercedes train. Finn and Artie kissed Mercedes on the cheek. Artie handed Mercedes her candle which had Sam's name engraved upon it and then Finn handed her a bouquet of wild lilies, caressed her cheek, smiled and then whispered, "_I love you Cedes, you are my dearest friend."_ Kurt, with tears in his eyes, then stepped forward and placed the necklace and signet ring Sam gave her those many years ago, back to it's home around her neck, and kissed her gently on the cheek. Stacey then kissed Mercedes on the cheek, took Kurt by the arm and led Charlie by the reigns. Then Mercedes father smiled as he approached her and offered his daughter his arm. Arms entwined, they walked carefully along the wild Lilly strewn path, candles in hand and were soon joined by her mother who weaved her arm through hers. Artie and Finn trailed behind, holding their candles as Charlie led by Stacy and Kurt, trotted slowly behind them.

As they reached Grandma and Grandpa Evans they all lit their candles with theirs, as violinists slowly played Sam and Mercedes song, _'Strawberry Wine._'

Tears filled Sam's eyes as he took in the beauty of his Mercy and watched his wife to be light her candle with his grandparents and then release her parent's arms and walked arm in arm with Grammy and Grandpa Evans. The aged pair's faces were beaming with pride and joy as they slowly walked Mercedes up the aisle, Mercedes parents smiled happily in tow, Artie and Finn trailed behind as they held lighted candles in hand and as tears of joy for their dear friend caressed their cheeks. Stacy released Charlie and her and Kurt followed tentatively behind them, beaming happily bouquet and lighted candles in hand.

As they approached Sam, Grammy and grandpa kissed Mercedes and took their seats, and then Mercedes parents kissed her and sat beside them, Artie, Finn Kurt and Stacy followed suit and then stood to Mercedes left.

Stevie handed Sam his wedding candle which had Mercedes name engraved on it. Sam smiled and lit his candle with Mercedes candle and took her right hand in his left and knelt with Mercedes upon the silken pillows which stood before them and bowed their head in prayer.

Sam whispered as they knelt and then bowed his head. _"You look beautiful Mercy,"_ then cast a loving gaze toward her.

"_Thank you darling, you look handsome."_ she returned his gaze and then bowed her head.

The Pastor, Pastor Joe had been a friend of Sam and Mercedes for many years. He conducted a prayer of blessing and reminded everyone about the sanctity of marriage. Then he completed his brief sermon with, _"God provided a help meet for Adam, one who was fitted to be his companion and be one with him through love and sympathy… Eve was formed from a rib from Adams side. It was taken from his side to signify she was not to control him as the head or to be trodden under foot as the inferior but to stand by his side as his equal to be loved and protected by him_."

Then he asked Mercedes and Sam to stand to share their vows.

The two of them stood, placed their candles in the candelabra and then faced each other, and held each others hands as they tearfully recited their vows.

Mercedes began.

_"Sam Evans.." _she giggled looking lovingly into her eyes, tears still flowing_, "you make me madder than I have ever been, so angry I want to pull my hair out. But...I would not have it any other way because you are truly my heart. Without you I am incomplete and all those years we were apart I knew it was only you who could fill that void. I love everything about you Sammy. You are my heart and my love forever and always."_

Sam swept her tears away tenderly with his thumb and then began as tears continued to fill his eyes.

_"Many years ago I met you here in this very spot. I knew you were mine the minute I saw you. I knew you were part of me and the years apart just verified the fact that I cannot exist without you by my side, I don't deserve you Mercy but I will spend the rest of my life making sure you know how much I love you. You are my heart Mercy I will love you always and forever."_

Then Joe announced, "_If anyone finds just cause as to why these two should not be lawfully wed…speak now or forever hold their peace!"_

Suddenly a disheveled form jumped out of the bushes.

Mercedes gaped at Sam and then giggled as the sad blonde pulled twigs from her hair and pulled leaves from out of her mouth, dressed in a silk overly puffed sleeved wedding gown, holding her beloved cat. Then she held the large ginger cat high in the air and screamed, "_Stop everyone Lord tumbledown speaks! What's that you say?"_ Bratney whispered and leaned an ear toward the large ginger fur ball, _"he said he is very upset!" _she cried_, "and what's that?" _she whispered again, _"and he wants to stop this wedding!" _She boomed sounding very much like a thundering foghorn.

Sam gaped and shook his head. Sam was terrified, no petrified that Mercedes would leave him. He was scared that the love of his life would decide not to marry him now. With tears in his eyes he held Mercedes hand as tight as he could and beg, "_N-no Mercy, p-please don't leave me, p-please, I-I don't want that stupid b-"_

Mercedes was too busy looking at Bratney and couldn't contain her laughter, but then seeing her soon to be husband absolutely distraught, she kissed his trembling hands and then stood upright, placed her arms on her hips, biting her bottom lip to contain the pending chortles, and yelled, "_ok you dumb cat talking idiot what the hell-"_

Suddenly she was interrupted as Grammy magically manifested her 22, and aimed it at the sad, ignorant girl. _"You had better get your stupid cat and your scrawny little ass out of here! You've got 10 seconds, 9, 8…" _Then she stopped and surveyed their surroundings and then squinted her eyes and screamed, _"And that goes for all you other heffas too!"_

Suddenly all the bushes surrounding them moved.

_"Ok 3, 2 , 1, 0!_" Grammy yelled and then she began shooting at the bushes as heffas galore ran from the bushes dressed to the utmost in their white and some black wedding gowns. The guests thought it was all part of the show and began clapping happily.

_"Oh my gosh!"_ Ellen chuckled and started taking more of her exclusive photos, "_this is the best wedding EVER! Let's get married again and do this!"_ she smiled at her wife Porsche and fluttered her eyelashes, "_Pleeeease!"_

Grammy turned to Pastor Joe and yelled, _"Carry on I've got this!"_ and quickly exited the area as she chased the heffa's down.

All the guests turned back toward the ceremony and applauded the show.

Mercedes was laughing hysterically, and almost fell to the ground.

_"It's not funny baby!"_ Sam pouted.

_"Yes it is Sammy!"_ Mercedes mirrored his pout and then smiled.

_"I love you Mercy,"_ Sam whispered and moved to kiss her.

_"Hang on there!"_ Pastor Joe grimaced, holding a hand between them, _"I haven't got to that bit yet!"_

Then he nodded to the ring bearers and asked for the rings.

Puck then stood forward and handed Sam Mercedes gold wedding band.

Stacy stood forward and handed Mercedes Sam's wedding band.

There was not a dry eye as they exchanged bands and Pastor Joe announced their union. Everyone carried their candles to the waiting carts and followed the bride and bridegroom who slowly rode their beloved Charlie back to the farm house. Ellen's media crew ensured they took as many photos and videos of the day's events.

The reception was held in the farm barnyard which replicated the barn yard in Humboldt except wild lilies adorned the silk covered tables.

Speeches and joy filled the air as crystal glasses rang and happy guests sang.

Grammy smiled and rested her head against her husband's chest.

_"Hey momma, I hope you weren't too hard on those unfortunate women," _Grandpa Evans smiled kissing her upon her head.

_"oh they are fine,"_ Grammy giggled as she recalled the terrified look in Bratney's and the other heffas eyes as they ran off into the night, never to return again.

Puck then announced, it is now time for the bride and grooms first dance as man and wife.

The orchestra began as Artie, Tina, Finn, Quinn, Kurt and Blaine sang '_Strawberry wine'_ and then their next favorite song '_A thousand years.'_

Sam held his wife close and caressed her cheek, looking deep into her eyes.

Mercedes smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

As the song progressed the rest of the guests joined the happy couple on the floor. Grandpa and Grandma Evans held each other close as they danced in each others arms.

When the song 'A Thousand Years' began, Mercedes whispered in Sam's ear. Sam smiled and then took his wife by the hand.

_"Grandpa Evans,_ _will you please do me the honour of having this dance_?" Mercedes curtsied and smiled at Grandpa.

Grandpa Evans beamed from ear to ear and then bowed, crooked his arm and said_, "It would be a pleasure lovely lady."_

Sam bowed toward his Grandmother_, "Grammy, will you do me the honour of having this dance?"_

_"I would love too!"_ she gushed, and took her grandson gently by the arm.

The four of them danced into the night smiles plastered across beaming faces. Grandpa Evans had got his dream. He looked at his wife and winked knowingly at her as he held his daughter in law in his arms. It would be one of the most memorable days of his life.

As the night drew on Sam and Mercedes stood happily submerged in each others embrace and watched as guests and family enjoyed the festivities. Mercedes giggled as she watched Ellen trying to do the foxtrot with Grandpa.

Suddenly Puck jumped behind Sam, cocktail in hand and smiled at his friend. _"I have to say brother that was the most gorgeous wedding ceremony I've seen, apart from the gun shots," _he giggled,_ "I couldn't stop the tears,"_ he mocked shedding crocodile tears.

"_Wait till it's your turn Puck, I'm gonna mock you to the hilt!"_ Sam chuckled.

_"That'll be like… never,"_ Puck chuckled chucking an olive into his mouth.

Suddenly as if cupid's arrow shot its way to his heart, fate intervened. Well actually not fate, God intervened because Puck surely needed something bigger than fate.

_"Cousin where do you want me to put your gifts?"_ Kimberly Jones smiled as she ran up to her older cousin. Kimberley looked much like Mercedes except she was much taller, had less curves but full breasts, which were accentuated by the saffron chiffon she wore.

Puck took in the beauty of Kimberly and looked at her beautiful doe like orbs, her full ruby red lips and her voluptuous breasts and choked on his olive. He could have sworn he heard the song _'Dream weaver'_ playing in the background as she stood before him.

_"Oh my Lord!"_ Puck gasped sight fixed firmly on Kimberley, and then fumbled as the olive got stuck in his throat and he almost dropped his glass.

Kimberley could feel the steely gaze of Puck still fixed on her as he fumbled and flustered and tried to catch his glass.

_"What the hell are you staring at?"_ she growled looking disgustingly at Puck as he eyed her up and down.

_"Kimi!"_ Mercedes mumbled frowning at her cousin.

_"Um Kimi this is Puck, Puck this is Mercedes cousin, Kimberley," _Sam smiled and tried to refrain from laughing at his friend who was obviously smitten by his wife's cousin.

Puck held his hand out nervously but suddenly tripped and then hit his head on hers.

_"Um, ah, um s-sorry,"_ Puck stammered, then clumsily touched her head, trying to tend to the pain he caused, but made things worse as he accidentally tipped the rest of his cocktail into her hair.

_"What the hell? Leave me alone!"_ Kimberley gasped rubbing her head and trying to dry it with a napkin.

Kimberley then rolled her eyes and sped off quickly toward the wedding gifts trying to escape Pucks accident prone hands and nursing the bump caused by Pucks big head.

Puck was speechless. He bit his lip and blushed and then kicked himself for being a fumbling idiot.

Mercedes smiled mischievously, _"Um Puck can you do me a favor? Can you please help Kimberley put the gifts in the guest room in the house?"_

Puck quickly agreed and readily tailed Kimberley throwing his glass away and firmly placing his hands in his pocket mentally willing away his nerves and cursing his fumbling hands. Sam laughed hysterically at his friend as he left.

_"I have never EVER seen him do that before Mercy except when he was around you!"_ Sam chuckled.

Mercedes laughed and slid her arms around her husband, "_let's hope she is the one for him baby_," Mercedes smiled as she watched Puck shyly approach her cousin. Mercedes and Sam smiled as the both of them took in the happiness which enveloped the barn.

_"I love you Mrs Evans,"_ Sam smiled and kissed his wife softly on the lips.

_"I love you Mr Evans,"_ Mercedes grinned returning his kiss.

…..

Mercedes and Sam continued their careers but sold most of their homes and built a home at the Evans farm to be close to Grandpa and poppa Evans. They had a little girl one year later and named her Tara after Grammy. Then a few years later they had a son and named him Paul after Grandpa Evans. Finally they had their baby girl Rochelle, who was named after no one but they liked the name. Suffice to say, their children practically lived in their Great grandparents' home and even had their own rooms.

Charlie had an offspring by the name of 90 mile who Tara received when she was born. Charlie lived to a grand old age in horse years, and fell peacefully asleep under the apple tree amidst the love of the Evans family.

….

18 years later…

Sam, Tara and Paul rounded up the cattle. Paul, Sam and Mercedes 10 year old son scooted around on his trail bike. Tara rode her horse 90 mile. The dark steed cantered majestically around the herd.

Suddenly two of the cattle escaped the main herd and made their way toward the strawberry fields.

_"Baby girl, they are headed towards the fields, you best guide them back."_ Sam cried ordering Tara who was now 17.

"_Yes daddy,"_ Tara smiled, and quickly veered the reins to the left and shot off after the wayward cattle.

"_And make sure you get home by 7.00 pm, it's family and friends weekend and your momma said you have to wear that pretty dress she bought you,"_ Sam yelled, and then snickered inside. Sam knew no way no how was his daughter going to wear a dress. Then he laughed loudly as he tried to surmise what she would do to escape dinner.

Tara grimaced and pretended she never heard him as she galloped toward the fleeing cattle.

Tara spent the entire afternoon tracking down the wayward cattle. Finally returning the beasts to the corral, she made her way home but stopped on the banks of the river to give 90 Mile a much needed drink.

Tara ran her hand along 90 Miles back, "_here you go girl, you did a great job today," _she smiled patting her beloved horse as it lapped up the cool water.

Tara turned and sat by the river bank throwing off her Stetson, gloves and boots as she decided to go for a quick dip. She felt hot and tired and the glisten of the cool water looked so inviting. Then she began to remove her shirt.

_"A…hmmm!"_ came a quiet grunt from the distance.

Tara jumped, as she turned to see a young man positioned behind her.

_"Sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to startle you but I am sure you…um…you don't want me to see your… assets."_ The blonde snickered, slowly looking her up and down.

Tara gasped tucking in her shirt, "_W-who are you and what the hell are you doing here?!"_

The tall handsome blonde with beautiful blue eyes offered her his hand.

_"My name is Nathanial Firth Junior, but you can call me Nathan…and yes…"_ he lifted his hand up as an air of arrogance surrounded him. "_I am of the famous Firth family and yes…"_ he lifted his hand again, _"we are very wealthy. My family own the mansion over there, and yes!" _that hand kept rising, "_I said mansion…just behind those eye sores you call homes over there, frankly I think they should just tear them down because they are decreasing the value of our property!"_ He vacantly pointed to the cottages situated a few miles away in the distance and then to the large white Mansion which glistened from the top of the hill.

_Oh. My. Gosh!_ Tara sneered, _who in the hell is this?_ _That's my momma's old cottage_, _I think I should just shoot his sorry ass,_ and placed her hand on the saddle moving it toward her rifle.

Then she began, _"ok Mr Fish…"_

_"It's Firth!_" he sneered.

_"Ok Mr Fist!"_

"_FIRTH of the Firth family the wealthiest family in-"_he grimaced

_"Oh yeah, whatever, radah radah radah!"_

Nathanial Firths eyes widened and his left eye visibly twitched as he seethed, _she didn't just radah radah me did she?!_

_"Ok whatever your name is, this is private property!" _Tara glared.

_"So…my family owns most of this county!" _he smugly replied.

_"So you don't own this part so get your stuck up ass back over the other side!" _she screamed.

_"But y-you can't do this!" _Nathan stammered.

_"My 22 says otherwise," _Tara grabbed her rifle and aimed it at him.

_"You can't do this!"_

_"Yah wanna bet...I'm doin it right now!" _she smirked, gun trained on her prey.

_"Look"_ he panicked and then slowly walked backwards and turned to collect a couple of cool strawberry wine coolers which sat under the tree in which he sat previously, almost hidden from view. "_Would you like a drink T-Tara,"_ he stammered.

Tara squinted at him and frowned, riffle aimed at what she thought was an odd shaped head and moved to his odd face, which wasn't really odd but actually kind of handsome in a sickening way. He looked a little like this guy from an old programme her dad watched, '_Super Natural,_' Jensen or Jason something, but with sandy blonde hair. Her gun trailed down to his chest. _Wow,_ _he looks kind of buffed, _she thought, and then quickly shook it out of her mind, and almost spewed in disgust at her own thoughts. Then she grimaced, "_how do you know my name?!"_

_"You told me it"_ he whispered_,_ holding the wine coolers in his hands.

_"No, I didn't!"_ she glared.

_"Um, ok, um,"_ Nathan bit his bottom lip, "_well, ok then…"_ he huffed, shrugged his shoulders and walked toward her handing her a wine cooler, _"I-I know…cos you go to my school and…you are in the glee club and you sing beautifully and I may be here because maybe I-I…was hoping I might bump into you by accident…or accidentally on purpose.!_ Nathan blushed and looked ashamedly down toward the ground.

Tara lowered her gun. She actually never really listened to a word he said, but she really needed a drink. Taking the wine cooler she grunted, "_thank you,"_ and then guzzled it down.

Nathan handed her another, Tara grunted, "_Thank's," _and then once again guzzled it down. After a few minutes silence the two sat by the banks of the river and actually enjoyed each others company. Tara laughed as he explained his reasons for attending public school.

_"Yeah, um my parents want me to be 'normal' _he grimaced rolling his eyes,_ "now what in the hell does that mean?"_ He inquired throwing his hands in the air.

Tara just bit her bottom lip and smiled as he spoke.

Nathan laughed when she told him that their mansion was dubbed the crypt, because it looked like a big white tombstone. As they chatted, Tara began to think that he wasn't as bad as she had initially supposed, but she would never admit that aloud.

_"Well I better go Nixon,"_ Tara smiled and then patted the dust off her jeans and made her way to 90 mile.

"_It's Nathan,"_ he whispered.

_"Oh yeah Na…"_Tara didn't want to get it wrong again, so she bit her bottom lip instead.

Nathan watched Tara as she mounted her horse.

_She is so beautiful,_ he thought, he took in her tall stature and long curly light brown colored hair. Her green eyes were mesmerizing and her caramel colored skin was tantalizing and to top it off she had a body to die for_. Oh so beautiful,_ he sheepishly grinned.

_"Ok see yah Na…um…man!"_ she groaned and then forced a smile as she steered her horse toward the trail.

Nathan jumped into the small motorized boat and started the engine, and stopped as he arrived closer to the other side of the shore and turned back to Tara as she disappeared in the distance.

_"I'll see you soon Tara Evans..."_ Nathanial smiled to himself as he watched her disappear beyond the horizon, "_I'll see you soon!"_ he smiled as he etched her name on his heart and made his way up the old broken path toward the white marbled Mansion on the top of the hill.

…..

Tara finally rode up to the Evans homestead, she was a mess. Dirt and dust covered her. Tara had two thoughts as she traveled home from the river and none of them had to do with the young man she had just met. Firstly, she thought it would be a fantastic idea to kill time and ride through the back roads which were dusty and muddy, from when the banks of the river had burst a few days ago. And secondly, she thought that if she took long enough she wouldn't have to wear a dress. Trudging toward the veranda boots caked in mud, Tara threw her hat and gloves onto the grass and threw her boots near the path.

_"Miss you make sure you clean those boots before you go to sleep tonight!"_ Grammy growled as she stood on the stoop.

"_Yes Grammy Gram,"_ Tara huffed and then smiled as she took her dear old great grandma into a warm hug.

Grammy held Tara's pixie like face in her hands as green eyes met green eyes and chortled, "_oh girly, you are gonna break a lot of hearts...but I don't have to worry about looking after yourself cos lucky Grammy taught you well."_

Tara was tough as nails like her name sake. Everything Tara learnt was from the hard knocks school of Grammy. But family was their weakness.

Tara smiled as her fingers traced the lines of experience etched on her Great Grandma's face and kissed her on the forehead. She then moved to kiss her Great Grandpa who sat on a rocking chair nearest her and chortled, "_Your biased Grammy Gram."_

_"Momma…"_ Grandpa Evans chuckled_, "Get that shot gun ready cos any boys chasing my girl are gonna go down!"_

Tara snickered at her great grandpa's remark and then turned and kissed her Nana and Poppa Evans who had flown in from Lima as they sat drinking wine on the stoop, along with Grandma and grandpa Jones.

_"Hey baby girl, give your granddad a hug,"_ Poppa Evans smiled.

_"Hey darling…long day aye?"_ Nana Evans whispered and kissed her granddaughter on the forehead.

_"Yeah Gran...a really long day,"_ Tara groaned and then smiled warmly back at her.

"_Hey pumpkin,"_ Grandpa Jones grinned as Tara kissed him on the cheek.

Tara smiled and held her Grandpa Jones hand and then took her Grandma Jones hand and kissed it.

_"Oh darling I love you," _Grandma Jones smiled gently touching Tara's cheek.

Tara took in the scene on the veranda as a number of friends and family were seated on the old wooden deck, sipping wine, singing and sharing in happy conversation.

Every month Sam and Mercedes would invite all their close friends and family to their home on the farm for a weekend of fun and laughter. Family and friends were very important to Mercedes and Sam Evans, and it became more so as Grammy and Grandpa Evans grew older.

"_Baby girl you are really late…_" Sam growled as Tara stepped up onto the veranda, "_it is 7.00 pm now and we had dinner an hour ago. Where on earth have you been? I was just gonna grab the bike and see where you were!"_

"_I was talking to some idiot who was on our land…"_ she mumbled, "_and then I got stuck in the mud on the old miller's road!"_

_"W-what?!_ Sam growled, "_Don't go talkin to strangers and don't come home that way, you know it can be dangerous!_ _And who the hell was this boy…I'm gonna hunt him down?!"_ then he looked at Mercedes knowingly, rolled his eyes and smirked, "_Look baby girl…I know you didn't want to wear a dress but c'mon darling, this is ridiculous…you worry me sometimes!"_

Mercedes placed a gentle hand on Sam's thigh and looked into his eyes, Sam calmed, gritted his teeth and seethed quietly feigning a smile_, "Who is. this. Boy. Baby girl?"_

_"I don't know I think his name was Nixon or Nathan First or Firth or something,"_ she mumbled throwing her jacket off.

Quinn's eyes grew and she spouted. "_Oh my, do you mean Nathanial Firth Junior the multi billionaire's son? He is a handsome young boy and they are so wealthy it's redic-"_

_"Quinn!"_ Finn interrupted her and gave her a knowing glance.

"_Oh ok darling…s-sorry…um… that's n-nice Tara,"_ Quinn smiled at Tara, then looked at Finn and fluttered her eye lashes. Quinn loved riches but she loved Finn more and one thing Finn had to stop her from doing was trying to set their three children and all their friends' children up with every eligible child in America.

_"He's an idiot,"_ Tara frowned, rolled her eyes but secretly smiled at the thought of him and then began greeting all the adults seated on the deck.

Mercedes furrowed her brow, _"Isn't that the gentleman who rang a few moments ago darling asking our family to dinner next week?_ Mercedes whispered, looking at her husband.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, "_yeah um it is."_ Then grimaced as he whispered into Mercedes ear, "_I was wondering why they called us, dam it, their son has his sights on our girl!"_ Sam turned red with rage and sneered, "_I'm gonna kill him!"_

_"Oh stop it Sam, anyway our girls a tough one, I feel sorry for the boy!" _Mercedes chuckled and then took Sam's hand_, "look darling, you can't lock your girl away forever," _she whispered.

_"Do you wanna bet?!" _Sam grimaced, eyes fixed forward as he thought of how to get out of the dinner invitation.

_"Hello Aunty Quinn, hello Uncle Finn!"_ Tara smiled.

_"Hey darling,"_ Finn took her into a warm embrace, "_the boys have been waiting for you in your room I think they're playing the game."_

Tara smiled warmly at her uncle Finn. Tara loved her Uncle Finn and Aunty Quinn very much, even though Aunty Quinn was a little odd at times. Their son Arthur along with Uncle Artie and Aunty Tina's son Finn were her best friends.

_"Hello Uncle Artie, hello Aunty Tina,"_ Tara smiled, greeting them with a kiss on the cheek.

Uncle Artie winked at her then scowled, "_tell that lazy son of mine to come here and grab his sister. She wants to play the game too."_

_"I'll take her Uncle Artie,"_ Tara smiled taking the 10 year old girls hand who was seated quietly beside her mother.

_"No Cedes you're gonna sing with me aren't you?"_ Paul looked pleadingly at the little girl, guitar in hand. Paul looked much like the best part of his parents; he had his father's green eyes and his mother's button nose. He was his great grandfathers heart, namely because he was his namesake, and loved everything to do with the farm.

_"Umm_," she pouted and lowered her head, because she really wanted to play the game, _"um ok Paul_, _I'll sing with you." _she finally relented, smiled and skipped toward Paul and sat tentatively beside him.

Tara continued her greetings, it was a drag but she could not miss anyone out, "_Hello Uncle Stevie, hello Aunty Mila, hello uncle Puck hello aunty Kimberley," _

_"Good to see you darling,"_ Aunty Kimberley kissed Tara on the cheek as she sat on her husband's knee and smiled, _"You are so beautiful darling, you are growing taller each time I see you. You are going to be as tall as your father soon."_

_"Just as long as she doesn't turn out as stupid as him aye darling_?!" Puck laughed and kissed his wife on her cheek whilst cradling their 7 month old son in his arms. Kimberly playfully hit his arm then returned his kiss. Kimberley was the light of Pucks life and their baby boy was the sun, moon and stars. They had been happily married for twelve years now and Samuel was their miracle baby.

Tara chuckled and stared quickly at her father. Sam glared back at her which soon wiped the smirk off her tiny face. Mercedes chuckled in the background patting their baby girl, Rochelle lightly on her back.

_"Look Mercedes, I really think Tara should become a model! She's tall, has the right bone structure and I really need a fresh new look for my new fall collection and Tara will be perfect."_ Kurt chimed clapping his hands in the air.

_"She doesn't want to be a model Kurt she wants to work on the farm," _Mercedes frowned.

_"I think you should be a model Tara … you really should!"_ Kurt looked decidedly at Tara.

Tara smiled at Uncle Kurt and then looked at her mother, rolled her eyes and mouthed _'no way!_' and then briskly made her way inside.

Sam laughed, "_Good luck with that one Kurt, she hates wearing dresses and dressing up let alone trying to get her to walk the cat walk, hell her mother and I have to hide her jeans just to get her to wear a dress!"_ He then leaned toward his wife who giggled at his reply as Sam gently kissed her upon the head.

_"I'll tell you what Kurt…"_ Mercedes grinned, _"she will be a model as soon as your twin boys come here and work on the farm, how about that?!"_

Blaine looked at his husband and smirked, downing a glass of strawberry wine, and then winked knowingly at Mercedes.

Kurt looked up into the air and grimaced, "_my boys will not be farmers…anyway they are only eight years old!"_ Kurt then looked through the lounge window as his boys sat upright, piously reading their encyclopedias and waved confidently at their father when they noticed him through the window. Everyone else's children lounged around on the ground reading comic books. Kurt smiled at his intelligent sons and waved back. Little did he know was that they were actually reading Sam's comic books too and had just placed the encyclopedias in front of them.

_"You never know they might!"_ Mercedes smirked.

_"No way!"_

_"Yes way!"_

Kurt glared at Mercedes.

Mercedes smiled at Kurt.

_"Ok then, I won't say any more about Tara being a model…"_ He then turned toward his husband and mumbled quietly under his breath, "_until tomorrow."_

Stacy chuckled, "_no I think she should come to the firm with me, law is her thing."_ Stacy had become a lawyer and took over Mercedes firm.

_"Never mind law,"_ Stevie interrupted, _"she will never marry that way, look at you! Guys are following you around and you just want to work, she needs to become an accountant like Mila and I and come and stay with us in Tokyo."_

Mila looked at her husband and started to speak to him in Japanese, and then translated it into English, as their 7 year old girl slept in his lap. "_Darling did you not hear Mercedes?"_ she frowned, "_she wants to be a farmer!"_

_"Farmer, accountant same old same old,"_ Stevie chuckled and then smiled at his wife.

Mila giggled at her husband's response as he kissed his son on his head.

_"Nah she's gonna join my firm and marry Arthur…or she is gonna run my bar_," Finn flatly cried.

_"Bar work hmm, maybe…but an architect?…w-why would she want to be an architect?" _Mercedes huffed, " _And…stop trying to get our babies together Finn!" _She then rolled her eyes and looked at Sam, _"Is anyone actually listening to me honey?"_

Sam chuckled and shook his head, _"since when do any of them ever listen Mercy?"_

Suddenly the door burst opened as a tall confused soldier stood in the doorway, "_Honey, B-baby's crying a-and I don't know w-what to-"_

Mercedes laughed at her 6 foot tall brother and smiled as his wife Louise stood and placed a reassuring hand upon his muscular arm.

Sam snickered, "_he can assemble and disassemble an M16 rifle but he can't even take care of baby!"_

_"What are you talking about Sammy I recall you being worse!"_ Mercedes leered.

Sam shut up immediately, but snickered under his breath. Finally he smiled as he took in the two figures singing beside him and his wife. Paul began playing the guitar and he and Mercedes Abram's belted out the familiar tune which had become the anthem of Sam and Mercedes Evans family.

_She was working through college on my grandpa's farm…._

Everyone on the veranda joined in when they came to the chorus.

_Strawberry wine seventeen, the hot July moon saw everything….._

Sam and Mercedes had the perfect life on the farm. They had good friends and a loving family.

Sam rested his head upon his wife, and whispered, "_I love you Mercy." _

Mercedes looked lovingly at her husband, as he moved to gently kiss his baby girl as she slept and looked at the silvery moon as chortles of happiness and laughter filled the air. Oh how blessed Sam Evans truly was_. _

_"Old moon…"_ Sam whispered looking into the Tennessee sky as their song rang around them "_These are my friend's…this…is family_…" Then he looked lovingly at his wife, his son and baby and the scene before him. Bowing his head he quietly added, tears of joy beckoning, _"and this old moon…is what we call …love." _

The warm breeze swept through the trees, the crickets played their song and all was right with the world as nature sang its harmony to Sam's song for his Mercy. Their life had had its ups and downs. It had had its bitter sweet moments and it always would. Yet no matter what, Sam no longer felt alone, Sam's life with Mercy was as delectable as the strawberry wine he had shared with her by the banks of the river those many years ago. His life with his Mercy was truly like **_Strawberry Wine and it was the sweetest Strawberry Wine _**_in Tennessee._

* * *

_Thanks again...Please Review. Praise and blessings always._

_P.S...I've started a new story but not sure when that will be comin out...hopefully soon. I gotta keep writing cos I love it and you are all so beautiful to me. Peace :)  
_


End file.
